Impossibly Possible: Leahs' Octuplets
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: Leah is pregnant with Sam's kids,but he's with his imprint,Leah's cousin Emily.Leah leaves to stay with the Cullens and to give birth to her children. But what happens When Sam finds out about the babies? Leah is forcibly taken back to La Push and the elders decree that she mate with Sam to provide strong wolves for the pack.If that wasn't bad enough She finds she still loves Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Impossibly Possible Chapter 1

Summary: Leah is pregnant with Sam's kids, but he's with his imprint, (and Leah's cousin) Emily. Leah leaves without any notice to stay with the Cullens and to give birth to her children. No One knows where she is except The Cullens and Bella.

* * *

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or any of it's characters.

* * *

She ran to the bathroom and puked into the toilet. afterwards She wiped her mouth on her sleeve of her shirt and sat on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. and rinsed out her mouth. She had slept with Sam Uley, Her ex-boyfriend a few weeks ago before he had dumped her for her Cousin Emily.

Leah had been having morning sickness for a while. At first she had put if off as a stomach bug that would soon go away because of her wolfs ability to fight of sickness quickly. But it had been lasting for a few weeks so she decided to go to see a doctor to get it checked out.

"Are you kidding me?" She screeched at the doctor Carlisle.

"No you're going to have Octuplets. Congratulations Leah."

"This is impossible." She said shaking her head.

"Quite." Carlisle agreed. "But yet you are pregnant with not only one child but eight;But It not uncommon for Grey wolfs to have up to 14 pups in a litter, but Usually they have four to six. Since your werewolfs' form is a grey wolf that's where it must come from."

Leah thought about her situation for a minute. She couldn't go back to the Rez They'd for sure make her abort her children. She didn't believe in abortion though. She felt it was wrong to end a childs life even in the womb. Which means she only had one option she had to leave La Push. If she stayed with the Cullens she could have her children safe and sound and Sam, Emily, The pack and everyone else would never know. As much as she hated The Bloodsuckers;It was her only option.

She couldn't tell her family either if they knew Seth might might think about it in wolf form and then Sam would find out and It would devastate Emily, she would think Leah would use Sams' children to steal him from her. Which she would never do. No matter how angry, bitter and full off resentment she was; which she held for cousin for in option she stole her boyfriend. She still loved (and loves her cousin). She was like her sister. She knew it really wasn't Emily's fault that Sam Imprinted on her. It was just how imprinting worked.

She sucked in a deep breath. "Can I please stay with you guys Carlisle." She asked. "I can't go back to La Push. If they find out that I'm pregnant with Sam's Children they'd make me abort them since Emily is his Imprint."

"You really want to stay with us?" He asked..

"Not really but what other choice do I have besides give up my children which I refuse to do." Leah stated.

"All right." Carlisle accepted her answer. "I'll get a room ready for you to stay in."

"Thank you Carlisle." Leah said gratefully. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

He nodded. "It's our pleasure to help you Leah."

She nodded in acceptance. She was happy. She could have her children and they could grow up and live long and happy life's.

"Come with me Leah." Carlisle said to her. Leah followed Carlisle. He drove her to his house. "What is this dog doing here?" Rosalie snarled as she entered the house.

"Rosalie be nice." Carlisle said. "She's staying with us."

"What?" She said in outrage. "Why?"

"She's pregnant and if she goes back to La Push They'll find out and make her abort her children."

"Oh." Rosalie said at a loss for words. "Wait how is that even possible? I thought she couldn't have children? That she was barren?"

"So did I." Leah told her. "At least until I stopped phasing for a long period of time."

"Yet, she is and you are to be nice and hospitable Rosalie." Carlisle said sternly. "All right?"

"Okay." Rosalie replied. "You can stay in my Room Leah." She began to lead the way to her room up the stairs. Leah followed her slowly as did Emmett who walked behind Leah to make sure she didn't fall.

"Thank you Rosalie." She said for one not calling any of them leeches or bloodsuckers.

"You're welcome." She said kindly. Leah looked around the room The walls were covered with red wallpaper covered in red roses, the floor had a deep red carpet. Next to the bed( which had red rose sheets) there was an end table on each side of the bed and a dresser with a mirror across the bed. The closet was next to the dresser and their was a door that led into a bathroom.

Leah laid down onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Leah woke up a few hours later. "Hey Leah." Rosalie said coming into the room.

"Hey Rosalie." She replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, Thank you for letting me use your room. It was very nice of you."

"I do have my moments." Rosalie replied. "By the way dinner's ready for you."

"What did you make?"

"Potato salad," Rosalie informed her it's really good." Rosalie paused for a moment. I also got this for you." She held out a book to her.

"What is this?" Leah asked.

"Take a look." Rosalie told her.

"Native American Names & Meanings ." Leah smiled getting teary eyed. "Thank you Rose."

"I thought you might like to give your children traditional Native American Names so I got it for you." Rosalie said.  
"Now lets get you some food. You can look at the book later."

Leah put the book down and nodded. She got up slowly and walked down the stairs; Rosalie walking beside her with her arm linked through hers to make sure she wouldn't fall.

* * *

After Leah ate she sat in Rosalies' room on the bed looking through the names trying to decide names for her future children.

Native American Names & Meanings She made a list of names that she liked

**Female**

ALSOOMSE: Algonquin name meaning independent."  
DEZBA: Navajo name meaning goes to war."  
GALILAHI: Cherokee name meaning attractive."  
KINEKS: rosebud

KIMI: Algonquin name meaning secret."

LEOTIE: flower of the prairie  
ROZENE: rose  
TALA: wolf

**Male**

BIDZIIL: Navajo name meaning "he is strong."  
CHEVEYO: Hopi name meaning "spirit warrior."  
HONIAHAKA: Cheyenne name meaning little wolf."  
MINGAN: gray wolf  
SHOEMOWETOCHAWCAWEWAHCATOWE: Cheyenne name meaning "high-backed wolf."

OTAKTAY: Sioux name meaning "kills many." (referring to Evil vampires)  
WAHKAN: Sioux name meaning "sacred."

Leah smiled. She put her hand on her stomach. "Don't worry darlings we're safe now. Mommy won't let anyone hurt you."'

* * *

Authors note/Disclaimer: So... How do you all like this so far? I know it's a crazy idea but I wanted to write this so yeah. Please vote for your favorite names for the boys and girls and how many boys and girls she should have?


	2. Chapter 2

Impossibly Possible Chapter 2

Summary: Leah is pregnant with Sam's kids, but he's with his imprint, (and Leah's cousin) Emily. Leah leaves without any notice to stay with the Cullens and to give birth to her children. No One knows where she is except The Cullens and Bella. The Vampires cover her scent by staying near or with her.

* * *

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or any of it's characters. Except Leahs' children my OCs.

I read this review and realized this person is probably right, but I think they'd make her abort the babies because of the imprint Sam and Emily thing.

Guest 7/28/12 . chapter 1

It's far more likely the tribe would force Leah to go through with the pregnancy regardless of whether she wanted the babies or not. A woman capable of breeding so many new potential shifters they'd most likely imprison her on the rez and keep her as a brood mare for all the pack members.

* * *

She looked through the list of names.

**Shoemawetochawcawewahtowe**

Leah shook her head. "Way to long," She muttered. "Besides I'm not even sure how to pronounce it." She crossed it off the list.

**Rozene **

She smile, She liked the name. Rosalie had been nice to her ever since she found about her pregnancy and it would be a great thing to do to repay her for her kindness.

"Definitely." She said.

She looked through the other names and narrowed it down to her 4 favorite boy and girl names.

**Girls**

**Alsoomse**

**Dezba  
**

**Rozene  
**

**Tala  
**

**Boys  
**

**Bidzil**

**Cheveyo  
**

**Mingan**

**Wahkan  
**

"Hey!" Alice chirped happily skipping into the room.

"Hey Alice." Leah replied. "What up?"

"You're coming with me that's what."

"What? Where? Why?" Leah asked.

"We're going shopping for baby stuff." She said excitedly.

"Alice-" Leah began. "I'd love too but..."

"Great then it's settled."

"I can't." Leah told her, Alice's face fell. "The whole point of me staying with you guys is so that The Pack won't know where I am. If I go out shopping they might see me."

"We'll go somewhere where they won't see us then."

"Where?" Leah asked cautiously.

"Seattle."

"She's not going." Rosalie said firmly as she came into the room. Leah looked over and saw her standing in the doorway. "She's having a baby. She needs all the rest she can get."

"Well not right this second she's not." Alice pointed out, "So we're good to go."

"Actually," Leah interjected before Rosalie could speak again, "I'm having eight."

"Eight what?" Alice questioned.

"Eight babies." Leah told then "Octuplets." Rosalie's and Alice's mouths dropped.

"Eight?" Rosalie said when she finally found her voice again.

"Yes." Leah replied.

"Eight babies?" Alice added.

"That's what I said." Leah confirmed.

"Ah!" Rosalie and Alice squealed happily hugged each other and jumping up and down.

Leah smiled amused. She never thought she'd see two vampires acting like teenage girls who had gotten asked out by their crushes. "Sorry." Alice and Rosalie apoligized.

"It's all right." Leah told them. "I'm really excited too. So are we going shopping or what?"

"Yes!" Alice squealed girlishly.

"Alice," Rosalie began, "Leah should really be resting ; especially since she's having Octuplets."

"We'll only go shopping for a little while." Alice assured her. "Please!" The pixie haired vampire pulled a puppy dog face ob her older sister.

"All right." Rosalie gave in. "But only if Leah's up to it."

"I am." Leah told them.

"Then let's go!" Alice replied.

"But what if the pack sees her?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"That's why we're going shopping in Seattle." Alice said "Duh!"

"But they must be looking for her." Rosalie countered. "What if they happen to be in Seattle? Hmm?"

Leah scoffed. "Looking for me? Yeah right, you've got to be kidding me." The two vampire girls looked at her in question. "I was such a bitch when I was with the pack; because of Sam imprinting on Emily. They're probably throwing a Leah's Gone Party."

Esme came into the room looking sympathetic hearing what Leah had said to her "Daughters".

"I got you some clean clothes of mine to wear until we get around to buying you some of your own."

"Perfect timing." Leah told her. "Alice's actually getting ready to take me shopping today."

"She is?" Esme said, "Oh well you girls have fun."

"We will." Alice told her. Rosalie and Alice helped Leah get changed and then they headed for the door. They used Alice's car for transportation.

They girls went into shop after shop buying baby clothes, cribs, highchairs, baby toys, changing tables, Etc. for both genders.

"So..." Rosalie began, "Do you know how many boys and girls you're having yet?"

"No," Leah told them, "It's too soon to tell."

"Oh!" Alice said, "That's too bad."

"Well Carlisle will be able to tell in a few months." Leah informed them. "I'll just have to wait until then."

A few hours later the three girls entered the house and came back ladled with shopping bags full of baby things.

They walked in and Saw Bella. "Hey Bella!" Alice said cheerfully dropping her shopping bags and running to hug her friend.

"Hey Alice, Hey Rosalie," Bella replied acknowledging them, "Leah."

"Hey Swan!" Leah replied happily, She had a certain glow to her.

"Hey Bella guess what?" Alice whispered. "Leah's going to be a mother!"

"What?" Bella said surprised. "She's pregnant?"

"Yeah, but it's a secret." Alice said. "You can't Tell anyone. Especially not any of the pack members."

"All right." Bella replied, "I promise not to tell anyone."

"Good," Leah replied, "Because if you do I'll have your head. Joking!"

Bella sighed from relief. "Besides Edward would probably have her head if she did." Rosalie told her.

"Yeah," Leah agreed, "He probably would."

"So how is the even possible?" Bella asked, "I thought that you couldn't have children until you stopped phasing for a long period of time."

"So did I." Leah told her, "Yet here I am Pregnant." She gestured to her stomach.

"Wow!" Bella replied, "Congratulations Leah!"

"Thanks Swan." Leah said, "Are you coming to my baby shower?"

"What baby shower?" Alice demanded,

"Well I Alice I was wondering if you would like to help me throw a baby shower-"

"I'd love to!" Alice interrupted her sentence.

"Hey Alice why don't we show Leah the Nursery now." Rosalie suggested.

"What nursery?" Leah questioned.

"You didn't think we'd make you sleep with our nieces and or nephews in that tiny room did you?" Rosalie demanded.

"Well, I guess," Leah replied, "I didn't think you'd go through all of this trouble for me."

"It's not trouble at all," Rosalie assured her, "Besides we had way too much time on our hands."

They led Leah up the stairs into the room across from hers. It was forest themed. It had a dark green carpet and trees painted on the walls.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"I love it!" Leah said getting teary eyed.

"Esme helped to." Rosalie informed her.

"Thank you all so much for everything!" Leah said crying and hugging Alice and Rosalie. Esme came in and Leah hugged her as well.

"Leah," Carlisle said coming into the room. "I don't mean to interrupt; but I have to discuss something with you."

"What is it Carlisle?" She asked,

"It's about you're pregnancy."

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Actually I'm not sure anything is wrong per say."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets do another Ultra Sound just to make sure." It had been a few days since her first ultra sound. "Just as I feared."

"What?" Leah asked alarmed.

"You're children have stopped growing and developing since you began phasing again."

"What does that mean?"

"That you can't phase while pregnant or else You're children will never grow which means you won't give birth." Leah had been phasing the past few days but not speaking or thinking to any of the other pack members; which took great self-control and discipline.

"You're saying I have to give up phasing." She said.

"Yes, their is a possibility though that you'll never be able to phase again though after you give birth."

"So I might never be able to phase ever again?"

"There is a chance." Dr Carlisle Cullen told her.

"I'll do it." Leah told him not hesitating at all.

"Do what?"

"Stop phasing." She informed the Cullens. "Even though I love being a shape-shifter / werewolf. Being able top run wild and free. My children are more important to me and it will be worth it to have them."

"I'm proud of you Leah." Esme told her, "I know how much being a were wolf means to you."

"Thank you Esme." She replied with a soft, smile.

"So..." Alice moved to a happier topic, Have you picked out names yet?"

"Yes," Leah smiled.

"So let's hear them." Alice demanded excitedly.

"For the Girls, Alsoome Harriet Clearwater Uley Cullen, Dezba Emily Clearwater Uley Cullen, Rozene Kimesme Clearwater Uley Cullen, and Tala Alicia Clearwater Uley Cullen. "Rozene is going to be named for You Rosalie, and Tala is going named after you Alice," She told them.

"Aw!" Alice said.

"That's so sweet!" Esme added.

"For the boys I've decided. Bidzil Carl Edward Clearwater Uley Cullen, Cheveyo Seth Clearwater Uley Cullen, Mingan Samuel Clearwater Uley Cullen, and Wahkan Honiahaka Clearwater Uley Cullen."

"You named gave them our last name." Edward observed.

Leah nodded.

"Why?" Edward asked. "You hate us."

Leah flinched as if he had slapped her. "I used too. but..."

"But what?" Emmett asked speaking to her for the first time since she came to them for help.

"I realized the truth." She told them.

"and that would be?" Emmett asked.

"You are human." She said. "You may not look it or feel it but you are. You have feelings, you have hearts though they do not beat. You are just as human as anyone else." Leah went on. "You are different from the rest of your kind. I realize that now. I only wish I had seen it before."

"That means a lot to us Leah." Dr. Cullen told her.

"I wish the rest of The Pack would realize it to." She told them sincerely.

"So wait," Bella said dumfounded, "You're having Octuplets?"

"Yes." Leah said, "Now that we've cleared that up. Let's eat, I'm starving." As if just realizing what she said, She quickly apoligized. "I'm sorry that was rude of me, You guys don't even eat regular food and..."

"Chill Leah it's cool." Emmett told her

"We're not offended at all." Jasper said smiling.

She could really learn to love the Cullens she decided. They were really great people.

* * *

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I hope you all like this. I decided to update this since I had inspiration for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Impossibly Possible Chapter 3

Summary: Leah is pregnant with Sam's kids, but he's with his imprint, (and Leah's cousin) Emily. Leah leaves without any notice to stay with the Cullens and to give birth to her children. No One knows where she is except The Cullens and Bella. The Vampires ( The Cullens) cover her scent by staying near or with her.

* * *

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or any of it's characters. Except Leahs' children my OCs.

I decided to update this since I finished the chapter today. :)

* * *

The next morning...

"Hey Leah!" Alice said skipping into the room.

"Hey Alice." She replied smiling. She noticed the shopping bags in her hands. "What are those?"

"Clothes for you!" She told her. "Since we were so occupied with shopping for your babies we forgot to get you some new clothes." She brought in more bags until the whole floor was covered.

Leah's eyes widdened. "I don't need that many clothes Alice."

"Sure you do!" She said. "And these are only you're maternity clothes." Alice ran out of the room and came back with even more shopping bags. "Now lets try them on!"

Leah sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Later that day at The Swans residence (Bellas' house)...

"Hey Bells."

"Oh hey dad."

"So have you seen Leah Clearwater lately?"

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"Because she's been missing for a week."

"No, I haven't seen her dad." She lied.

"Well, if you see or hear from her let me know." He said believing the lie or so she thought.

"I'll do that Dad." She said lieing again.

* * *

At The Rezervation (La Push) an hour later

"Hey Jake!"

"Oh Hey Bells, How are you doing?"

"Good." Bella replied. "So what's going on with you?"

"We've been looking for Leah she dissapeared over a week ago."

"She... she did?" Bella said trying to act like she knew nothing about it.

"Yeah." He said. "You haven't by any chance seen her have you?"

"No." her voice squeaked raising by an octive.

"Really." He said walking towards her. "I think you're lieing."

Bella shook her head backing away. "I-I-I haven't. Really."

"You're lieing Bella." Jacob said. "I can tell."

"How?" She demanded.

"Your voice raises and squeaks when you're lieing and..." He added. "You heart speeds up."

"So what if I have seen her!" She demanded. "What's it to you? You don't even care about her!"

Jacob got angry. "How can you say that she's a part of our pack! She's our sister."

"B S!" Bella yelled at him angrily. "You don't understand half of what she's going through!"

"Jake calm down man!" Quil told him grabbing his arm. Jacob was shaking.

"Bella you better get out of here." Sam told her. Bella nodded and took off running away from the reservation.

"Bella!" Emily grabbed her arm right as she was about to leave. "Do you know where Leah is?" She sounded concerned about her cousin.

"Yes," Bella paused, "But I can't tell you where she is. I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone and I don't break my promises." Bella ripped her arm out of Emilys grip and left.

* * *

Bella ran to the Cullens house. "They know that I Know where Leah is." She told them as she came inside.

"Have you told them where she is?" Rosalie Demanded.

"No." She told them. "When they asked if I had seen her I lied but they saw right through my lies. I'm sorry. I'm a terrible liar I shouldn't have gone to see them. I should've known that this would happen."

"Yeah," Rosalie told her with crossed arms. "You shouldn't have." Rosalie left the room angry at Bella.

"I'm really sorry Leah." Bella told her.

"It's alright Swan." Leah replied. "I forgive you. Don't worry about it." Leah put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Leah then left the living area to go to her room to rest. She was exhausted. "It will all work out in the end. " She told them as much as herself.

* * *

"Wake up Leah." Jasper told her softly shaking her shoulder gently.

"Mmmm..." Was her reply. "Too tired."

"It's time for your supper." He said.

Leahs stomach grumbled. "Okay, okay. I'm getting up."

Jasper helped her up from the bed. It was getting harder for her to get up. She was growing fast and starting to show.

He helped her into the dining room. She ate salad with French dressing 4 plates full. Then had 4 Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting for dessert.

"Hungry much?" Emmett said teasing her.

"Shut up Emmett!" Leah shot back. "You'd be hungry all the time if you were pregnant with 8 werewolf babies. Besides," She added. "If you aren't nice to me you won't get to be the Godfather."

"What?" He said.

"I want you and Rosalie to be their godparents." She told them, "Well some of their godparents."

Emment smiled, "That means a lot to me and to Rose to I'm sure."

Leah smiled. " I can't think of any people better to be their godparents and Aunts Uncles and Grandparents."

"Thank you Leah." Jasper told her.

"You're welcome." She was happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Bella went back to her house. "Hey Charlie." She said. It was almost dinner time. Bella made dinner for Herself and Charlie.

"Hey Bella Where's Leah?" Charlie asked her straight forward.

"Why are you asking me?" Bella said, "I don't know." She hated lieing escpecially to Charlie; but she promised not to tell anyone where she was.

"Bella I know you're lieing Emily Young Leahs Cousin told me that you said to her that you knew where she was."

Bella looked away,. "I can't tell you dad. I can't tell anyone anything."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because," She replied, "I just can't. I'm sorry," Bella said getting up suddently leaving the rest of her food. "I have to go." Bella ran out the door.

"Bella!" Her father called after her. Bella kept running.

She ran to La Push. Bella burst into Emilys House. The Pack (And their imprints) were eating they turned around to stare at her.

"Do you want to know what Leah said?" Bella asked demandingly. "She said and I quote.

"Looking for me? Yeah right, you've got to be kidding me. I was such a bitch when I was with the pack; because of Sam imprinting on Emily. They're probably throwing a Leah's Gone Party."

They looked at her surprised. "She really said that?" Sam finally spoke.

"Yes," Bella answered truthfully. "She did."

After a few minutes the rest of the pack spoke in turn.

"Sure Leah could be a bitch sometimes-" Paul began.

"But she's a part of the pack." Jared Contunued.

"She's like out sister." Embry added.

"She's part of our family." Quill told her.

"We really care about her." Jacob said. "Even though she can be mean, rude, and bitchy sometimes."

"Well that's not what she thinks." Bella informed them. "She thinks you don't give a damn about her."

"Where is she?" Sam demanded. "We'll set her straight."

"I already told you that I can't tell you. I promised her." Bella said aggrivated. "What do you guys want from me?"

"Can you at least tell her what we said." Seth said.

"Yeah, I can do that." Bella said softly pausing in the doorway. "But don't get your hopes up. It probably won't do much good It probably won't change anything at all." Bella made way to leave but then stopped and spoke again. "She's afraid you know," She looked up at them. "She may not seem it but she is."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Forget it," She told them, "I've already said to much." Bella left in a hurry.

Bella went to the Cullens to talk to Leah.

"Hey I'm here to see Leah."

"She's in the kitchen finishing eating." Rosalie informed her. She stepped aside and let Bella in.

Little did she know that she was being watched.

"Hey Leah!"

"Hey Swan!" She replied.

"So how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm better than I've ever been." She said truthfully, "I'm happier, Less depressed, Less Suicidal feeling."

"What! Bella replied alarmed.

"Oh," Leah said, "I forgot none of you knew. I never told anyone about my depression."

Bella and The Cullens gathered in the kitchen to listen to Leah and waited for her to continue.

"Sometimes it got so bad, I felt and had the urges to hurt myself." Leah went on. "It felt hopeless their was no where way to escape this darkness. I kept digging myself into a hole that just got deeper and deeper." Leah took in a shaky deep breath,

"I just wanted it all to end; The pain, The suffering, The agony, The feelings of worthlessness and depression. I sat up hours in the night contemplating how to end my life. Imagining my own death, The many different ways I could end my own life. No one ever noticed my depression. They were Oblivious to what I was going through; The pain, the hurt I just couldn't escape." Leah looked at them apoligetically. "I'm sorry to dump this all on you."

"It's alright Leah." Dr. Carlisle Cullen put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We're here for you. Whatever you need, Whenever you need it."

"Thank you so much." She said tears shining in her eyes. "All of you for everything you've done for me and will do to help me in the future." Leah looked at all of them in turn. "You all make me feel cared about and loved again. I haven't felt this way since I was with... Sam." She choked on his name.

"That's because we do care about you." Jasper told her.

"We do love you." Emmett added.

"You're like another sister to me." Alice told her.

"Welcome to our family Leah." Carlisle told her.

Leah smiled, She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Leah hugged each of the cullens in turn and even Bella.

"Leah by the way," Bella began, "The guys wanted me to tell you that they love and care about you. That you're like a sister to them Even though you can be mean, rude and Bitchy sometimes." Bella looked at her. "They really are worried about you. They've been looking for you ever since you disappeared."

She shook her head in denial even more tears came to her eyes. "They don't care. They never did." Leah fled to the forest her sanctuary. She knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea since if Bella was telling the truth but She didn't care right now.

"Leah?" A voice asked. "

_No it couldn't be could it?" She thought._

She turned around to see her little brother Seth Clearwater.

"Seth." She said plainly and simply. "What are you doing her? How did you find me?"

"I came to see you." Seth told her, "I followed Bella."

"Bella should really be more careful." Leah said. "She led you right to me."

"Why did you run away?" He asked.

"It's complicated." She told him. She was sitting her back against a tree holding her knees against her chest.

"Was it because you were depressed?" He asked.

"How did you know about that?"

"I overheard you talking to Bella and the Cullens'. Wolf hearing remember?" He replied.

"No," She told him. "If I wasn't-" She cut herself off before she finished the sentence.

"If you weren't what?" He asked his older sister.

She shook her head, "Forget I said anything." She stood up, You should get home before mom and dad get worried about you."

"What about you?" he asked.

"This is my new home now." She told him.

"What? With the Cullens?" He said.

"Yeah," Leah said smiling. "Funny huh?"

"So you're never coming back home?"

"I don't think so." She told him. "I honestly feel safer and better here. They make me feel loved, and cared about."

"We love and care about you too Leah." Seth told her.

"I know," She replied, "But it's better this way."

"For who? You or the pack?" Seth demanded upset.

"For everyone." Leah said. "Seth, Don't tell anyone anything about what happened here."

"Why should I do that?" Seth asked. "They are worried about you too Leah."

"Just promise me Seth." She pleaded with her younger brother.

He sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Authors note/Disclaimer: I hope you all like this. Please tell me what you think. Feel free to point out any grammar errors and/or spelling errors So can fix them. Thank you! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Impossibly Possible: Leah's' Octuplets

Chapter 4

Authors note: I Don't own anything Except My OCs Leah's Children Which Will come into the story later. And an Old family friend of the Cullens (who yes is a vampire obviously) named Terrance.

I hope you enjoy reading this. :)

* * *

"Wait so Seth saw you?" Rosalie said when Leah told her about their encounter. Leah was sitting on the living room couch with The Cullens surrounding them.

"Yeah," She replied. "I talked to him."

"Does he know about... well you know." Alice demanded gesturing to her stomach which was huge by the way.

"No, but he overheard me talking to you guys about my depression." Leah told them, "But I suspect he could tell though." Leah gestured to her stomach. "Look at me I'm huge!"

"Did he say he was going to tell anyone anything?" Rosalie asked

"I asked him to promise not to and he said fine." Leah told them. "Hopefully he won't tell them."

"If Bella had been more careful this wouldn't had happened." Rosalie said glaring at Bella.

"I already said I'm sorry alright!" Bella said exasperated.

Rosalie opened her mouth to retort.

"Let it go Rose." Leah told her. "It's okay." Rosalie shut her mouth and bit her tongue.

_"Man It's cold in here." Leah thought._

"Alice, Leah's cold can you grab her a blanket?" Edward asked. Alice ran up to Rosalie's room where she was staying and grabbed her a light pink cotton sweater some white socks as well as a blanket.

"Thank you Alice," Leah replied pulling on the socks and then her sweater. Thank you Edward."

They nodded.

"Do you need anything else Leah dear?" Esme asked in a motherly way.

"No, but thank you for offering." She replied kindly.

"Lets do another check up Leah to make sure everything is going okay." Carlisle told her.

Leah nodded and Carlisle did a check up / Ultra sound.

"Everything seems to be going great now that you've stopped phasing." Carlisle informed the mother to be.  
"They are growing steadily and healthily."

Leah smiled relieved that nothing was wrong with her children.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. His older sister, Leah was pregnant. As soon as she stood up he could tell. He had also heard their little heart beats; with his wolfs keen sense of hearing. There was more than one that was for sure. Seth smiled he was going to be an uncle.

But how was he going to keep this a secret from the rest of the pack? His sister had practically begged him not to tell anyone about her pregnancy as well as where she was staying. He would have to find a way to stop himself, or distract himself from thinking about Leah, Her pregnancy, her where abouts etc. When they phased the other pack members would hear his thoughts.

An idea suddenly hit hit. He could try singing songs in his head or reciting poetry so he wouldn't think of anything related to Leah. Hopefully this would work he thought; because tonight he had to patrol with Embry.

* * *

Bella went to Leah's room. She kept apologizing about what had happened.

"It's okay, Bella." Leah told her, "I forgive you." Leah said that every time Bella had apologized. Bella felt really guilty about what she had let happen; Therefore she kept apologizing.

"Bella please." Leah said finally, "Stop apologizing. I already forgave you the first time."

"All right." Bella replied.

Leah had been thinking a lot about her future, what she wanted to do with her life. She had thought about being a veterinarian since she had a love for animals. She had decided to start taking classes online to start on her way to becoming a veterinarian.

She had studied vigorously and hard. She had worked almost non-stop studying. Every time she wasn't eating, sleeping, or using the Bathroom, or Taking a shower she was studying.

"Leah you should really take a break from studying." Alice told her. "It's not good for you or the children."

"I'll be fine." Leah insisted. "I just have to finish these college courses. Then I have to go to medical school to become a veterinarian."

"Why?" Alice asked, "We can take care of your and you childrens' needs. You don't have to work."

"But I want to." Leah told her. "I've always wanted to be a veterinarian."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I want to help animals," She informed her, "I've always had a love for animals, and it pissed me off hen I found out and saw some of the things that people do to animals."

"Well you can't study every spare second you have." Alice told her. "It's not good for you."

"I'll be fine." Leah stubbornly insisted.

"Please Leah," Alice said, "For me and our family."

Leah sighed. "All right."

"Thank you Leah." She said, "Now there's someone I want you to meet, a friend of ours."

"A vampire friend?" Leah asked worried for the sake of her children.

"Yeah," Alice told her, "But don't worry he's just like us, a vegetarian. He won't harm you or your children."

"Okay." Leah said reluctantly.

Leah let Alice lead her downstairs and introduce her to their friend. "Leah this is Terrance an old family friend of ours."

His eyes were a beautiful golden like the Cullen's. He had jet black hair. When she looked into his eyes she imprinted.

"Hi," He said to her.

"Hi she replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He replied with a smile.

"Did she just imprint?" Emmett asked.

"I believe she did." Carlisle replied.

Terrance and Leah immediately hit it off and began talking they soon were friends.

"So how did this happen?" He gestured to her stomach.

"Long story." She replied.

"I've got time," He told her. "Remember I'm a vampire so I'll live forever."

"Well, It started out when..." Leah began the story of how it all began.

She told him about her Ex- boyfriend Sam how his disappeared for a while.

"When he came back he was different." Leah told Terrance. "He wouldn't tell me what had happened or where he went. After a while Things seemed to go back to normal. He and I were happy together. We made love together and he promised that he would never leave me; That he would always love me." She took a deep breath. "Then my cousin Emily came to visit. And when I introduced her to Sam. It was like I didn't even exist anymore."

"I'm sorry Leah." He told her sincerely.

"Then later he told me that it was over." She continued. "That it was over. He said he was in love with Emily. I argued with him. I mean How could he love her when he had only just met her; when he didn't know anything about her? HE told me about being a werewolf and imprinting and I didn't believe him at first then he showed me. He told me that's why he went away for a while.

A couple months later I was puking my guts out and I thought at first that it was just a stomach bug that it would go away quickly because of my wolfs ability to fight sickness off quickly. Eventually when it wasn't over in a few days I went to Carlisle to have it checked out. Then I found out I was pregnant with Octuplets."

"Octuplets wow." He replied. "So does he even know about the children? The father I mean?"

"No," She told him, "Only my younger brother Seth. "He's also a werewolf."

"So do you ever plan to tell him?"

"No.." Leah said, "I don't want to ruin his relationship with my cousin. I'm also afraid that if I tell him that he'll make me abort them and I don't want to do that; or that they'd use me as a brood mare for the other pack members since I'm the only female werewolf and I can have litters."

"Don't worry." Terrance assured her. "I will never let them do that to you."

She smiled lightly, "I know you won't."

Terrance gave her a hug but carefully as to not hurt her or the babies.

"You're a great friend." She told him.

Leah smiled happily. She was going to be a mother. She had found a true family that cared about her. She felt loved, cared about, alive and happy. Her life was perfect now. Her life couldn't get any better.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you all like this even though it's not as long as the last couple of chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Impossibly Possible: Leah's' Octuplets

Chapter 5

Author's note: I don't own anything Except for Leah and Sam's children. Since some people want me to stick with 8 or 9 kids I will do that.

Some of you( More like a lot of you) Will be happy to know that I've decide to give the children normal names.

Lily Rose, Isabelle Esme, Sophia Alice, Maya Sarah, William Jacob, Adrian Embry, Henry Seth, Carlos Edward,

* * *

Impossibly Possible: Leah's' Octuplets

Chapter 5

Leah began looking online at baby names. She had thought about the original names she had chose and decided that she should change them. After all she didn't want her children to hate her for giving the weird and unusual names.

She picked out new names for them.

"So how's everything Leah?" Seth asked coming into her room (Well It was Rose's technically but she was staying in it).  
He had come to check up on his sister.

"Great these little ones are doing great." Leah told him smiling. "I've picked out names for them already."

"Oh," He commented. "That's great. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Seth." She told him. "But thanks for the offer."

"So what have you decided to name them?" He asked.

"Lily Rose, Isabelle Esme, Sophia Alice, Maya Sarah, William Jacob, Adrian Embry, Henry Seth, Carlos Edward," She told him.

Seth talked to Leah for a while longer. He told her how the pack and their imprints were doing and their mother. Everyone was healthy and well; but they all missed Leah and were worried about her.

"We all miss you Leah." He told her.

"I miss you guys to." She said tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry Leah." He told her. Leah then began to cry. Seth hugged his older sister.

"Sorry, It's the pregnancy hormones." She said hugging her little brother back tightly.

After a few minutes Leah was done crying.

"I better get back." Seth told her. " Sam and the rest if the pack will be wondering where I've gone off too."

"Yeah," Leah said Sadly.

"I'll be back to visit soon." He promised her.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Leah told him.

* * *

Leah and Terrance became the best of friends. Terrance was definitely over protective of her and hardly let anyone(not even Rose) near her. Bella and Leah had also started to become friends since Bella spent a lot of time over at the Cullen's. Even though Leah had come to love the Cullen's like her own family; She still missed her mother and the pack. Bella and Edward were getting Married soon.

* * *

Bella came to visit her later that day.

"Hey Bella," Leah said.

"Hey Leah." Bella replied. "Charlie keeps bugging me to tell him where you are."

"What have you told him?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." She replied. "I leave the room whenever he brings it up."

"Well, you know the names I was originally planning to name them? My kids I mean."

"Yeah."

"I've decided to Change then." Leah informed her. "I don't want them to be teased at school for their unusual names or for then to hate me for naming them those names."

"What are the new names?" Bella asked curiously.

"Lily Rose, Isabelle Esme, Sophia Alice, Maya Sarah, William Jacob, Adrian Embry, Henry Seth, Carlos Edward,

"You're naming one of the girls after me?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yeah," She replied, "You've kind of grown on me. I might go as far to say we're almost friends. Almost friends."

"Wow." Bella replied thanks Leah."

"Yeah, Don't flatter yourself Swan."

"I'm not don't worry." Bella assured her. "I also wanted to ask you..."

"Yeah?"

"Well my wedding is coming up and I want you to be my brides maid/ maid of honor."

"I'm sorry but I can't Bella." She told her sadly. I can't because to me it's your funeral not your wedding."

She nodded in understanding.

* * *

Later at the Rez...

Seth had just come back from visiting Leah. He ran home and took a shower to wash Leah's scent off of him.

He then went to Sam and Emily's to eat. He walked into the house.

"Hey Seth," Jacob greeted him. "Where have you been?"

"You know around." Seth replied. He began to dig in and eat.

* * *

Back at the Cullen's...

Alice was busy organizing a baby shower for Leah.

She had pink and Blue ribbons strung everywhere. And was now busily wrapping presents for Leah.

Leah was being kept up in her room. Alice wouldn't let her come down until she was finished with everything for her baby shower.

In Rosalie's room (Which Leah is staying)...

Leah sighed. She had studied 5 years of vet school material in just 3 months. Soon she could take a test for her veterinary license as soon as she finished studying the rest of her school books on how to become a veterinarian that she had Edward buy for her.

She decided to go for a walk.

Alice made her close her eyes walking through the house. Terrance and Edward guided her outside.

Rosalie, and Terrance came with her. She then saw a dog wandering along the path to their house. It was a golden lab/ pit bull mix, It had dark brown eyes and a beautiful golden coat. She was so thin you could see her bones.

"Poor baby!" Leah said. She quickly picked her up and cuddled her into her arms. Leah had taken an immediate liking to the abandoned dog and brought her back to the Cullens house with took her back to the house and fed her. Leah had began to nurse her back to health.

"Oh I see you brought us back a snack." Emmett said.

Leah turned on him. "Don't you dare say that! She is my pet and none of you will eat or try to eat her!"

"Chill Lee It was just a joke!" Emmett put his hands up in surrender.

The puppy was frightened of her at first. She had lost trust and faith in humanity. She had growled at her and backed away. She had a collar but no tags. She had obviously been abandoned.

Leah made every effort to find the person responsible for doing this to the sweet puppy. But to no avail. She never found the owner so she decided to keep her. She had named her Honey. Because she was the sweetest puppy.

Honey slept with Leah in her bed. Right next to her side. She became her best friend. As soon as the Puppy had recovered from being nearly starved to death Leah took her to a vet. She got her all of her shots and had gotten her fixed, micro chipped, and gotten her a new collar and leash. that were both pink.

The Cullen's Thankfully didn't try to eat her pet.

Honey growled at the Cullen's. She wasn't very fond of them at all. She always stuck by Leah's side and wouldn't go any where unless Leah came with her. She had felt that they might harm her master.

* * *

Even though Terrance and Leah are imprinted. They decided to remain as only good friends.

Alice threw Leah's baby shower the next day. She (Alice) had invited Bella, Seth, And the Denali's as well as their family. Leah was glad that only Seth was coming from the Pack/ La Push/ The Rez.

They all had arrived and Alice and Rose had brought Leah downstairs. Leah got all teary eyed looking at everything and everyone who was there.

"Do you like it?" Rosalie asked her.

"I love it." She said smiling through her tears. "It's beautiful. Thank you all."

The Cullens introduced her to the Denali's, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar.

They were also Vegetarian Vampires. They all liked Leah except Irina due to the Fact that Leah was a werewolf and a werewolf had killed her mate Laurent.

"Great just what we need more Werewolf's to kill off our kind." Irina remarked hatefully.

"Irina!" Kate scolded her.

"Leah is a part of our family whether you like it or not." Carlisle told them. "If you can't be polite; I'll have to ask you kindly to leave."

Irina behaved through the rest of the baby shower. She was glad when it was over.

Leah had gotten more stuff for her babies.

Edward handed her a gift.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Just open it." He told her.

It was a silver heart locket.

Inside the front cover it had a picture of her with the wolf pack, on the other it had a picture of her and the Cullens that they had taken days before.

"I know how much you care for them. Even though I don't particularly like them except for you and Seth. I thought you might appreciate this; So you'll always have them with you. Well, figuratively anyways."

Leah took the silver heart shaped locket and put it on. "Thank you so much Edward. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." Edward replied.

In the picture of the pack it had The Members and All of their imprints, and everyone else from the tribe including the Elders and her father before he passed away. In the picture of the Cullens There were of Course Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and herself. Also The Denali's had been added in; Seth and Terrance.

Leah closed the locket and held it near to her heart.

She hugged him and smiled. She was happy with her new family.

* * *

A few weeks later...

It was Bella's wedding. Leah had forgotten that Charlie would be there so he would see her. She was freaking out that morning.

"Leah Calm down!" Alice said.

"It's not good for your children."

Leah calmed down. Alice had gotten her a gown that flowed to the floor. You couldn't even tell that She was 6 months along in her pregnancy.

Bella walked down the aisle and She and Edward had gotten married that day.

Thankfully no one noticed her. Bella and Edward got married. Leah enjoyed The wedding; but she had to agree with Rosalie. It was a funeral. Soon Bella would Be a vampire, and there would be a full out war between The Cullen's and The Pack. Which She was not looking forward to at all. All she could do was hope that things ended well.

Everything was going fine until she smelt wolf scents;The pack was there. Terrance must have smelt them too because he quickly scooped her up into his arms and ran with her back to the Cullen's house.

"Thank you Terrance." She thanked him. "You're a life saver."

"Don't mention it." He told her. Leah's dog Honey came running to her. Honey had finally gotten used to the Cullen's. She had started to like them. Terrance smiled and reached down a hand to pet her.

Hi baby girl!" Leah said to her dog. She scratched behind her ears and then patted her head affectionately. Leah had just narrowly escaped the pack that day. Leah couldn't help but Wonder; How many more close encounters would she have with them?


	6. Chapter 6

Impossibly Possible: Leahs' Octuplets

Chapter 6

Authors' note / Disclaimer: I don't own Anything ;except my OC's (Leah and Sam's Children) Lily, Sophia, Isabelle, Maya, Carlos, William, Henry, and Adrian and Leahs friend and Imprint Terrance. And any future Oc's that happen to be in this story here.

* * *

A few weeks later Bella had already gone on her honeymoon, gotten pregnant with Renesmee, given birth to Renesmee and Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee.

* * *

Leah's new dog Honey was quickly accepted into the family. The Cullens adored her as did Leah. Honey loved coming Hunting with the Cullens and going on walks with them. She was very sweet, energetic, lovable, and friendly.

They soon found out that Leahs' dog Honey had a love/hate relationship with water. She loved drinking it, but when they were outside watering the Garden (Which belonged to Esme) She attacked the water coming out of the hose.

* * *

Leah was slowly dealing with her depression. She began going on walks in the afternoon with Seth close to the Cullens house. Vitamin D from the Sun helped with her depression as well as being outside and fresh air. Leah had kept a journal and wrote in it when she was really depressed and blue.

Also Carlisle had put Leah on depression medicine to help with her depressed feelings; because during pregnancy hormones can make depression worse. Leah had begun to take a pill and a half each night to help with her depression.

* * *

At The Reservation, La Push...

Seth had been going off on his own a lot. When the other Pack members asked him where he was he just said "Out", or "Around".

"Seth," Sam asked, "Where have you been?"

"Out." He replied simply.

"I want a straight answer." Sam demanded. "Where exactly were you?"

"I was at the Cullens." He told them half of the truth.

"With the leeches?" Paul said disgusted.

"Yes," He replied curtly, "I know you guys don't like them but I happen to. They're really nice."

They all looked at him like he was out of his mind; but accepted what he told them. After all they knew that he really loved the Cullens.

* * *

Terrance began teaching Leah to play Guitar. Edward taught her to play the piano. She picked upon them quickly. She was soon playing more complicated pieces like Mozart and Beethoven on both instruments. Leah then began to learn how to play the violin, drums, the keyboard, and bass (base?).

Soon She was a musical prodigy. She then began learning many different types of dance. Terrance had taught her. He held her close and gently.

After all she had nothing else to do since she was pregnant and couldn't go to work. Leah had studied hard and passed her veterinary School. She had been sent a certificate in the mail. The Cullens Celebrated with her that night. They each hugged her and told her how proud they were of her.

She had been accepted as a veterinarian for a local clinic. She could start work there a month after she had given birth. The Cullens would watch her children while she worked.

* * *

Leah felt happy again. She forgot sometimes that she wasn't like them. She was different; but to them it didn't matter that she was a werewolf and that they were vampires. She was still a part of their family. Carlisle and Esme loved her like she was their daughter; and Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie loved her like a sister.

She had found out that she was having 4 of each; 4 boys, and 4 girls. She was thrilled; Still she couldn't help but feel guilty that Sam would never know his children existed. She had always thought he would be a good father. She pushed the feelings aside though.

She couldn't go back there to La Push, She couldn't. She didn't want them to know about her children. What if they tried to make her abort them? Besides She had felt trapped and depressed there. She couldn't go back to feeling that way. She had narrowly escaped her depression before.

She had survived before by listening to music or writing in her journal. Sometimes it got so bad that she had to distract herself from the urges to hurt herself.

She only missed Seth whenever he had to leave to go back to La Push.

But Music helped her through everything. Especially songs that described how she was feeling like Katy Perry's "Self Inflicted" and "Part of me", Evanessence and Avril Lavinge songs.

Leah sighed sadly. Would this be her life? Always hiding from the Pack, (Except for Seth of course) and Staying as far away from La Push as she could possibly get?

* * *

Sometimes it all just seemed like it was too much. Sometimes she felt like she just wanted to scream. Life, The pregnancy, being a werewolf etc. Her dog Honey came up to her a Nuzzled her as if she knew how she was feeling. Leah was sitting in Rosalie's room on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her puppy Honey. She was getting so big but she was still a puppy. Honey was now 1 year old.

* * *

The Reservation (La Push)...

Seth didn't seem as concerned about finding Leah anymore. It was if he didn't care or maybe it was because he already knew where she was. But if Seth knew where Leah was. He would've told them right? He knew how worried they were about Leah.

The Pack became suspicious. They began Wondering why Seth was spending so much time over at The Cullens.

"Seth why do you spend so much time over at the Cullens?" Jake asked. "I know you like them and all but isn't visiting everyday a little much?"

"I told you their good people." Seth told them. "And I like hanging out with them."

They were about to say more but before they could Seth got up and Left. Sam caught a whiff of Leahs scent mixed in with Seth's, The Cullens, and a unknown vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

Impossibly Possible: Leahs' Octuplets

Chapter 7

Author's note / Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Ocs. Thanks to peplaski for helping me with this fanfic and agreeing to Co-write this with me.

* * *

(Dreaming) Sam's POV

There was Lee Lee standing right in front of me. Her hair was so long that it was to her waist. Her normally smiling face was turned into a deep frown and tear were pouring down her cheeks. All I wanted to do was hold her, to kiss her, and to tell her I was so sorry for hurting her. At that moment, nothing mattered, not even Emily. All that mattered was Lee-Lee. She was my first love, my everything. If not for the imprint, I am sure that she and I would have still been together.

"Lee-Lee?" I said reaching for her. She backed away from me, but I kept stepping towards her, until her back was up against a tree. "Lee-Lee, I never wanted to hurt you." She began to sob harder placing her face into her hands.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Leah looked up at me as I wiped away her tears. "Why Sam?"

"Because I still love you." I cupped her face and kissed her passionately. She froze immediately on impact, but soon relaxed and began kissing me back. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but it felt great. I didn't care about the imprint nor Emily, until she abruptly pulled away.

"I -uh- I can't Sam. I can't do this anymore!" She pulled out of my embrace and began to run. I chased after her.

"Leah! Wait!" No matter how hard I tried to catch up with her, I just couldn't.

* * *

Soon I woke up sitting straight up in bed. I was drenched in sweat. I looked over to see if I had woke up Emily, but thankfully she was still asleep. I laid back down to rest and stared straight up at the ceiling.

Emily was my imprint- my everything. So why that I still cared so deeply for Leah? Did I still love her? Part of me says that I do and another part of me is tied down to the imprint and wants to stay in denial. Whichever it was, I hoped that we could find Leah soon. She needed to be in La Push with her family.

Before Falling back asleep, I vowed: "I will find you Lee-Lee and bring you home even if you are kicking and screaming."

Leahs POV

The dream was so vivid. Sam had kissed me and he told me, he still loved me. I woke up and swung me feet over the bed. I couldn't take this anymore. I just couldn't take the pain. I began to sob. I placed my hand over the stomach and began to rub it. Suddenly I felt nudges against my stomach. My babies were kicking for the first time that night, I smiled. I would live for my little ones.

"Don't worry. Mommy has you. I won't let anything happen." My life was totally messed up, but I was grieved that my children would never know who their father was. And even if they were to come to know him, how would our lifes be? We already had a dysfunctional family. How could I tell my children that they reason their parents aren't together is because of some messed up werewolf magic voodoo?

Emily's POV

I was worried about Sam. Ever since Leah had disappeared, he had been a total train wreck. Every night, he dreamt of her and called out her name in sorrow. I always pretended to be asleep when he wakes up. Sam always has the reputation of being strong and fearless. He was a great leader, but what most people aware of is that he has a vulnerable side. He rarely shows it in public because he doesn't want to appear weak. He is after all the Alpha.

I was proud to be by his side, but at the same time I felt guilty for causing all of these problems, but how could I solve them now? What has happened has happened. Sam broke up with Leah to be with me and although, we had an awful falling out, I am pretty content to be a house wife and cook for the boys. For now I have to push my guilt aside and live my life. Wherever Leah may be, I hope that she is found ad hopefully that she will come to accept that Sam and I are together now and be happy for us. Hopefully, we will be able to be best friends once again.

* * *

Seth phased and ran to meet Leah, he had promised to stop by later to see her. He and Leah went to the meadow. Leah and Seth were sitting on the meadow talking. Leah heavily pregnant, had troubles sitting down, but Seth helped her. The two siblings were laughing and talking then all of a sudden, it became serious.

"Promise me, Seth. Promise me you won't tell mom, nor the pack, nor anyone back in La Push about the pregnancy." Leah says grabbing his hand.

"Leah, I am trying. It's hard keeping this away from the pack for so long. You know eventually they find out. You know Sam WILL find out."

She gives a sigh and places her hand on her large stomach. "How can I tell him that I am pregnant much less that he is the father of my children?"

Leah asked Seth to grab some stuff from the house for her. Seth ran off to get her things she requested from home, her journal, her ipod, and her stuffed animals; which were a white tiger and a wolf that looked just like Seth's Wolf form.

Seth phased and ran off to get Leahs things. He thought about Leah and her pregnancy. He was going to be an uncle.

"WHAT? DID YOU JUST SAY?" Sam jumps out from the bush-his black form stalked closer and closer to Seth.

"Sam?! I had no idea, that you were here? I—I—was just trying to-"

"What did you say about my Lee-Lee?"

"Your Lee-Lee? You are the one who broke her heart and left her for our cousin, remember?" Seth no longer felt afraid, but he stood up to his alpha baring his teeth. Sam did the same and began to circle Seth.

"I had no control over it! I loved her—I still do!"

"You have no right to say that? Not after all the hell you put her through, you **!" Seth snapped his teeth at the alpha, but Sam bigger and stronger, dodged the blow and swiped him with his large paw. Seth whimpered in pain.

"YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE LEAH IS AND NOW!" Sam commanded in his Alpha voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Impossibly Possible: Leahs' Octuplets

Chapter 8

Author's note / Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Ocs. Thanks to peplaski for helping me with this fanfic and agreeing to Co-write this with me.

* * *

(previously)

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Sam jumps out of the bush-his black form stalked closer and closer to Seth.

"Sam?! I had no idea that you were here. I - I - was just trying to-"

"What did you say about my Lee- Lee?"

"Your Lee-Lee? You're the one who broke her heart and left her for our cousin, remember?" Seth no longer felt afraid, but he stood up to his alpha bearing his teeth. Sam did the same and began to circle Seth.

"I had no control over it! I loved her- I still do."

"You have no right to say that!" Not after all the hell you put her through you Jerk!" Seth snapped his teeth at the alpha but Sam, bigger and stronger, dodged the blow and swiped him with his large paw. Seth whimpered in pain.

"YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE LEAH IS AND NOW!" Sam ordered in his Alpha voice.

* * *

Seth fell underneath the weight of the command. Soon enough, Sam began to see into Seth's memories, until he came to the most recent ones.

(Flash Back)

Leah and Seth were sitting on the meadow talking. Leah heavily pregnant, had troubles sitting down, but Seth helped her.

"What? How can that be? She's pregnant!?"

"Just watch! You will see!" Seth responded back in defeat.

The two siblings were laughing and talking then all of a sudden, it became serious.  
"Promise me, Seth. Promise me you went tell mom, nor the pack, nor anyone back in La Push about the pregnancy." Leah says grabbing his hand.

"Leah, I am trying. It's hard keeping this away from the pack for so long. You know eventually they find out. You know Sam WILL find out."

She gives a sigh and places her hand on her large stomach. "How can I tell him that I am pregnant much less that he is the father of my children?"

(End of Flashback)

It was too much. Just too much for Sam. He had no idea how to react to this situation. Leah was pregnant with his children. He was going to be a father. He felt a mixture of emotions guilt, anger, love, confusion, betrayal, .

Seth thinking that Sam was too consumed in his own thoughts, began to formulate a plan. Leah was still at the meadow right now-all by herself. He shouldn't have left her alone, but he needed to run quickly home to gather a couple of Leah's old stuff. He didn't think he would have a run in with Sam.

If only he could run and warn Leah that Sam knows and get her safely back to the Cullens, but who was he kidding. There was no way he could outrun Sam, he was one of the slowest runners in the pack. He would just have to sneak away.

Just as he was about to turn around and make a run for it, Sam caught him by his leg.

"YOU ARE NOT TO GO AND WARN LEAH. GATHER THE REST OF THE PACK. TELL THEM TO MEET ME IN THE FOREST. WE KNOW WHERE LEAH IS AND THAT OUR MISSION IS TO GET HER BACK SAFELY!"

Seth whimpered and ran towards Sam and Emily's house.

* * *

When he got there, Paul and Jared were playing cards on the front porch. Jacob, Quil(l?), and Embry were finishing up their burgers, and the two youngest members Collin and Brady were wrestling on the ground.

When they saw Seth approached, they all stopped what they were doing. Seth phased back and ran towards them.

"Sam says we should all meet him in the woods. It is very important. It's about Leah."

Upon hearing this, they all phased and soon enough they found out what had happened.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL! YOUR SISTER IS PREGNANT?" Jake shouts

"OWWWW…OK, you don't have to yell my ears hurt!" Seth whined.

"Oh you poor little baby! So that bitch of your sister got knocked up by Sam. Probably a way to get Sam back" Paul sneers.

"Shut up! That's my sister you are talking about! She got pregnant before Sam and her broke up. She's not a home wrecker!" Seth shouted at him angrily.

"Wow, we all thought it was impossible for her to have children." Quil says.

"Yeah man. I almost feel bad for her. She must have been such a train wreck after she found out." Embry says.

"What? You are sticking up for the Bitch? Really? What a riot" Paul starts laughing.

"PAUL! WILL YOU STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS FOR ONCE! YEAH SHE WAS A BITCH, BUT SHE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO ACT THAT WAY! FIRST SAM BREAKS HER HEART, SHE TURNS INTO THE ONLY FEMALE WEREWOLF IN HISTORY, HER FATHER DIES OF A HEART ATTACK, AND THEN SHE FINDS OUT THAT SHE IS PREGNANT WITH NONE OTHER THAN HER EX-BOYFRIEND AND ALPHA CHILDREN! GEEZ! Try to have a bit of compassion." Jared shouts angrily.

Everyone is in shock as Jared is normally quiet and never raises his voice.

"Wow. I couldn't have said any better myself, Jared." Jake says after a moment of silence.

Soon they reach where Sam was waiting. Sam turned towards the members of the pack.

"OK, LEE-LEAH, IS IN THIS CLEARING. NONE OF YOU ARE TO HURT HER IN ANY WAY. CIRCLE HER SO THAT SHE CANNOT GET AWAY. IN THE MEANWHILE, SETH, GATHER THE ELDERS AND HAVE THEM MEET US AT THE HOUSE. UNDERSTOOD?"

They all murmured yes.

* * *

Leah sat comfortable on the grass. She thought about many things. First her hate for the Cullens had quickly dissipated and turned into love and respect. They treated her like she was a part of their family even more so than her so called family back in La Push.

Her life was thrown completely out of control and at times, she just wanted to run away from it all, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized, there wasn't really anyway of running away from her problems forever. She had to be strong for her unborn children. She had to live for them.

Then she thought about Sam, their father. How could she ever tell him about the pregnancy. She would be forever tied to La Push if that were to ever happen. The only person that she had in La Push was her brother Seth, he was always there for her.

Speaking of Seth, where was he? He should have been back by now. She was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't pick up on the steady paws that her headed in her direction. Soon she heard a twig snap in the right direction. She stood up abruptly and caught a couple of scents. They were wolf scents.

Oh no! Oh god! This can't be happening! She thought. Did her pack finally found her? How did Sam know—UNLESS, Seth accidentally thought about her in wolf form.

She began to walk at a fast pace, not knowing where she was going. Praying that she could get out of there. She hardly doubt that she could escape a pack of wolves in her state-being heavily pregnant. She could phase to run faster, but thought against it, she didn't want to put her childrens' lives in jeopardy.

Now she wished Seth had never left her alone. She wished that Terrance or Rosalie could be with her, but they had gone hunting with Edward, Bella, and Nessie. She had to get back to the Cullens, so she began to run.

Suddenly, they appeared one by one…her former pack mates. They formed a circle around her. She tried to find an escape, but couldn't, she collapsed on the ground in defeat, frustration, and fatigue. They came closer and stopped within three feet of her. Leah placed her hand on her stomach to protect her babies and began to sob.

Their heads snapped up to a general location. Two of the wolves made an opening, Leah dashed to get out of the tight circle, but came face to face with the black wolf. They all phased back into human. There in all his pride and glory stood Sam and the rest of the boys.


	9. Chapter 9

Impossibly Possible: Leahs Octuplets

Chapter 9

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or Any of It's characters.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Leah asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"We want you home, Lee-Lee." Sam replies looking back at her in concern.

"Don't you Fucking call me that! You bastard!"

"Leah. Everyone misses you. Your mom misses you too." Jake says.

"Well you should have thought about that before all of you made my life a living misery! Where were all of you when I needed you guys the most? HUH? DO you really expect me to come back willingly?"

"That's why we all came. We knew you wouldn't go without giving up a fight—which in your position—you really can't." Paul mocks her.

"Well I am NOT going!"

"You are coming, Leah. Those children—our children—need proper care of" Sam kneels in front of Leah.

"You FUCKING BASTARD-if you think that—I—" Without Hesitating, Sam picks Leah up and carries her bridal style. "…PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU CAN"T DO THIS!" She pounds against Sam's chest, but he ignores her shouts and turns towards the boys.

"LET'S GO BACK TO LA PUSH! WE MUST SPEAK WITH THE ELDERS!"

"Are you FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND! THIS IS KIDNAPPING! I WILL CALL THE POLICE! DO YOU HEAR ME? SOMEBODY HELP! I AM BEING KIDNAPPED BY A BUNCH OF HOMICIDAL MANIACS!"

After awhile of Leah hitting and screaming, she got tired and just passed out.

* * *

Emily's POV

I was sitting in the living room with the Sue, Old Quil, Billy, and the rest of the elders. We were waiting for the pack to get back. We were all anxious and worried what this meeting was about. The only information we got from Seth was that it was about Leah and that Leah was OK, but still I was pretty anxious. I hope she wasn't severely injured or anything like that.

Soon the door bangs open and there is Sam carrying a sleeping pregnant woman in his arms. She was very beautiful with clear skin, nicely shaped lips, and her long hair was done in a single braid.

"Emily! I need you to help with Leah." Sam shouts towards me. I gasped and I am sure that I am not the only one as Sue and everyone else in the room were in complete shock.

The woman in his arms was Leah. Her short chin length hair that Leah had months ago was now long and thick like it used to be before everything happened.

Now I was curious. What happened to Leah? Where had she been this whole time? How did she get pregnant and who was the father? There were so many questions, but I am sure once the meeting started, we would all have our answers.

I dashed upstairs to find Sam putting Leah in the guest bed. I helped Sam get Leah situated. Before Sam could go downstairs, I grabbed his arm.

"Sam, what in the world is going on?" I asked.

"Emily, there is so much to tell you—I—uh—I don't know how to tell you. We will discuss this in the meeting. Just stay here with Leah until she wakes up, we got to talk to the elders." He dashed downstairs before I can ask him anything else.

I decided to go sit on the stairs right in front of the guest room, but also a place to listen in when the elders were speaking.

* * *

Neutral POV  
(COUNCIL MEETING)

Old Quil: So we have found out that Leah is not barren and that she is with 8 children.  
The rest of the elders gasp in shock, but one of the elders, an old man, about the same age as Old Quil spoke up. "Who is the father?"

Sam stood up and faced the elders. "I am."

"But how is that possible? Is Leah your imprint?"

"No sir."

"Then how is that you managed to get a woman pregnant that is not your imprint?"

"She was pregnant before I imprinted on Emily, but I had no idea. I just found out today. Seth has been withholding this information from the rest of the pack for a long time."

Old Quil beckoned towards Seth, "Come here my son." Seth did as he was instructed. "Is it true, what he says."

"Yes sir." Seth timidly answers.

"SPEAK UP WHEN YOU ARE BEING SPOKEN TO."

"YES SIR!"

"Seth, don't be rude!" Sue scolds him.

"But mom, I was only doing what he asked me."

Sue gives him a look. "You know what he meant."

"Sue, we have no time for this, we have some unanswered questions. So, boy, tell us, how far along is Leah?"

"She is 8 months pregnant."

All gasp as they take in the information.

"Everyone leave us for the moment, except for Sam. We need to discuss, this is a very delicate situation."

The rest of the pack members get up and go outside. After sometime, they are called back inside.

Sam is seated next to Old Quil. Old Quil looks at each and everyone of the pack members and then speaks,

"As you all know Leah is the first ever female werewolf in the history of our tribe. We thought it impossible for her to bare children, but we have been proven wrong. Leah is pregnant with 8 children who are fathered by the alpha, Sam Uley. This complicates things as Leah is not Sam's imprint. We are met with another problem. Imprinting was thought to find a mate to bare the strongest wolves in our tribe, but this is not the case as Emily would be the one pregnant now and not Leah. Sam and Leah both being werewolves can bare the strongest offspring. We have come to the conclusion that this: Leah holds a duty to our tribe. Perhaps, she is meant to provide strong offspring-"

"WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GETTING AT?" Seth outraged began to shake.

"YOU ARE NOT TO INTERRUPT WHILE AN ELDER IS SPEAKING, BOY! LEARN YOUR PLACE!"

"Seth, buddy, you don't want to phase and destroy the house. Just calm down." Jake says placing his hand on his shoulder to calm the younger boy.

"Now as I was saying…Leah holds a duty to our tribe. She may not be the imprint of Sam Uley, but she has already mated with him and his carrying his offspring. She is to have the children in La Push and fulfill her duties to the alpha. She will continue to produce more offspring with him to ensure the safety of our tribe."

"WHAT? ARE YOU GUYS OUT OF YOUR MIND? WHAT ABOUT LEAH DOES SHE NOT GET A SAY SO IN THIS?"

"Seth, calm down!"

NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU HAVE COMPLETELY TAKEN AWAY HER RIGHTS! SHE IS NOT SOME BROOD MARE TO PLEASURE THAT BASTARD SEXUALLY! YOU GUYS ARE SICK!" Seth turns towards his mother. "Mom, come on, do you actually agree with this?" he pleads with her—his voice cracking.

"My son, my decision alone. I am sorry, but the council has spoken." Sue replies sadly.

"So you are just going to let them dictate Leah's whole life? You aren't going to fight this decree?"

"Seth, you are too young. You wouldn't understand. Leah would be perfectly safe staying within the tribe. Her children would be well taken care of -"

"Yeah, but to subject her to mate with her ex boyfriend only to produce more wolves is just wrong. They are not even in a relationship. He is with Emily."

"Keep your mouth shut, boy! You have no manners nor respect. Leah is not Sam's mate in a sense that they are a couple, but she is his mate to give him more offspring." Old Quil interrupts the exchange between mother and son.

"Oh this is just great!" Seth turns to Sam with complete hatred in his eyes, "You know what, I used to look up to you, but you are just like your father-a complete bastard. If you force yourself on my sister in anyway, I will kill you!"

"It was not my choice. I only want to keep Lee-Lee safe. Whatever the council says, I will follow—"

"Save it Sam! I hate you! You have completely destroyed our family! FUCK you, FUCK your lame explanations, and FUCK the council! All of you make me sick! You aren't doing it to protect Leah! You are only doing it to relieve your guilt! I am out of here" He gets up and runs out the door phasing.


	10. Chapter 10

Impossibly Possible: Leahs' Octuplets

Chapter 10

Author's note / Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Ocs. Thanks to peplaski for helping me with this fanfic and agreeing to Co-write this with me.

* * *

Leah's POV

I am awakened by shouting. It sounds like Seth was shouting at someone. "Save it Sam! I hate you! You have completely destroyed our family! Fuck you, Fuck your lame explanations, and Fuck the council! All of you make me sick! You aren't doing it to protect Leah! You are only doing it to relieve your guilt! I am out of here!"

I sit up abruptly in my bed and then I remembered the whole fiasco in the meadow. The pack finding me, Sam carrying me, and the council meeting. Wait that must be going on now. That was probably why Seth was so angry. I had to find out what they had decided about me. I feared the worst. I hope they don't find my children a threat and decide to kill them off at birth.

No that can't be it. If that were the case, the pack would have just finished me off in the meadow. I slide off the bed and waddle towards the door and open it to find Emily sitting on the staircase. She seemed to be listening actively to the meeting. I could make out her scarred face as she had her hands underneath her chin.

I figured she must have known by now that I was pregnant and that Sam was the father. Somehow I felt awkward. I hadn't talked to Emily since that day fateful day that Sam had left me for her. As much as I wanted to hate her, I just couldn't. We grew up together and she was my best friend. A part of me wished that things were how it used to be. I missed my friendship with Emily.

Emily's POV

I couldn't believe what the council had just decided. First I find out that Sam was the father of Leah's babies and now Sam has to be mated with her for life to produce stronger wolves.

I would be lying if I found this all okay. First I was a bit jealous. I had found out 2 weeks ago that I could not have children. Knowing that Leah is the one that can have Sam's children saddened me.

I just want to push that jealousy aside. Sam was hers to begin with and they would have been together if I had not entered the picture. Just thinking that made me feel guilty. I had ruined all chances of a happy family, but who am I kidding, Leah would never forgive Sam nor I.

If I can turn back the hands of time, I would have never had taken Sam from Leah.

Soon, I heard the door open. I turned around to find Leah. She must have wakened up from all the commotion.

"Lee-Lee?" I say getting up to give her hug, but she pulls away from me.

"Emily." She responds looking me up and down. I felt intimidated by her gaze. It was not all welcoming in the least bit. She used to smile so brightly at me whenever I would give her hugs now she looks at me with total disgust.

"You are up? Would you like anything to drink or eat?" She stared at me for a moment before answering.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well-um-the council—I don't know how to explain it to you."

"Well if you can't explain it to me, then I will find someone who can!" She pushes past me and makes her way downstairs.

I only shake my head because I know whatever Leah will find out, she wont like at all.

Leah's POV

The nerve! How dare she tries to hug me as if everything was okay between us. If she thinks that we will ever become best friends again, she is dead wrong. I want to know what the council decided about me. There is no way they will ask me to give my children up because I absolutely refuse.

I make my way downstairs and it seems to be complete chaos. Everyone is yelling at each other, particularly the pack versus the council. Sam is seated next to Old Quil looking completely sullen.

I couldn't take it anymore so I yelled, "WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

It went silent and all heads turns towards me.

"Lee-Lee?" Sam says making a move to get up, but is refrained by Old Quil.

"Leah, we are glad you finally graced us with your presence. Please have a seat."

GEEZ WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS? I wanted to stay, but I played nice and answered in my fake sweetness, "I prefer to stand, thank you very much." He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't push further.

"Now, do you know the matter of why you are here today?"

"WELL DUH! I am here because I am pregnant with that Bastard's children!" I pointed straight at Sam who looked down in guilt.

If Old Quil was at all offended by what I said, he didn't show it and continued to talk,  
"Why yes. You are very unique indeed. Not only are you the only female werewolf in the history of our tribe, but we find out you are able to bear children when we thought it impossible. Both of you are wolves, which means that your children are going to be stronger and faster-"

"Okay can you get to the point, already because I have much better things to do!"

"You and Sam have already mated and are about to have 8 strong children. You have duties to our tribe and your alpha. As a female werewolf, we believe that your duty is to produce strong offspring with none other than the alpha."

"So wait-you want me to what-HAVE MORE CHILDREN WITH THAT BASTARD THERE?"

"Yes, Leah. That is what we decreed. You are to mate with your alpha and produce as many offspring as possible."

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY YOU ARE GOING TO GET ME TO DO THAT?" I take off running towards the door.

"Block doors!" As I reach the front door, Paul and Jared blocked the way.

"Sorry, Leah. We have to follow orders." Jared says sadly.

"WOW! THE ALPHA'S BITCH" Paul sneered. I am so angry that I punch him square in the jaw. I aim to punch him again only to be pulled back by Jake who whispers softly in my ear.

"Leah none of us agree with what they decreed, but please calm down. If not for anyone, for the sake of your children." At once, I calm down and I calmly walk back towards the living room and take a seat.

I glare at each and everyone of the council members, my own mother, and Sam who has his head down the whole time.

"So I am going to have loads of rough sex with the alpha huh?" I question.

"Only when you are in heat. Not always. Plus it would be hard for the both of you to resist the urge around that time. He will feel the lust, the possessiveness of having the female and you as a female will have a hard time resisting the advances of the male."

I burst out laughing. Everyone looks at me as if I have gone insane. "Oh I am sure I CAN resist him alright. So what you are going to keep me prisoner in this house."

"Of course not, Leah. You are part of the tribe. Our duty is to protect you. You can move about freely in La Push with the companionship of two pack mates. If you want to go out of La Push, you must seek permission from the Alpha and or be accompanied by him. The imprints are to help you along your pregnancy and help you raise your children."

"What about my doctor?"

"We have decided that Dr. Cullen will remain your doctor and we have allowed him free access La Push."

"Great. That makes me feel so much better! Don't you know I have an imprint and a best friend who live over the La Push borders?"

"We understand this. Rosalie, the le-vampire and your imprint, will be granted 3 hours of visit per day. At least, three pack mates will be in your general area when that happens."

"WHAT!? THEY WOULD NEVER HURT ME!"

"Leah, calm down all this shouting could not possibly be good for your children. We know that, but we are taking necessary precautions."

"Yeah—yeah…whatever" I roll my eyes and fold my arms over my chest.

"You are to move into Sam and Emily's house in the guest room. The pack have decided to make a nursery here in the house for the babies."

"I want Seth with me here."

"Done. Your younger brother can stay here as well."

"Oh and I am sure mom will never feel alone because she's got Charlie now, isn't it mother?"

"Well yes. Your mom and Charlie are engaged."

"Good to know. Is that all?" I ask wanting to leave the room as soon as possible.

"Yes that is all."

"Fine. I am heading to my room" Without waiting for a reply, I dash upstairs as much as possible, passing by Emily who is giving me a look of pity. I ignore it and go into the room slamming it locked.

I lie on my bed trying to absorb all what they have told me. No matter how hard I try, I could never get away from Sam. Why does the universe insist on being so unfair? How could I possibly mate with Sam knowing that he and Emily are happily in love. I just need a good cry. So I did. I sobbed the whole night until I fell asleep.

Sam's POV

After the council meeting, I made my way upstairs. There sat Emily in the hallway.  
"I guess you heard the whole thing." I say and she nods slowly.

"I am glad that you are able to be a father even if it is not with me." She says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

My attention turns towards the guest room. I walk up to it and I hesitantly knock on the door. "Leah?"

There was no answer, but I heard the bed moving up on down as she continued to sob. I felt bad. All I wanted to do was to go in there, hold her, kiss her. No I couldn't have these thoughts for her. I had Emily, she was my imprint. I turn towards Emily and motion for her.

"Let's go to bed, sweetheart." I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing her head.

Leah's POV

I was awakened by knocking at the door. I woke up with a jerk. The knocking was louder and began to get more persistent. So I yelled,  
"WHO KEEPS KNOCKING ON MY DOOR!?"

The person on the other side answered softly, "Leah, it's me Jake."

I groaned as I swung my legs over the bed and dragged my feet to the door and yanked it open.

"What Jake?" He looked at me with a sadden expression as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Why yes Jake, I had a pleasant sleep after being kidnapped by the pack, held against my will, and forced to stay here all so I can have more offspring with my ex boyfriend who left me for my home wrecker, backstabbing cousin!" I said calmly before going in for the final blow, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?! OF COURSE I DIDN'T SLEEP WELL!"

Jake cringed away from me, but quickly recovered. "You know Leah, none of us agree about this situation-"

"So why didn't stand up for me!"

"We did! All of us were angry, but the elders were not budging."

"What about Billy, my mom, and Sam, they jumped on board with everyone else!"

"Actually, they didn't want this for you."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. I wanted to speak, but Jake motioned for me to keep quiet. Surprisingly I did.

"They were in the minorities when it came to disagreeing to the decree. Sam was against it."

"But why?" I asked confused.

"You know why, Leah. He still cares for you even with the imprint-" I shook my head.

"No Jake…I don't want to hear it—"

"But—"

"No, buts! If he had still cared for me, he would have fought the imprint and never broke my heart. How is him still caring for me going to change anything. He has his precious Emily and I have my own imprint. So save it, because I am sick and tired of hearing BS excuses!"

I didn't wait for Jake's response as I fled back to my room, slammed the door behind and sat on my bed and cried. I thought Jake would come after me, but I was grateful he didn't because I needed this time to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Impossibly Possible: Leah's Octuplets

Chapter 11

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or Any of It's characters. Just My OC's Leahs children and Her imprint Terrance.

* * *

Seth phased and ran off. He soon found himself at the Cullens. He quickly phased back and ran inside the house to inform The Cullens about what had happened.

Meanwhile...

Rosalie, Terrance, Renesmee, Edward, and Bella had just come back from hunting. They immediately noticed that Leah and Seth were gone.

"Damn it!" Terrance swore hitting his hand ,which was clenched into a fist, against a rock which quickly shattered into pieces. They quickly ran back to their house to tell the rest of their family about Leahs disappearance. They were met by Seth who had just come inside. He informed them about what happened to Leah.

"We have to get her back!" Alice said, "Who knows what those Mutts will do to her."

"Now now settle down." Esme told them.

"Esme's right we Can't rush into this." Carlisle said.

"We can't wait!" Rosalie shot back.

"You heard what Seth said," Emmett began, "They're practically holding her hostage there."

"And forcing her to have children with her Ex and Alpha." Edward put in.

"We have to do something!" Jasper added in.

Carlisle turned to Seth. "Tell Sam we wish to meet with them As soon as possible at the treaty line."

Seth nodded and took off.

Terrance POV  
My family and I waited anxiously for the wolf pack to arrive. This would be the first time I would be seeing Sam. After all the things I heard from Leah, I wasn't really looking forward to it as I hated the guy already. If he had hurt Leah in anyway, I would kill him. I didnt even care about the treaty at the moment. I looked to my left and there stood Rosalie. She was so angry that she almost looked primal. Her pupils had dilated making her golden eyes appear to be darker. As she gritted her teeth together, her fangs looked sharper than usually. Her red colored lipstick looked redder than normally. She turned her head at a deadly angle making it to crack. Then she licked her lips and cracked her knuckles.

In fact, Rosalie looked like she was preparing to hunt. I wonder if she had enough of the elk blood to drink. Edward looked in my direction and shook his head confirming my suspicions. We hadnt hunted in a very long time and if Rosalie hadn't drank enough, it would make her very dangerous.

"Jasper and I will make sure, she doesnt do anything anything reckless, right Jasper?" Edward says giving Jasper a look who in turn nodded his head slowly. I knew Jasper could feel Rosalie's emotions and he sent a wave a calm towards her. Rosalie relaxed slightly, but her hands were still twitching violently. I looked all aroud us to see if I can find any small animals near by. I noticed a small squirrel scurry up the tree with my lightning speed, I caught it by its neck and handed it to Emmett.

Emmett held up the squirrel to Rosalie's mouth, but she was so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed infront of her.

Edward's POV  
This meeting could end up disastrously. I was listening in on everyone's thoughts, but Rosalie's was the worst. She hadnt had enough blood to drink and for a vampire that was very dangerous. We could snap and drink human's blood, which our family didnt want and it is also dangerous to us. We can't concentrate too well and its like the human equivalent of having low blood sugar. I continued to listen to Rosalie's thoughts. It held no logic nor reasoning behind it. she kept chanting over and over again.

HUNT...KILL SAM...TORTURE...KILL SAM...HUNT...I WILL KILL SAM-KILLKILLMORTAL ENEMYNEED SOME BLOODHUNTKILL...KILL...

Soon enough, Terrrance pounced onto a squirrel, handed it to Emmett, Who then placed the squirming animal underneath Rosalie's lips. She didn't notice it at first and then she began to sniff, then her eyes locked onto the animal. She grabbed the animal from Emmett's hand and with her fingers, she snapped its neck and she sunk her teeth within the animal and began to furiously suck its blood. When she had completely drained it, she threw it to the side. Blood ran from her mouth onto her chin and down her neck. As she licked her fingers, I noticed her eyes had specks of gold through out and her dilated pupils were less than before.

The blood was not enough to last her through the day, but it was enough to calm her down through this meeting. After this, she really needs to hunt, but I knew the reason why she didnt drink well was because she was worried about Leah and when she found out about Leah's disappearnce, she basically starved herself for the evening.

* * *

Soon enough, the wolf pack appeared before us-all in their wolf form with Sam in the front. Soon they came to a halt. Flanking Sam's sides were Jacob (the beta) and Paul. They stood in a line and faced all of us. I looked to my wife Bella as she held on to Renesmee. Renesmee was clutching onto her side and when she saw Jake, her face brightened up.

"Can I go see Jake?" She asked Bella.

"No sweetie, not now." Bella says giving her a kiss ontop of her curls.

"But why mommy?" she gave a small pout and looked like she was about to cry.

"Because we have an important meeting." Renesmee wasnt happy about this, but she understood and settled back by lying her head on Bella's shoulder.

The atmosphere became tense. I sighed as a I knew this would be a very long meeting.

faced the wolf pack. "Greetings," he said stretching out his arms. "We mean you know harm, but all we wish is to talk to you. Can all of you phase back?" The wolves stood rigid, including Sam, but after sometime he huffed in frustration and cocked his head towards the trees behind them. He walked towards them and the rest of the pack followed his lead.

Soon they reappeared in their human forms and stood before my family. "What can I do for you?" Sam asks folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, you see we have come to discuss Leah." At the mention of Leah's name, Sam's form began to shake, but Jared came up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered to him,

"Sam, calm down. We don't want to break the treaty." He immediately  
calmed down. He was thinking so many things at once, but his thoughts were prominent with feelings of love. I found that odd. Even with his imprint to Emily, a part of Sam was still hopelessly in love with Leah. I continued to listen in on his thoughts.

What are they doing here? What do they want Leah for? God, I love her so much. If she leaves again, I will be devastated...no-no- i can't I can't have feelings for Leah. Emily's my imprint-she should be the center of my universe.

Having stayed with Leah for so long and now listening to Sam's thoughts, I was puzzled. They both had imprints so why did they still love each other. Shouldn't Sam have forgotten all about Leah and Leah forgotten all about him. Terrance was a great guy and in my humble opinion a catch, but Leah could never see him as more than a friend even she tried. The whole imprinting thing, I still couldn't understand. The more I thought about it, the more confused I got.

I continued to listen to Sam's thoughts. He thought back to how Leah had first left and how depressed he had been.

Flash back...

Sam walks in after an evening of patrol. He was all sweaty and very tired. Emily ran towards him and hugged him.

"Oh Sam, did you guys find her?" Emily asked grabbing his face with both her hands, but Sam didn't say a word, he just shook his head, and pulled himself out of her embrace and started walking upstairs. "Sam aren't you going to eat something?" He stopped for awhile, but didn't turn around.

"I am not hungry, Emily." With that he continued walking up the stairs and walked into the room that he shared with Emily, sat on the bed, and buried his face into his hands, and cried softly. "Lee-Lee, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please come back to me." After awhile of being alone, Emily joined him upstairs.

"It's going to be ok. We will find her. We are going to find her." She says sitting on his lap and leaning her face on his shoulder.

End of Flashback

Before I can continue to listen more on Sam's thoughts. He responds, "Leah is safe-that is all you need to know." Before Carlisle can say a word, Rosalie steps forward shouting

"YOU SON OF A BITCH IF YOU HAVE MISTREATED LEAH I WILL KILL-" Carlisle interrupts her by furiously shouting "ENOUGH!" He turns back to give her a disapproving glare. "Must you insist on behaving so badly. We have come to discuss not to make things worse. All we wish to know is Leah being treated well." He then turns back to the pack.

"We would never hurt her. We wish to protect her."

Terrance steps closer to the treaty line. "You better be telling the truth Mutt!" He threatens crossing his arms. Sam does the same as both men seem to be doing some sort of staring contest.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Leah's imprint and if you have mistreat her in any way I will kill you!"

"I would like to see you try." Both men lunge towards the other, but are pulled back-Sam by Jacob, Jared, and Paul and Terrance by Emmett, Jasper, and I. Behind Sam, the rest of the pack is ready in case a fight were to ensue. Our family, with the exception of Carlisle, Esme, and Bella, got in a defensive position as well.

"All this arguing is getting us anywhere. There is no use starting an unneccessary war. We both want what's best for Leah and we can all agree that fighting is not the solution." Carlisle says looking from one to the other. Sam calms down and gives a sigh.

"You are right. There is no point breaking the treaty." Sam agrees. "What is it that you want?"

"Well our family has grown accustomed to Leah. In fact, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella have become such great friends with her. Please don't hold her prisoner to La Push alone. We ask that we are granted permission to see her and for her to come visit us anytime."

Sam thought about this for awhile before answering, "Carlisle, you are allowed onto our lands at any time. As for the rest of you, you will be granted 3 hours daily to visit. If Leah is to visit Forks, she is able to only if she is accompanied by at least three pack members."

"Agreed. We only want Leah to be safe."

"She is safe. She is now with her tribe and her brothers. No harm shall come to her." After the agreement, we started heading back to her home. The pack headed back to La Push. I know that Carlisle let Leah stay in La Push to avoid a war, but at the same time the members of our family couldnt help but feel solemn knowing that we wouldnt see her as much as we used to. Even Renesme sensed this and turned towards me from Bella's arms.

"Daddy, does that mean that I can still see Aunt Leah, Uncle Seth, and Jacob?" Her bronze curls covered a part of her face and she had a slight pout.

"You can see them. Aunt Leah just isn't going to live with us anymore." At this, her face lit up into a huge smile. I couldn't help but smile back. She then back towards Bella and rested her head on her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Impossibly Possible: Leah's Octuplets

Chapter 12

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or Any of It's characters. Just My OC's Leahs children and Her imprint Terrance.

* * *

Leah's POV

Did Sam really still care for me? A part of me wanted to deny this fact, but deep down inside, I knew that was the truth. I wanted to let go of all the pain I had, but I couldn't now that I constantly had to be in his presence.

I thought about Terrance and how he had been supportive of me these past months since he had first come to the Cullens. While he was on my mind every single day, he wasn't a constant. It had always been Sam who consumed my thoughts. Now very soon, our children were going to be born. After they were born, I would have to mate with

Sam once more. He didn't love me. He was in love with Emily. My life was really fucked up!

I was caught up in my own little world, that I didn't noticed the door opening. It took someone sitting on my bed and wrapping their arms around me to realize that I wasn't alone. I jerked away in response.

"Leah, it's me!" I heard a familiar male voice.

I looked up to see the Seth. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Oh Seth" I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed onto his chest. He just held me there and kissed the top of my head.

"It's going to be, ok Sis."

"Seth, don't leave me! Please don't leave me! I feel so alone!" I balled my fist into his shirt.

"I will never leave you. I am going to be right here." I continued to sob, until I felt tired. Seth just held me and rubbed my back. We sat there for a moment. Then my stomach growled. Boy did I feel hungry.

Reading my mind, Seth lifted my face up to look at me, "Wow, Leah! Your stomach seems to be needing food right about now." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yep. I got myself to feed and these little ones." I say rubbing my stomach. Seth helped me to stand up and lead me towards the door, but I stopped.

"What's the matter?" He turned back to look at me with concern.

"I-uh—I don't want to see everyone." I whispered looking down at my feet.

"Leah? Leah look at me." I looked up at him. "You are my sister. I will be there with you. If anyone of those jerks try anything with you. I will kill them!" I wanted to laugh at the seriousness in my brother's eyes, but I decided against it. They held so much sincerity in them. I had to admit, my little brother was definitely not little anymore. He was becoming a man. If it weren't for him, my children, or the Cullens I don't know what I would have done.

"Ok." I say smiling once more at him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We began our walk downstairs and towards the dining room. With every step, my heart started to pound faster. I dreaded seeing everyone, especially Sam and Emily. My babies sensing my distress, began to knudge me with their tiny little feet.

We soon arrived in the dining room. Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, and Claire, who was sitting in her high chair, were all talking animatedly. Emily was at the stove busy trying to finish frying the bacon. On the table already were plates full of eggs, sausages, biscuits, milk, orange juice, tea, and fruits. Emily was preparing quite a feast.

Emily then turn towards our direction. Her eyes lighting up.

"Oh Leah! Seth! Join the group" As she said this, all heads snapped up looking at us. Sam, in particular, I could feel his eyes on me as I muttered "Thanks." to Emily and made my way towards an empty seat that was seated next to Claire. Seth sat right next to me. The once animated atmosphere turned tense and silent.

I absolutely refused to look anyone in the face except for Seth or Claire who asked me about my pregnant tummy. She was a sweetheart. I smiled so sweetly at her and she smiled back at me with to large gaps in the row of teeth.

Sam's POV

When she walked in, I couldn't help but stare. Even though she looked so sad and refused to give any eye contact, she still so beautiful. Then I saw how she started interacting with Claire—how genuinely happy she seemed with the small child. I knew that she would be a wonderful mother to our children.

I had caused her so much heart attack. Now she wont have anything to do with me. I couldn't blame her. I felt guilty, but I was happy that I at least have a chance to see the babies when they were born.

I felt a pair of eyes watching me, I turned to see Emily giving me a questioning look. I quickly gave her a reassuring smile to calm her nerves. This seemed to work as she smiled back at me and went back to putting the rest of the bacon on a plate.

Emily's POV

I saw how he looked at her as she walked in. There was no denying that Leah Clearwater was one of the most beautiful women on the reservations. There was also no denying that Sam still had feelings for her. He could deny it all he wants, but I know better.

I continued to watch Sam staring intently at Leah, until he turned to face me and gave me a smile. That reassured me-even though Sam still had those feelings, he was still bound by the imprint and obligated to me.

Leah's POV

After breakfast, I excused myself from the table. Seth helped escort me back upstairs and into my room. I needed to take a shower. I slowly took off my clothes, unbraided my hair, and then wrapped a white fluffy towel around my body. I was careful to tie so it won't fall. Plus I looked pretty unattractive with my large stomach. The only thing that I liked about myself was that my hair was back to how it was months ago and my small B cup breasts had nearly doubled in size. I ran my fingers through my hair before leaving my room and heading straight to the bathroom.

As I was walking through the hall, my foot caught onto a chord laying across the floor. I tripped and was expecting impact, but strong muscular arms steadied me.

Sam's POV

After breakfast, Leah left abruptly without saying a word to anyone-to me. We hadn't spoken since yesterday and I found myself wanting to speak with her. I also wanted to check up on her before patrolling.

As I got upstairs, I saw Leah come out of her bedroom, her long hair falling down her back and white fluffy towel tied around her towel. I couldn't help but noticed how sexy her legs looked and her breasts were creating some major cleavage. She really had a nice pair of—before I could finish my thought, she was tripping and I raced to catch her.

She looked up at me with shock. We stood there with my hands on her waist and her hands gripping my biceps tightly.

"Sam." She says simply.

"Lee-Leah, are you ok?"

"I am fine!" She spat pulling out of my embrace.

"Ok-well—I—uh—I am going to go to patrol. I just wanted to check on you to make sure that you were ok. If you need anything while I am gone, you have Emily, Quil, and Embry."

There was an awkward silence as folded her arms over her chest and stared at me with a blank expression.

"Sure-ok-Whatever." She says before stomping off towards the bathroom. I cringe as she slams the door shut behind her. I give a sigh as I headed back towards downstairs.

I would have anything for her to react with some sort of emotion, even anger, but she responded to me as if she didn't care.

Leah's POV

I stepped in the shower, letting the warm water run down my body and through my hair. It felt wonderful. As I showered, I couldn't help but think about the incident in the hallway-how Sam had looked at me-me feeling up his strong steady arms-his hands on my waist-

God Leah! I chastise myself. Think of something else. I could not be having these feelings for Sam, especially after the heartbreak he put me through.  
Think of something else. Yes Something else! I started to think of Terrance and Rosalie—how the two of them had been my closest friends. Even Bella Swan, whom I used to hate with a passion, she had grown on me and become a great friend. I smiled at how they were always there with me. I couldn't wait to see this afternoon.

Yes that is right, they are going to be two vampires and a pale face coming on the reservation. It was a bit odd that they were my friends and people would talk, but I could care less. At least it will be better than having to speak with my so-called family and tribe.


	13. Chapter 13

Impossibly Possible: Leah's Octuplets

Chapter 12

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or Any of It's characters. Just My OC's Leahs children and Her imprint Terrance.

* * *

That evening, Terrance, Rosalie, and Bella showed up at Sam and Emily's home accompanied by Paul, Jared, and Quil. Upon seeing me, all three of them ran towards me and gave me a big hug.

"Hey Girl, I missed you!" Rosalie said as she hugged me.

"In fact, we all missed you. Its just not the same with you at the house anymore." Bella says.

I then turned towards Terrance and gave him a playful punch in the arm. He chuckled and then threw his arms around me. "So how is my lovely Leah doing?" He asked. Before I could answer, we all heard loud growl come from behind us.

We turned to see Sam's shaking form. He was looking straight at Terrance. "Get your hands off of her!" He shouted.

Rosalie in anger, marched up to him and stared him straight in the face. "You listen, dog and you listen good. You DON'T own Leah! She is her own person and after all the hell you put her through, you have no right to command her around like she is some defenseless little girl! Leah is not only one of my bestfriends, but one of the strongest women I have ever met. I don't know how she could put up with the likes of you! Because you don't deserve her or anyone for that matter. So I suggest you SHUT THE HELL UP and COOL IT!" She poked him in the chest.

The atmosphere grew tense as everyone noticed that Sam's form hadn't stopped shaking. Paul, Jared, and Quil were on alert in case a fight began, but surprisingly, someone came to calm Sam down. Emily came up behind Sam and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Samuel Uley, you stop that this instant! These are Leah's friends and our guests! How dare you be rude to them!" Emily says.

Immediately, Sam calmed down and turned towards Emily. "Emily, I am sorry." He says giving her a hug.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. Apologize to Leah-apologize to all of them."

"But—"

"No, buts Sam. Just do it." He then turned towards all of us, took a big sigh, and muttered "Sorry."

"What, was that, I couldn't hear you." Rosalie says with smirk.

At this statement, Sam's jaw clenched. He looked like he was ready to blow up again, but was shot down by Emily's glare.

"I said. I AM SORRY." He says louder, but with a bit more force. Rosalie smile widens and she puts her hands on her hips.

Sam then turns his attention towards me, his eyes locking onto my mine. "They are allowed on the Reservation for only 3 hours. By 6 o clock, they are to be escorted out of here. Is that understood?" I simply nod my head.

"Come on Leah lets go to the beach!" Bella says grabbing my arm and we began to walk away from Sam and Emily's home. A couple of feet behind us were Paul, Jared, and Quil in their wolf forms, following us.

Soon we reached the beach. Rosalie and Bella ran towards the water, while Terrance and I stayed on the sand. I laid my head on Terrance's lap as he began to run his fingers through my hair. For someone passing by, it looked like a romantic gesture, but he and I were such great friends that this was not a big deal .

"How have you been Leah?" Terrance asked me.

"I am ok." I bit my lip.

"You are lying. Tell me the truth."

"What do you think, Terrance? I have to be here on constant surveillance. I basically have no life….no privacy…no anything and the worst part is that I have to see Sam everyday and relieve my heartbreak all over again."

Terrance didn't say a word, but looked at me so I continued, " I thought I could forget about Sam, but no matter how much I try. I just can't. He has put me through so much and he acts like he still cares even when he is with his Emily. It would be much easier to hate him, but I just can't find it in myself to do that…..I just-" I began to cry.

As if on cue, Rosalie and Bella made their way towards us and sat down. Rosalie pulled me up to a sitting position and then gave me hug. Her body temperature was considerably much colder than mine, but it was still comforting. I cried onto her shoulder.

"Shhhhh….it's going to be ok, Leah. You are such a strong person. Why do you think that you and I get on so well?" She whispered softly in my ear.

"Our love for children." I responded back in between sobs.

"That and also the fact that we take no shit from anyone." I laughed. No matter how sad I was, Rosalie could always say something that would cheer me up. Bella hadn't said a word, but she was on the left side, rubbing my back.

This was what I had needed-love and understanding. My three friends were there to give me that. I turn to look at Terrance who was in deep contemplation. I wondered what he was thinking about, so I lightly touched his hand.

"What's going on through your head?" I ask softly.

He turns to look at me. "You still love him." He simply states.

"What?" I asked and then realized what he meant. "You still love Sam." I didn't respond back as I realized what he said was true.

"Yeah, but if she still loves him then he still loves her." Bella jumps into the conversation. All three of us stare at her prompting her to continue. "Didn't you guys noticed how he looked at her when we first showed up?"

"NO—Bella, do explain." Rosalie says rolling her eyes. Bella didn't get her sarcasm so she did as Rosalie said. "Well he was so protective of her and he acted as if she was his—"

"Yeah, but Emily calmed him down" I interrupted shaking my head. "Emily may have calmed him down, but that's only because she is his imprint, but you on the other hand, you bring out the passion in him. He doesn't have that same passion with Emily. He is almost like a completely different person-like a robot. He got extremely jealous of Terrance touching you. You bring out a side in Sam that Emily could never in her wildest dreams , would be able to accomplish. He appears to be a strong person infront of everyone including Emily, but with you, he is completely vulnerable. Don't you see it, Leah? He still loves you."

"No…no…he loves Emily." I shook my head.

"Wrong again! The imprint is telling him to love Emily, but with you, there isn't some sort of force telling him to love you, he chose to love you and a part of him still does."

"Even if that were true, there is no way he could break the imprint and I would never ask him to break it for me. I would never wish for the same heartbreak on Emily or anyone else."

"How do you know that for sure Leah? He didn't even notice Emily, until she spoke up."

"Yeah, but Emily didn't come out until she heard Sam shouting." Rosalie says absentmindedly while she inspected her perfectly manicured nails.

"Wrong again. Emily was standing on the front porch the whole entire time. All of you were too consumed in that moment to realize that she was there."

"But—but—"

"But what Leah? I think it is possible for an imprint to break. Its just that nobody has ever tried. Plus look at you and Terrance shouldn't you and him be hopelessly in love, shouldn't you have forgotten all about Sam, and your heartbreak?"

It got quiet as we all thought about what Bella said. After sometime, Paul came out. "Ok, all you leeches got to go back to your side of town." He says sticking his nose up in disgust. I just rolled my eyes at him. I hugged my three friends goodbye and was escorted back to Sam and Emily's place.


	14. Chapter 14

Impossibly Possible: Leah's Octuplets

Chapter 14

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or Any of It's characters. Just My OC's Leahs children and Her imprint Terrance.

**I accidentally skipped a chapter so I put that one in as chapter 11 and chapter 12 as 13. So to make it up to you guys I thought that I'd post another chapter. **

* * *

I hugged my three friends goodbye and was escorted back to Sam and Emily's place.

As I opened the door, there sitting at the table was Sam, Sue, Old Quil, Billy, and the rest of the elders. There were plates full of spaghetti infront of them and infront of an empty place that I assumed was for me.

"Leah, so nice of you to join us. Take a seat next to Sam. We have something important to discuss."

I stiffly made my way to my seat and sat down. I was a bit nervous about what we were going to be talking about.

Sam POV

Emily had prepared a delicious meal of spaghetti and meatballs for us as we all sat at the table waiting for Leah. Soon she walked in with Paul, Jared, and Quil. Old Quil told her to take seat and she sat right next to me. I could feel her heartbeat racing. I could also hear the steady heartrates of our children.

"Now that we are all here. It is time to discuss the cottage." Old Quil says. Leah looks at me with a puzzled look on her face and I just shrugged. I had no idea what the old man was talking about. He continued to talk. "As you all know, the both of you will mate once more in the upcoming months. The elders have spoken and we have bought a small property about 2 miles away from here. There is much land and a small cottage. That is where the both of you will go for the duration of time to have privacy."

"Wow. So this is what you wanted to discuss? About a stupid cottage!" Leah exclaims in anger.

"Leah." Sue says giving her a glare which she returned back.

"What? What more do you want from me! I am caged here on this stupid reservation and I am forced to have sexual relations with my ex boyfriend who is about to get married to my cousin, who I once saw as sister. Don't you all see how FUCKED up that is!? So excuse me, if I think that this conversation is pathetic and complete waste of my FUCKING time!"

"You WILL bite your tongue young lady! I have tolerated this behavior enough long enough! Sue you must really teach your daughter some manners." Old Quil says.

"Ummmh excuse me! I am sitting right here! Don't talk about me as if I am not even in the room. If there is anyone who needs to learn manners, its all of you. Haven't you ever heard of free will? Why don't I get a choice to say how I feel in this situation?"

"Because Leah, we do what is best for the tribe."

"Oh really? Well if you want more wolves,why the HELL can't Sam mate with Emily then?" She turns to look at me with hate in her eyes. There was a moment of silence. I knew why the elders decreed that I mate with Leah. I just didn't want to say why and I am sure the elders didn't want to mention it either.I saw Emily stop washing the cup she had in her hand and stiffen slightly.

"Well is anyone going to answer my question? Wouldn't it make more sense for Sam to mate with Emily seeing as how they are going to be married by next year? Why does it have to be me? HELL I am already carry 8 of his children. Its like you guys want to turn me into some Fucking machine and churn out 100 children! How FUCKED up is that! Sam SHOULD mate with Emily NOT ME!"

The elders debating on how to respond to Leah's outburst looked at each other and then I saw their heads nodding in agreement. I held my breath as Old Quil finally responds back to Leah.

"Sam can't mate with Emily because she is unable to bear children to carry on the wolf line." At this, Leah got quiet. Emily unable to take it any longer runs out of the kitchen crying. I wanted to go comfort her, but Old Quil gave me a look signaling that I should stay here.

The next moment, Leah got up from the table. "Where do you think you are going?" Old Quil demands.

"To go find my cousin! You know what, all of you are SELFISH BASTARDS! So what if Emily is not able to get pregnant? That doesn't mean through her future husband at the next female who is able to. You guys make me sick! I am out of here!" She stomps out of the room as we all looked on.

I wanted desperately to check on both Leah and Emily, but I knew the elders wanted me to remain in the kitchen. So I did.

Leah's POV

When I heard that Emily was barren, I felt immense guilt. I may be still very angry at my cousin, but that didn't mean that I was completely heartless. She didn't deserve to be humiliated like that in front of everyone. Those FUCKING bastards.

I heard soft crying coming from outside. I knew that it belonged to Emily. I walked outside to where she was sitting and I timidly sat down next to her. Her hair was falling over her face. I hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and stared at me straight into my eyes. "I know I deserved this. After all the hell I put you through. You always used to tell me that Karma was a bitch. So here is my Karma for betraying you-our friendship, our trust."

"Emily, I didn't come here to tell you that."

"Then why DID you come here?"

I sighed scooting a bit closer to Emily. "I came here to see if you were alright." She blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"But—but you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Emily. I could never hate you even if I had tried. Don't get me wrong, I am still angry about what you have done, but you will always be my cousin-my sister."

"Oh Leah!" She cried throwing her arms around me and sobbing. "Please forgive me, I am so sorry for everything. For hurting you…for all the heart ache. I was completely selfish…I-I—"

"Shhhhhh….Emily its ok. I think a part of me had already forgave you long ago. It was just too much to deal with at one time. Plus, you shouldn't be crying. You will be marrying Sam in a year from now."

"But that is the thing! I stole Sam from you! You deserve that happiness. You and your children deserve to have that family you always dreamed of" She looked up once again starring at me. I wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Emily, Sam and I will never get back together. What has happened has happened. He will always be in mine and the children's lives, but that's about it. I may have to mate with him, but he is yours and he will always be yours." I say even though it pains me to say this.

Emily continued to cry as I held her. After sometime, she stopped crying, but we continued to sit on the steps with her in my embrace. "Do you remember when we were little girls and we used to catch fireflies at night?" I ask her.

"Yeah I remember. We used to pretend they were lamps" She laughed. The mood soon lightened up and we began to reminisce of our childhood together. It felt like old times before all the drama happened.

Emily's POV

I was so happy to finally make some sort of amends for Leah. I was surprised that she cared so much. That was one thing that I had always admired about Leah. She was not only a strong person, but she had such a giving heart and always put others ahead of herself.

I had done Leah wrong. I knew that and by keeping Sam to myself when he had belonged to Leah was completely Selfish of me.

I vowed to make things better-if it means getting Sam and Leah back together then so be it. It may pain me and I may also be slightly jealous of my cousin, but I know that she deserved to be happy.

I could only hope that I could find it in myself to let Sam go and for him to go back to Leah. What he and her share was love. This imprinting thing was not love, it was an illusion of love. Not only that, but it caused so much trouble.

I know it would take time for me to get used to being alone, but I will eventually. Maybe I will find someone, but I hardly doubt it with my scarred up face. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the door opening. Leah and I both turned around to see Sam.

Sam's POV

I walked out onto the front porch to see Leah and Emily laughing and talking. There was no animosity between them, just pure friendship. Leah's head was thrown back as she was laughing. There was a spark in her eyes that I hadn't seen in months. Next to her was Emily covering her mouth as she was fighting off her giggles. I didn't want to intrude on their moment and I decided to head back inside. As I was about to turn, they both turned towards my direction.

"Sam." They both said at the same time. Emily abruptly got up and then helped leah onto her feet.

"I am so sorry to interrupt—maybe I will just go back inside."

"No its ok. It's getting a bit late. Plus we can catch up tomorrow." Emily says.

"Ok." There was an awkward silence. I wasn't sure how to tell Leah or Emily about what the council had decided. I wasn't too sure how they would both respond. So I swallowed up my fear and told them.

"The elders want Leah and I to stay in the cottage until the children are born so that we can get used to being close together." They both remained quiet so I continued talking. "Leah and I are to sleep in the same bed starting from tonight."

Leah was in complete shock and Emily had a hurt expression on her face, but she quickly covered it up by giving a smile. "Well that's fine. You two need to prepare to get physically intimate anyways before Leah goes into heat." She turns towards Leah who was still in shock. "Come on, let's get you ready. When do you guys leave?"

"Now. Have her pack enough stuff for the month. Doctor Cullen will be there tomorrow to check up on her as she will be giving birth to the babies in the cottage. There is also more space for the nursery." Emily gently grabs Leah's hand and leads her towards the door. Before getting inside, Emily gives me a reassuringly squeeze on my shoulder.

Leah still remained quiet and refused to give me any eye contact whatsoever.

Emily's POV

I knew it would come to this, but I didn't think it would be too soon. My initial reaction was jealousy, but then I remembered I vowed to make things right. I had to slowly let go of Sam so that he and Leah can finally get back together again. Of course, this is going to take a lot of work. I know Leah and how stubborn she is. It would take time for her to trust Sam or I ever again.

There has been some progress between her and I, but with Sam, it might take a bit longer. As soon as we got upstairs, I lead Leah to sit on the bed then I went to the closet and I rummaged through the closet to find a bag of clothes. In that bag was a maternity silk night gown. It had thin straps and would cover up her bosom and fit around her large stomach. The dress came all the way down to her ankles. I found a white lacy D cup bra and matching lacy panties. I folded them neatly and put them into a separate bag and placed them on the bed.

"What is that, Em?" She asked eying them suspiciously. I smiled sly.

"Just your nightgown. Now go take a shower." I handed her a towel and sent her towards the bathroom. As soon as Leah left, Sam walked in.

"How is she?" He asked sitting on the bed next to the suitcase where I was packing Leah's clothes.

"She is fine. Taking a shower now." I reply.

Sam gives a sigh. "Emily I am sorry. I am sorry for all of this. I never agreed to all of this."

"I know that Sam." I turned to look at him.

"You know I love you, right?" He walked up to me and then lifted my face up and kissed me straight on the lips. This kiss was much different from the rest of our kisses. It was like he was holding back. In fact, holding back was an understatement. There was no spark-no fire. If anything, it was a kiss to reassure himself that he still loved me. I shook my head. Sam was in total denial about his feelings for Leah and Leah, though, she responds to Sam by ignoring him or anger, she still had feelings that she was unwilling to acknowledge. This would be a very tough task, getting these two back together, but I was determined to do it.

Soon the door bangs open revealing a Leah in her fluffy white towel and hair dripping. She hadn't yet noticed Sam, but Sam noticed her and he was looking her up and down with lust in his eyes.

"Emily-WHERE THE HELL IS THE HAIR DRYER? I have been looking for it everywhere—" her eyes then drifted to Sam who was standing a couple of feet behind me…."Oh Sam." She says acknowledging his presence.

"It's in the bathroom downstairs. You want me to get it for you?"

"No thank you. I will get it myself." She was about to leave and then I forgot her nightgown. "Leah?" she turns back to look at me as I toss her the bag.

I was once again left with Sam, but Sam wasn't paying attention to me, he was busy looking at the spot from where Leah was standing. He snapped out of his reverie and turned towards me.

"I am going to go outside and wait for Leah. Send her down when all her things are packed and she is ready." He gave me a final kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs.

Soon Leah came back up with her hair fully dried and wearing the nightgown. It looked absolutely gorgeous on her. It covered her bosoms like I expected it to, but you could still tell that her breasts were very large, round, and firm. Her hair cascaded down her back. She stared back at me with her arms folded over her chest.

"Emily, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

I just smiled innocently at her.

"Oh it's just a nightgown." I continue throwing stuff in her suitcase.

"DON'T YOU PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME! It's basically see through! My bra and panties are showing!"

"At Least, you look sexy." I wink at her.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Considering that Sam and I are NOT going to be mating tonight or anything near that, why would I need to look sexy in the first place?" She places her hands on her hips.

"For practice."

"WHAT?!"

"Come on Leah, just have fun with it! Its fun to dress and feel sexy every once in awhile." Leah looked at me and I could tell she wasn't convinced by what I was saying, but luckily she didn't push the issue any further. I finished up packing the rest of her suitcase, gave her a warm bathrobe to put over her nightgown, and we headed downstairs.

When we got there, Seth, Embry, and Jacob were there along with Sam. Upon seeing me struggle with the suitcase, Embry gladly took it from me.

"Here let me help you with that." Embry says smiling at me.

"Thanks a bunch Embry." I say kissing his cheek. Upon contact, his cheeks got red and he looked away from me shyly. Seth ran to his sister's side.

"Need some help Leah?" He asked.

"My feet hurt." She says. Without being asked, Seth picked her off the ground and carried her. Sam comes to kiss me goodnight and the five of them start walking towards the cottage.


	15. Chapter 15

Impossibly Possible: Leah's Octuplets

Chapter 15

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or Any of It's characters. Just My OC's Leahs children and Her imprint Terrance.

Emily's POV

"My feet hurt." She says. Without being asked, Seth picked her off the ground and carried her. Sam comes to kiss me goodnight and the five of them start walking towards the cottage.

Leah's POV

I could not believe it! Tonight, Sam and I would be sleeping in the same bed. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I felt so nervous. We walked in relative silence except for Seth checking to make sure he wasn't hurting me and Jake's talk about his imprint Nessie, who by now looks like she is about 5 or 6 years old.  
Throughout the whole entire walk, I noticed Sam's hands were clenched by his sides and he kept glancing at me every so often. Finally we reached the cottage.

"Seth go place her in the bedroom. I need to discuss something with Jake and Embry."

Emily's POV  
The house was quiet after everyone left, So I decided to take a walk. It was so peaceful. I know that if anyone caught me now, they would say how dangerous it was, but at this moment, I didn't care. I just needed some air.

Embry's POV

After the talk with Sam, I decided to head outside for a quick walk. Sam just told us about the patrolling schedule for the next couple of weeks. It was a chilly night, but me being a werewolf, it didn't really bother me. As I placed my hands into my pocket, I heard a woman humming. When I got closer said woman had rounded the corner and bumped into me.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed. She looked up at me. It was Emily. She was wearing wearing a white nightgown with a brown sweat thrown over it. "EMBRY!" She exclaimed when she noticed me.

"Emily?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk."

"Me too, but you know its dangerous for your to be out here by yourself."

"I know—but—would you like to walk with me?" She smiled at me.

"Of course." I smiled back at her as we continued walking in the same direction. Emily wrapped her arms around herself. I noticed that she was shivering so I wrapped my muscular arms around her petite body. She immediately stopped shivering.

"Thank you." She says.

"No problem." I pulled her closer to me.

Emily's POV

Embry was such a sweet boy. He was always willing to help out whenever anyone needed help. He was a bit shy so I didn't know too much about him. The only thing I knew was that nobody on the reservation knew who his father was. All we knew was that his father was from this reservation and his mother the Makah Reservation. Everyone suspected that he was either half brothers with Sam, Jacob, or Quil, but we didn't know for sure.

I had known Embry, like I knew everyone else in the pack, since the time they were boys. Growing up Embry had always been quiet, lanky, and a bit nerdy, but now as I am looking at him. He looked very mature. He was no where near as big as Sam nor Jacob, but he was still pretty muscular. His arms were huge and he had killer abs. In fact, Embry had gotten more handsome over the years. I continued to stare at him until he noticed me starring at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said shyly.

"About what?"

"About how grown up you are now."

"Well what can I say, I know I am pretty handsome." He winked at me and she hit him playfully in the arm. "OWWW." My hand now hurt.

"Oh shoot! Emily are you ok?" He gently took my hand to examine it.

Back at the Cottage….

Leah's POV

I walked back into the bedroom just as Sam walked in carrying my heavy suitcase and then setting it on the floor. I froze in place suddenly feeling very nervous. He was completely shirtless and wearing his boxers. He continued to stare at me as I went to sit at the other end of the bed and face away from him. I slowly undid my bathrobe and let it slide to the floor. I knew Sam had to have been still watching because his heartbeat accelerated.

"Are you cold?" he asked me as he slid into the covers. I slowly nod my head and slide into the covers as well, but I face away from him. There was an awkward silence, until he spoke again, "Leah, wont you ever speak to me or are you going to continue to ignore me?"

I sigh and turn to face him. He was all the way on the other end of the bed. His eyes bore through mine. "Fine, Sam. What do you want to talk about?"

"How are you?" I give him a look, "….Ok that was a stupid question. How are the babies?"

"They are fine." I say instinctively placing my hand on my stomach. His eyes go straight to that direction.

"May I-" He trails off.

"May you what?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"May I feel your stomach?" I blush at his words. I thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt for him to feel and get acquainted with his children before they were born.

"Yes." I answer softly. He came closer to me and placed his large hands on my stomach. He then put his ears to my stomach.

"I can hear their hearts beating." I smile as he continues to listen. He then looks up at me with so much intensity that it scared me. "Leah." He breathes. By this point his face is within inches from mine. He begins to carress my face and then his fingers trace my lips. Before I knew it he presses his lips softly to mine. He deepens the kiss. I was enjoying every minute of it and then I thought about all what happened and Emily. I pulled away abruptly. Sam looked a bit hurt by my action, but then he covered it up pretty quickly.

"I'm sorry—I—shouldn't have done that. It was an impulse."

"I am going to sleep." I hurriedly say turning away from him and he does the same.

The next morning, I was awakened by light flashing through my eyes. It was morning time already. I wanted to get up but something was holding me down. I looked around me and I had realized that Sam and I had moved closer together into this position. He had his arm wrapped securely around my stomach, my back was pressed against his chest, and his chin was lying on my head. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. I didn't want to bother him, so I just lied there in his arms enjoying the warmth.

Emily's POV  
Yesterday night, I had almost broken my hand, but thanks to Embry, he took me back to his place. There my hand was placed in bucket of ice. I started to think back to the conversation we had that night as we both sat at his kitchen table.

Flash Back

Embry walks in with a towel and he gently takes my hand as he wraps it in the warm towel. "How is your hand feeling?" He asked looking up at me with concern in his eyes.

"It feels so much better." I reply. Soon it got quiet and I observed him as he sat back in his seat. He rubbed the back of his head and looked anywhere but me. It puzzled me. He has given me eye contact before, so why not now. I gently place my hand on his arm and noticed that he tensed slightly and his face turned a shade of red.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine—I—uh-just tired-you know from a long day."

"I can imagine. You patrolled today."

"Yeah for the first half of the day and then later, I had to accompany Leah."

"Not a moments of rest." At this comment, he nods his head in agreement. We sat there for a moment in complete silence and then I had an idea. "Embry, would you really like to relax?" He raises his an eyebrow at me to signal he didn't understand what I meant. "I mean, would you like to relieve tension from the days work?" Without giving him a chance to answer, I grab his hand , and I lead him towards the living room's couch where I made him to lie on his back. He lifts his head up from one of the pillows and gives me a confused look.

"Emily—what's are you doing-"

"Just relax. I am not going to murder you. I am about to give you a massage." He was about to talk again, but once I began, he quieted down and relaxed visibly. The only people I gave massages to were my family which included Leah, Seth, Sue, as well as my own parents and Sam, of course. My mother was a massage therapist so naturally I learned many techniques from her. Why I offered to give one to Embry, I had no idea. Soon enough, he started dosing off. As soon as he was asleep, I decided to head back towards my house. Wrapping my sweater tighter around my night gown, I started heading towards the door, but I was grabbed from behind and pulled back. As a result, I ended up on Embry's lap.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going back home."

"No. Stay here for the night. I don't feel comfortable with you going all by yourself in the middle of night. It's not safe."

"But I don't want to impose-" he shushed me by placing his finger on my lips.

"Don't be silly, Emily. It's fine. You can sleep in my mom's old room."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" He continued to stare at me and I noticed that I was still sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around me. There were a couple of things that I had never noticed about Embry. His eyes were a bright green color and when he smiled at me, he had really cute dimples. His normally short hair had grown a little past his ears giving his hair a somewhat shaggy look. He looked so much more handsome that way, but I knew that it was only a matter of time, until Sam would ask him to cut it once more. I abruptly got up from his lap and he got up from the couch. He then led me upstairs gathering a couple of blankets and then settled me into the room. Before leaving, he turned towards me saying.

"I will be in my room next door. If you need anything, just come and let me know. My door will be open. Have a goodnight." He kisses my forehead and leaves closing my door softly. I sigh as I fell back onto the mattress. It was quite comfortable. Soon I started to drift off, but was awakened by some squeeking noise. I sat up straight in the bed and hugged myself.

What was that noise? It continued on. It sounded almost like animal. Then I felt something scurry below my feet under the covers. I jumped slightly. I felt it make its way up my body. I wanted to move, but I was too paralyzed with fear. I decided to turn the lights on and then I threw my covers back revealing a light grey mouse. I screamed and tossed it off of me. The door barges open and he rushes in.

"Emily, what's the matter? What happened?"

"OH MY GOODNESS! OH MY GOODNESS! EMBRY THERE IS A MOUSE IN MY ROOM!" I was jumping up and down on the mattress screaming.

"WHERE? WHERE?" He searched wildly for the mouse in the room, but could not find it anywhere. "Ok, it seems to be gone." He says looking once more at me. By this time, I had calmed down a bit, but I was still so frightened. "In the meantime, you get some sleep, ok?" he says sitting on the bed and tucking a strand of my long hair behind my ears. I flung myself into his arms.

"Oh Embry-but-I am still so scared. What if it is still here, hiding? Please don't leave me by myself! I don't want to be alone. I buried my face into his bare chest. He held me and began to stroke my hair and then he lifted my face up.

"Do you want to stay in my room?" I numbly nodded my head and looked down towards the ground to see if the creature was still lurking around in my room. Embry sensing my anxiety about it, gently picks me up and carries me towards him room where he places me in his warm bed and climbs in after me. I lie my head on his chest. "Try to get some rest." He kisses my forehead.

End of flashback

As I sat reminiscing, I realized two things: one, I didn't spend the night at my own place. Two, I slept with Embry, who happened not to be my fiancé. Sure we didn't do anything other than fall asleep, but I still felt guilty. I am sure if Sam knew about this, he wouldn't be too pleased at all. Sure I was trying to set him up with Leah, but I needed to end things first properly before ever getting close to another man. I sighed as I continued to pack a basket of muffins, fresh strawberries, bread, and juice. I going to the cottage today to feed Leah, Sam, Jacob, Seth, and the rest of the pack some breakfast and then later that day, Rachel, Kim, and apparently Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee, who were all granted permission to set foot on our land, would start working on the nursery for the babies. Leah had about a month before giving birth. So we had to finish it as soon as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Impossibly Possible: Leah's Octuplets

Chapter 16

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or Any of It's characters. Just My OC's Leahs children and Her imprint Terrance.

* * *

Emily's POV

As I sat reminiscing, I realized two things: one, I didn't spend the night at my own place. Two, I slept with Embry, who happened not to be my fiancé. Sure we didn't do anything other than fall asleep, but I still felt guilty. I am sure if Sam knew about this, he wouldn't be too pleased at all. Sure I was trying to set him up with Leah, but I needed to end things first properly before ever getting close to another man. I sighed as I continued to pack a basket of muffins, fresh strawberries, bread, and juice. I going to the cottage today to feed Leah, Sam, Jacob, Seth, and the rest of the pack some breakfast and then later that day, Rachel, Kim, and apparently Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee, who were all granted permission to set foot on our land, would start working on the nursery for the babies. Leah had about a month before giving birth. So we had to finish it as soon as possible.

* * *

Sam's Pov

I woke up about 7 that morning remembering the events of yesterday. Leah had allowed me to get close to her even if were so briefly. I had also kissed her and surprisingly she kissed me back. As I got up, I was careful not to wake her up, by slowly removing my arms from around her. She looked so peaceful-so beautiful. Her hair was tangled a bit from sleeping, but that still didn't stop me from pulling a strand a way from her face. Her nightgown was completely see through and she had on some of the most sexiest lingerie I have ever seen. Yesterday night was extremely difficult for me. I had to resist my desire-the wolf in me wanted to take her and claim her as my own. The fact that she was my carrying children, made her even more desirous. I wanted so badly to kiss her again. As I am thinking this, Leah turns towards my direction and gives a sigh. One word escaped her lips, "Sam." The way she said my name send shivers down my spine-almost adoringly, affectionately.

I shook my head. No that can't be it, Leah hated me and couldn't stand me. I must be imagining things. I decided to head towards the restroom to take a shower before she woke up. As I am in the shower, I hear the door opening and I instantly smell her. She calls out my name. I shut the shower off, wrap a towel around my waist and step out onto the cool tile. There she stood, looking very unsure of herself. She wouldn't even look me fully in the face. She was biting her lower lip, and playing with her hands. As I cross over to her, her heartbeat accelerates and she begins to blush. She takes a step back as her eyes meet mine uncertainly.

"I need a towel." She softly says, once more looking at her feet. Her behavior puzzled me. One moment, she could act so coldly towards me, yell at me, and now she is acting so shy and nervous around me. There is no denying that Leah Clearwater is a very complicated girl. At this moment, I had never been so unsure of her feelings towards me until now. I reach over to the closet and grab a towel. As I handed it to her, our fingers brush against one another. I could hear a slight gasp escape from Leah's lips as electricity passed between us. Upon this contact, she abruptly went as far away from as she possibly could from me and stood next to the shower.

"I need to take a shower!" She bites out showing a bit of her cold, hard, exterior. At this statement, I knew it was my time to leave.

* * *

Leah's POV

When Sam left the restroom, I heaved a sigh of relief. "DAMN YOU, ULEY, FOR MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY!" I cursed. I was angry at him for bringing out old feelings and angry at myself for showing such a vulnerable side to me. As I took a shower, I vowed never to act like that around Sam ever. I mean how desperate do I look-getting hot and heavy over my ex boyfriend who is engaged. I shook my head.

I, Leah Clearwater, am not desperate nor am I easy. I can totally resist Sam if I need to-this pathetic behavior needs to stop IMMEDIATELY.  
After showering, I combed out my hair and braided it into a single braid. As I rummaged through the suitcase, I noticed that most of my clothing were somewhat on the sexy side. Gosh, thanks so much, Emily. I thought sarcastically. Finally I settled on a yellow strapless sundress. I wore it and looked at my reflection. It was very pretty, but tended to hug around me like a glove. Not that it was uncomfortable or anything, but it gave my boobs major cleavage and made my large stomach more pronounced. I rummaged once more before finding a small forest green sweater. I threw that over my yellow sun dress and buttoned it up. Now my cleavage was covered up, but that still didn't solve the situation with my stomach. I sighed in frustration.

Before I could do anything else, there was a slight knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, Seth!" I muttered come in and he frantically barged through the front door and immediately came to my side throwing his arms around me. "Hey, are you alright?

Did you sleep well? How are you feeling? Are the babies alright? That bastard didn't do anything stupid did he because if he did, I am going to kill that son of a-" I interrupted him before holding up my hand to stop him.

"I am ok. Don't worry Sethy-Boo" I said flashing him a smile. At this, he calmed and smiled back at me. He then looked at what I was wearing.

"Nice, Sis, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." I say kissing his cheek. He then picked me up carry me. I wanted to protest, but Seth gave me a look of "you better not." I shrugged it off. Plus it was nice to being carried without walking and getting my feet hurt or getting exhausted. As we reached downstairs, Emily had just walked in with a basket full of food.

"Goodmorning Leah! Goodmorning Seth! How are you?" She says warmly. We greet her back and follow her towards the kitchen where Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Claire were already seated. Seth carried me over to an empty chair and set me down before going around and sitting across for me. By now, Emily had already set down the basket and was pulling out the food and setting it down on the table. Sam then offered to help her get the plates and utensils out, which she gladly accepted. Sam gave her a hug and then went to kiss her on the lips, but Emily turned her face away and he ended up kissing her cheek instead. He looked taken back, but Emily just smiled like nothing out of the usual happened. Soon the youngest of the pack, Collin and Brady run in.

"No fair! You cheated!" Collin exclaims.

"No, I didn't. I won fair and square!" Brady argues back.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Boys!" Emily chastises giving them a glare. Upon that, they immediately quieted down. Emily was a sweet girl, but when she meant business, she could be very scary. In fact, most of the women in our a family were like that. Emily's outbursts were just less frequent than the rest of us. After Collin and Brady took their seats, we all began to eat the feast that was before us. Even Emily, who stopped to do housework for once, sat down and ate with us.

As I was eating, I began to take notice of the fleeting glances that Emily and Embry were giving each other. Embry would smile at her, making her blush-wait a minute Emily was blushing because of Embry? Wait, WHAT?….how is it possible that she the imprint is showing some sort of affection towards someone other than her imprint? I shook my head and continued to observe them. Ok, so now both Emily and Embry were both blushing. Many people wouldn't have noticed the behavior, but I notice because I normally pay attention to details. Everyone around me was too caught up eating and talking loudly, especially Paul, who by the way, I think is a HUGE pig. I don't even know how Rachel can put up with such an immature jerk like him. I looked over at Sam, who was looking straight at me. He wasn't even paying attention to Emily at all. If anything, I would think that he would blow a gasket if he caught Embry looking at Emily like that. Just shoot me now! My life could not get any more complicated.

After breakfast, Rachel and Kim arrived. Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared went for patrol. While the youngest members of our pack, Seth, Collin, and Brady were left to keep an eye out for me. I sat in the living room couch. Collin and Brady were both curious about my pregnancy and asked a lot of questions. It got annoying after awhile, but I couldn't blame them because they were just kids. Finally, they left me alone and decided to play video games with Seth while we waited for the Cullens to arrive.

* * *

Neutral POV

The Cullen girls burst in through the door.

Bella, Rosalie, Reneesme, Alice and even Esme had come to La Push that day to help decorate the nursery. Leah had been ignoring and avoiding Sam all day since the kiss happened last night. The guys jumped in surprise.

"LEAH!" Alice said happily as she ran to hug her.

"Alice!" Leah said getting up and wrapping her in a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I know!" She replied, "I missed you too!"

"I wish I was still staying with you guys." Leah told them honestly.

"Us too Leah dear." Esme told her brusing a stay lock of hair back from her forehead. Leah smiled warmly back at Esme. She had become like a mother to her, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella like Sisters, and Nessie like a niece to her.

"Aunt Leah?" Nessie says pulling on my dress.

"Yes sweetheart?" I say looking down at her.

"Will we be able to play today?"

I nodded. "Yes we are! We are going to play with Seth, Collin, Brady, Claire, and Honey. You remember, Honey right?"

She nods her head making her bronze ringlets to slap against her face. "Of course, Aunt Leah. She is your puppy! Where is Uncle Seth and everyone else?" Before I could respond, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Claire barge in with Honey running by their sides.

"We are back!" Seth exclaims happily. He greets all of the Cullens. Collin and Brady greet them as well, but they aren't as enthusiastic as Seth. Claire runs over to Nessie and gives her a huge hug. The two girls were inseparable. Nessie took Claire's hand and was whispering in her ear. Claire threw her head back and started giggling.

"Ok, Everyone, Let's get started on the nursery!" Alice sings out. "We've got tons of work to do. We got to start painting!" At this, the Cullens, Rachel, Emily, and Kim headed upstairs to start the work.

Leah decided to take the children out back where they played in the yard. Collin and Brady were a bit scared of Nessie, but Nessie being the sweet girl that she was grew on them quickly. Soon, the two boys both carrying Nessie and Claire on their back raced across the yard. The two girls were giggling hysterically, especially Claire.

"Do that again, Bra-ry! That's so fun!" she exclaims.

"I agree. It was most certainly delightful." Nessie chimes in. Leah can't help but laugh at the vocab that Nessie uses. Nessie may physically look 5 or 6 years old, but she was much more mature and knowledgeable than any average 5 or 6 year old.

They decided to race once more and Seth joined along saying that he will carry Honey on his back.

Meanwhile back inside...

* * *

Emily's POV

As we start painting the nursery, I can't help but notice a bit of tension in the room. It almost seemed as if the room was divided into two. On one side was Rachel, Kim, and myself and on the other side were the Cullen girls. They were animatedly talking to one another. I listened in on their conversation.

"I really like this color, it almost reminds of the forest." Esme said while humming softly.

"Well, mother, Forest green is Leah's favorite color. She specifically told me that she wanted the nursery to resemble that of the forest." Alice says smiling and flashing her sharp teeth.

"Leah has always had awesome taste. It's a beautiful color" the girls chimed in with their agreements.

"Leah also told me she wanted to name one of her children Fabio." Rosalie says almost seriously.

"Oh come on, Rose, she was joking!" Bella says. At this statement, they all begin laughing and talking contently among themselves.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. They knew such intimate details about Leah. I used to be the ONLY one who knew all those details about her. Now she was closer to people who were considered to be our sworn enemies than her own family here on the reservation. How ironic. I wish things were how it used to be, but I know more than anyone else that this was merely the consequences of my own selfish behavior. I excused myself to the restroom where I began to cry.

* * *

Neutral POV

Soon it came to noon and the girls had finished painting the nursery. They decided to take a break and let the paint dry before the pack came back to help assemble the cribs and bring in baby stuff.

As they made their way downstairs, they caught the sight before them. There was Seth, Collin, and Brady sprawled infront of the TV with slices of pizzas in their hands. On the table there were 12 large boxes of pizzas. Three boxes were already opened and empty. On the large recliner chair was leah asleep. In her arms, were Claire and Nessie who had their heads on Leah's bosoms and asleep as well.

Soon the door bangs open and there was loud talking. The pack was back. Emily shushes them to be quiet before they too take in the sight before them, in particular, Leah. Sam had noticed the moment he walked in and his gaze lingered on her sleeping form. Emily then asks Seth, Collin, and Brady to get the remaining pizza boxes and ushered everyone away from the living room so that Leah, Claire, and Nessie could sleep in peace and quiet.


	17. Chapter 17

Impossibly Possible: Leah's Octuplets

Chapter 16

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or Any of It's characters. Just My OC's Leahs children and Her imprint Terrance.

* * *

Neutral POV

* * *

Leah was sleeping in a chair with Nessie and Claire sleeping on top of her. She woke up about an hour later. She still felt tired; but she decided to get up. After all she had to feed her children. Well, Her and Sam's children. She noticed that Nessie and Claire were no longer sleeping on top of her. She carefully got up and walked outside where she saw The Pack, and their imprints eating; including Claire and Nessie. The Cullen Girls (Esme, Alice, Bella, and Rose) were standing off to the side; far away from The Pack.

Sam was the first one to notice her presence followed By Seth and Emily. "Hey Leah!" Emily smiled brightly at her. "Come and eat!"

"Thanks Em." She replied with a genuine smile. She took a seat next to her brother Seth; which was also the furthest away from Sam. Emily handed her some salad and a glass of milk. Leah had been eating healthier throughout her pregnancy; So as not to cause health problems for her and Sam's children. Leah thanked her and began to eat. As soon as she had finsihed; she went over to join The Cullen Girls.

The paint had finally finished drying. The Pack members then walked upstairs and proceded to assembled the cribs in the nursery.

After a half hour all the cribs were assembled and they finished the rest of the nursery. The nursery resembled a forest. The cribs were made out of brown wood and the crib sheets were patterned with leaves, for the boys, flowers for the girls.

Embry Leah noticed was paying a lot of attention to Emily.

Was it possible that they... liked each other? Leah pondered. They seemed a lot closer and they kept blushing. Embry had had a crush on Emily ever since they were little.

Leah pondered about Emily and Embry's interactions. She was interupted by the Cullens coming over.

"Hey Leah!" Emmett said picking her up and pulling her into a giant, but gentle bear hug.

Leah wrapped her arms around her older brother like figure. Emmett set her back down on the ground a few seconds later. "Hey Em! How's everything?"

"Good, Not so much fun without you around." Emmett said. He leaned forward to Leahs' ear and whispered. "Terrance is kind of mopey now that you're not around that much."

"Hey!" Terrance said coming into the room glaring at Emmett, "I heard that!"

Leah giggled in reply. "Hi Terrance."

"Hello Leah." He said giving her a charming smile. He gave her a careful hug as to not hurt her or her children.

Leah returned the hug. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here." Terrance replied. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Leah said honestly. Terrance was one of her best guy friends out of the all of the Cullens. He was her shoulder to lean on, and he was always there for her. He was even willing to break the treaty before just to make sure she was safe.

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff!" Edward said as he came over to join them with the rest of Cullen family, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, and Alice.

They laughed in reply.

"Now you know how we felt about you whenever Bella was around and you were all over her after she had been away for a while." Alice quipped.

"I was not!" Edward cried in indignatly.

"Was too." Jasper replied.

Edward opened his mouth to reply.

"Don't mess with the Empath dude." Terrance replied.

Leah laughed again genuinly happy to be with her true family. She noticed her mom standing off to the side. She hadn't even noticed that she had come over, or into the house for that matter. Leah ignored her presence. She hugged The Cullens each in turn. She hadn't seen them for a few days.

"I can't believe you've guys have only been away for a few days." Leah commented. "It feels like an eternity since I last saw you all."

"An eternity is longer than a few days." Carlisle told her with a smile. "Trust me I've lived or rather am living it."

Leah smiled. "Yeah." She said wistfully.

"How are you holding up Leah dear?" Esme asked concerned for her "Daughters" well-being.

"I'm all right." Leah said. "Getting through this one day at a time." Esme nodded in understanding.

"Hey if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you." Bella told her, "I went through the exact same thing after Edward left me."

"Which was the biggest mistake of my exsistence." Edward added hugging his wife from behind.

"Thanks Bella." Leah said gratefully. "But I'll be okay." She smiled to try to reassure them as much as herself.

The wheels in Sams head began to turn...

_What did she mean by she had went through the same thing as Bella when Edward had left her? Jacob told us about how Bella was depressed and... Wait if Leah was going through the same thing as Bella... That meant she had to have depression too..._

Leah's POV

I loved seeing my "Family" again. They always knew how to cheer me up. I had always felt unloved by my mother from my biological family. My mother Sue had always seemed to favor my cousin Emily over me. She kept telling me after Sam imprinted on Emily that I was being selfish and that I should be happy for them.

I also remembered how I had yelled at Jacob the day after the Pack(Excluding Seth of course) had forcibly taken me back to La Push. It wasn't his fault. They were only doing what they thought was for the best. It was natural for them. I was after all staying The Cullens, vampires who were our mortal enemies. I had worried them sick when I disappeared without a word. Guilt overwhelmed me.

I had to talk to Jacob and Apoligize for my actions. It was the right thing to do. I was nervous though. I hadn't really talked to Jacob after that conversation. I hadn't really talked to the pack at all Come to think of it, except for Seth, and Sam somewhat. Jasper sensed how I was feeling and sent a wave of calmness washing over me. I mouthed my thanks. He nodded in return.

I made my way over to Jacob. "Hey Jacob." I said.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to apologize for going off at you the day after you guys brought me back here."

"It's okay." He replied.

"No, It's not okay." I told him, "I feel terrible about it and I worried you guys by disappearing. I know you guys were-are doing what you think is best for me."

Jacob's POV

I was surprised to say the least. Leah normally doesn't apoligize for anything.

"It's okay Leah." I flashed her a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Wow!" Paul commented. "Leahs actually apoligizing for something."

"Shut up Paul!" Leah shot back, "You're ruining the moment." Leah gave me a hug and smiled genuinely.

Sam's POV

Leah was a changed person. She was nicer, more friendly. She seemed at home with the Cullens. How could that be? We were her brothers, her fellow pack members, and her family; but yet she seemed happier with the Cullens. She acted as if they were her real family and not us.

Sue's POV

My daughter Leah was finally home. But she seemed estranged from La Push and the people in it. Even though I had heard she made up with Emily. They weren't as close as they were before. She was closer to the Cullens's. She treated Esme Cullen as if she were her real mother and not me. I was jealous, a little I'll maybe it was my fault for spending more time with my neice (and her and Seths cousin) Emily.

Leah's POV

Alice had brought over all of the things, We had boughten for the babies when we went shopping months ago. I folded the clothes and put them in the nursery's dresser with the help of Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Esme. Soon it was time for The Cullens to leave.

"Bye Leah." Bella said giving me a hug. "If you need anyone to talk too about everything you're going through cal me okay?"

I nodded before I replied. "Okay."

Rosalie, Alice and Nessie gave me hugs next followed by Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Are you sure you'll be okay dear?" Esme asked concerned.

"I'll be okay Mom." I told Esme in reply to her concerns.

I turned and saw a hurt expression come across my mothers face.

I turned away. Carlisle then came up to me. He handed me a bag which had my depression medicine in it.

"Don't forget to take your medicine everynight." He told me. "All right?"

I took the bag of medicine from him an nodded. "I will." I told him. "Bye... you don't mind if I call you dad do you?"

"Not at all."

I smiled, "Bye Dad."

"Bye Leah dear." Carlisle said in reply before leaving joining the others outside.

"Are you absolutely positively sure you'll be okay Leah." Terrance, my imprint, asked me worridly.

"I'll survive." I told him.

"Good." Terrance said. "Don't do anything rash or stupid."

"I won't." I told him. "So... I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure," He replied with a smile. "I'll come over about noon? That sound good."

"Yeah." I said in reply. "Bye Terrance."

"Bye Leah. Take care of yourself now you hear?" .

"Yes, I can hear quite well thank you very much. " I said jokingly.

He laughed in reply. He then gave me a hug. 'Yeah but seriously take care of yourself." He said pulling me against his chest into a hug.

"I will." I said into his chest. He then gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and then flashed me a smile and left with the rest of his family.

* * *

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I hope you all like this. :) Please tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Impossibly Possible: Leah's Octuplets

Chapter 17

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or Any of It's characters. Just My OC's Leahs children and Her imprint Terrance.

* * *

Leah's POV

After the Cullens, I remained in the nursery. They really did a great job with everything. I really liked how the room had a very earthy feeling to it. As my fingers are tracing the wood of one of the cribs, I couldn't help but think about my life up till now.

I never thought I would become a werewolf nor that my father would die soon. Additionally, I always thought that Sam and I would be together forever in a white picket house and the parents of two children, but no-imprinting-how much I hated that word—it took Sam away from me. I know I sound hypocritical, but at least with the imprint I have with Terrance, it was based on friendship and mutual understanding. Why couldn't Sam and Emily's imprinting be the same? Why did Emily have to take the love of my life away? Don't get me wrong, I have forgiven her, but it will never be the same. Emily and I will never be as close as we are. Never would I have imagined that our friendship would be tainted. To make matters worse, a month after Sam and I had first slept together, I found out that I was pregnant. Yes that's right, Sam was not only my first, but the only guy I have ever slept with. It boggles my mind how in one month, things spiraled completely out of control.

Never in my wildest imagination I could imagine myself being mother-much less a mother of 8 children. My babies! My heart swells with pride then I remembered they would never have a normal family (or at least some semblance of it) because Sam and I were not together. I sat down in one of the rocking chairs and as I rocked myself back and forth. Memories came flooding back to me.

_Flashback_

It was my first day of highschool and I was super nervous, but I had my three bestfriends, Rachel and Rebecca Black and Kim Nighy, to support me. Yes that's right, once upon a time, I was bestfriends with the "imprints." How ironic that they used to be closer to me than Emily, but now all that has changed.

Anyways, I remember all of us four girls were standing at my locker and joking and laughing. Suddenly, Rebecca stops laughing and is staring past us we all turn to look. Walking down the hallway were five guys on the football, most notably was Sam Uley. We were literally drooling at the sight of them. In fact all the girls in the hallway were.

"Oh my gosh! Here come the guys from the football!" Rachel squeeled in excitement.

"They are all so dreamy." Kim agrees with her.

"Especially Sam." I hadn't realized I said this out loud until I noticed that all my friends were staring at me with a knowing look.

"Aww Lee-Lee," they teased me "your childhood crush!" I turned visibly red. Soon the five boys approached us and found myself holding my breath. I knew two of them apart from Sam. They were Paul and Jared—both guys were freshmen like us, but they still hung out with Sam, a senior. I think because they were on the football team like he was. Kim was also blushing as well and she was starring at Jared. She had liked him since the 6th grade, but was too shy to say anything. I had liked Sam since I was 5 years old. My family knew his family well, but then again that isn't too difficult as everyone on the reservation knew each other. We all practically grew up together.

"Hello girls." Sam said.

"Hey." We all said at the same time. Sam was smiling genuinely at us. Paul was licking his lips and then he gave a wink at Rachel, who simply rolled her eyes in disgust. Jared and the other two guys remained quiet.

"We were wondering if you guys are coming the game tonight?" He asked all of us, but was starring at me. I shifted my feet in nervousness.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rachel says excitedly.

"Great! Its at 6! Hope to see you girls there!" As he said this, he was still starring at me. Soon they said their goodbyes and walked away.

"Oh my gosh! Did you notice the way Sam was looking at Leah the whole time he was talking" Rebecca says once the guys are out of hearing range.

"Oh come on! He wasn't looking at me and even if he was….he was just being nice." I dismissed her claims, but I knew what she had said was right.

"Oh yeah, he was DEFINITELY starring. In fact, you were the only one out of all us that he was starring at." Kim says softly.

"You guys don't honestly think that-"

"Think that what, Lee-Lee?"

"-that he could like me?"

"Uhmmm….sweety, he went out of his way to come talk to us or should I say you."

"But-I am a freshman and he is a senior."

"And?"

"He could never possibly want me with all the junior and senior girls around."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You are one of the most beautiful girl on the reservation and guys whether upperclassmen or our age, take notice of you. You turn heads." We got our books and continued towards our homeroom Science with Mrs. Bronokovy. I couldn't help but think about what my friends had said.

Later that night, we went to the football game. Our team won 20-7. Afterwards, we girls decided to head back home. Just as we were about to enter the forest, Sam stopped us. He invited us to hang out with him and his friends for a bit. We agreed. Since that time, Sam always made it a point to talk to me. Many of the girls, especially the seniors, were super jealous of me. They even got more jealous when Sam had asked me to be his date at his senior prom. I was thrilled. By this point, everyone in the school wondered whether Sam and I were dating, but I wasn't too sure.

It wasn't until after the prom, that I had gotten my answer. As all the other people from our group had been dropped off at their homes, I got more and more nervous. Soon it was just Sam and I left in the limo. I had my hands in my lap. Suddenly I felt warm hands surround my own. I looked up and his eyes bore into mine.

"Lee-Lee, don't be so nervous around me." He said.

"I am not nervous. Why would you think that?" I said a bit too hurriedly, but I knew Sam could read me like a book.

"Because you are blushing." He whispers as he caressed my face. I then squeal as he picks me and sets me onto his lap. I had one arm wrapped around his neck and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. "You are blushing more." He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh Sam." I sigh. Before I could say any more, he lowers his head down until his lips are touching mine. He pulls away. I groan internally as I wanted the kiss to be longer.

"I really like you, Leah. I like you A LOT." At this confession, my heart pounds eradically against my chest.

"Really?"

"Yes."

I was quiet for a moment before answering, "I really like you too."

"I know. I have always known."

I looked at him in confusion. "What?-What do you mean?"

"It was obvious that you liked me. You forget Lee-Lee, you wear all your emotions on your face."

"Then? Why didn't you say anything all this time?"

"Because at one point, you were too young for me and then when I saw you again the first day of school, I realized how much you had grown and matured into such a beautiful girl. I started liking you since that day, but I wanted to wait until the moment was right."

"Oh Sam" I say as I grab his face and kissed him once more. This kiss was not only longer, but more intense. As he deepens the kiss, our tongues met. Soon it turned into a full out make out session. At some point, Sam had removed his jacket and his shirt was all unbutton exposing his chiseled chest. We were interrupted by the driver letting us know that we were infront of my home. As Sam buttons back his shirt and I straighten my dress and fix my hair, I can't help but blush. Sam winks at me and I playfully roll my eyes at him. He takes my hand and leads me out of the limo and towards my home.

As we reached the front door, I turn to face him. We stand there for a moment in complete silence.

"So—uh—" I say cutting short..

"So?"

"Does this mean we are-you know-dating?" At this, Sam smiles widely.

"I guess it does." He then pulls me to him and kisses me on my lips. We stood there kissing. We were so engrossed in that moment that we hadn't realized the door opening. It took someone clearing his or her throat for us to break apart. There stood my mother and Seth. She had a smile on her face. Seth stood next to her making gagging noises. I roll my eyes at him. I kiss Sam goodnight.

As I entered the house, I was bombarded with questions.

"So you and Sam, huh?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, me and Sam." I said smiling.

As I lied down to sleep, I had dreams of Sam and I getting married. From that moment on, I was Sam Uley's girlfriend. Sam and I had dated for 3 years. Then one day, he disappeared for two weeks. No one knew where he was, including his own mother. I was so worried. Then he came back, but this time he was different. His long hair was cut short, he always went around shirtless-not that I was complaining because I had thought Sam was pretty well built, but even more so at that moment. His muscles and abs were much more defined and it almost looked like he was hulked up on steroids.

As I sat in my dining room crying, Sam kneeled infront of me to comfort me.

"Lee-Lee, baby I am sorry." He said genuinely.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I yell at him in between tears.

"Never. Never again." He stood up and stretched out his hand towards me. "Come on, babe."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He says taking my hand leading me to his red pick up truck. The drive was relatively quiet. Soon enough, he stopped on ledge that overlooked the moon. It was a full moon that night and all the stars shone brightly.

"Oh, its beautiful!" I exclaim getting out of the car as he followed me. We sat side by side in silence just admiring the stars.  
"I can never imagine having this moment with anybody but you. I love you, Lee-Lee."

"I love you too, Sam." We began kissing. I stuck my hand under his black t-shirt and began to feel up his abs. I could feel his heart beating rapidly under my palms. I grabbed a hold of his biceps tightly as I was now straddling him. A moan escaped my lips. Things were heating up pretty quickly. Realizing this, I abruptly pulled away from Sam and ran towards the car.

"Wait, Leah! Where are you going?" I turned back to look at him as I gripped the handle of his car.

"Sam, we are-we are…things are going too fast." I stutter.

"We don't have to have sex, if you don't want to. I will wait for you, babe."

"But that's the thing!" I exclaim throwing my arms up in the air. "I want to make love to you so badly that it scares me!" I blurt out and then I gasp covering my mouth. "I shouldn't have said that." I open the door to the car, but not before Sam pulls me to him. My back was against his chest.

"Oh baby-I want to make love to you too, but ONLY if you want to." He whispers into my ear. I turn to face him.

"Sam—I—uh-" I couldn't say anymore as I succumbed to my desires and began kissing his lips, his neck. He stops me and gently pushes me until I am lying on the seats. Worldlessly, he removes his shirt and casts it to the side. Then he lifts my dress up a bit and gently removes my cute bunny panties. He lies on top of me, but supports his weight so as to not crush me.

When continue kissing as I unzip his jeans. He growls. I looked up at him alarming and I notice that he looked purely animalistic. His face is full of lust, adoration, and love. Right then and there, Sam and I made love for the first time. Little did I know that a month later, things would change drastically and that I would end up getting pregnant.

_End of flashback_

Now back to present, here I am and with only a month away from my children being born, I am bawling my eyes out. I didn't even notice I wasn't alone until someone calledout my name. My head snaps up to see Sam. Oh god…no…he can't see me like this! Why now that I am crying? Why now that I am trying to avoid him at all costs.

Sam's POV

I got the feeling that Leah has been trying to avoid me the whole day. I desperately wanted to talk to her-to know that she was ok. Immense guilt overcame me, I had been the cause of Leah's heart break. When I think back to the day, I told her that I couldn't be with her. It hurt me to know that I had hurt her too. A part of me still loved her-still cared for. At times, I was angry. I never wanted to imprint on Emily. In my heart, I had always chosen Leah. Leah was my first love-and the mother of my children.

I saw how she interacted with the Cullens like how they were her family. She never treated any of us like that since we brought her back to the reservation with the exception of Seth, Collin, Brady, and Claire as they were still children and still very innocent. I knew she was unhappy here, but a selfish part of me-wanted her here-with me. I could never forget her. I could never let her go. Even though I had imprinted and even though Old Quil had banned me from being with Leah-she was the only woman I had ever dreamt about. Even Emily could not compare. Making love to Leah had been naturally, wonderful, but with Emily….it seemed like a chore.

People often thought that Emily and I would sleep together on a regular basis, but how wrong they were. We would have sex at least once a week, but more often once every two weeks. Emily would often hold it against me saying that I was her imprint and I was supposed to please her. She made me angry, but then the imprint will take precedent over the anger and cause me to look at her adoringly. I hated how robotic I was-how my choices were taken away from-how I appear bi polar I seemed.

Why did things have to be so complicated. As I got to the nursery, Leah was sobbing. My heart broke at the sight. When she noticed that I was there, she quickly wiped away her tears and put on a hard exterior.

"Sam." She says emotionless, but I know better that she was trying to put on tough girl act.  
"I came up here to see how you were doing."

"Well I am fine! So you can go back to your boys and your muffin making fiancée!" She snapped. I cringe at the tone of her voice.

"Come on, Leah. Just talk to me. I mean-just normally." I say sitting on another rocking chair that was close to hers.

"Fine! Let's talk. How was your day?" She asked. I knew that talking to me was not on her agenda of things to do, but I was grateful for the chance.

"It was fine. We patrolled around the area and then we went cliff diving."

"Oh ok. That's great." She exclaims with fake enthusiasm.

There was an awkward silence as both of us were contemplating what to say to each other. Before I could open my mouth, Sue walks in and gives me a look indicating that she wanted to talk to Leah alone. Leah, however, thought otherwise.

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked angrily.

"Leah, stop being so childish. We really have to talk. We haven't really talked since you came back to the reservation." Sue replies calmly, but you could still see the disapproving look she had of Leah's tone with her. She then turns towards me, "I think Samuel, you should leave. I need to talk to MY daughter alone." As I got up to move trying to respect the wishes of Sue, Leah grabs my hand in a death like grip and yanks me back down.

"No I think that Sam should stay. Whatever you need say to me. You can say it infront of him as well." I was shocked. Leah wanted me to stay. I looked back and forth between the two women. Both were very angry-their lips were trapped together in a very thin line. It was as if they were having a starring contest.

"Fine." Sue snaps not reliqueshing her gaze from Leah.

"Leah Marianne Clearwater, I am your mother and its about time that you respect that. I know that you have had a difficult time in these past months but that is no reason to have that tone with me nor forget your duties here. You have duties to your pack and your tribe. How could you be so inconsiderate to people here to go and be with 'the cold ones?' Your relationship with them is unnatural. You have to realize that."

As I looked at Leah, she had a mixture of emotions: anger, betrayl, but most notably sadness I was sure that Leah would have erupted in the middle of Sue's speech, but instead she let her talk and now she was silent. Her form was shaking slightly. I was sure she was going to phase, but I was wrong as a tear slipped down her face.

"So that's it. That's what you had to say to me? No words of comfort...no nothing...just you scolding me. I would have think you being my 'mother' you would understand, but you just don't get it." her voice broke at the end. She got up from the rocking chair. Sue's expression softened.

"Leah, I really care-" She made a move to embrace Leah, but she held up her hand stopping her.

"Don't touch me! You don't care! You only care about your reputation on the council, but for your own daughter-" She couldnt finish the sentence as she hurriedly walked out of the room. I didn't know what to do so I just followed after her. Sue remained motionless in the middle of the nursery.

Seth's POV

I heard the conversation between my mother and Leah. I was completely outraged. I couldnt believe that my mom would be so inconsiderate of her feelings. I had to do something. She was hurting my sister and I couldnt take it anymore, so I decided to confront her. As I entered the room, she was standing statue like and had guilty look on her face. Good, serves her right for treating Leah so horribly. Soon, she noticed I was in the room and she turned towards me.

"Oh Seth, " She shook her head slightly "Leah just doesnt understand I am trying to do what is best for her." Her comment was like a slap to my face.

"Best for her! You are trying to do what is best for her! What are you delusional!" I scream at her.

"Seth Alexander Clearwater, you will not-"

I interrupted her, "No mother, this time you need shut up. Its my turn to speak." I was deadly serious and I could tell by the way she was looking at me, she knew so as she kept her mouth shut. I had never in my life spoken to her like that, but she was too shocked to say anything, so I continued, "Everything Leah said to you was right. You gave her no words of comfort whatsoever."

"But-"

"Didn't I say that I was the one who was doing the talking?" I took a step towards her as my form started to shake slightly. Noticing this my mother took a step back in fear. "Good. now that we have made that clear. Let me tell you something. You have done nothing to show support in Leah for the past couple of months. So many things happened at once. Sam breaks up with her, dad dies, we phase, and she is forced to share a mind with her ex boyfriend. What did you do when Leah would try to reach out to you, you completely disregarded her feelings and told her to suck it up. She had no time to grieve and it was worse because the pack would taunt her and you-you were by far the worse offender. You are our mother instead of trying to understand what Leah was going through, you took sides with Emily, our cousin-who knowingly took away the love of her life-" I took a moment to catch my breathe and I wiped my face as tears were threatening to spill over.

Sue took a step forward and touched my arm. "Seth-I know, I am sorry-I-uh-I don't know how to fix this." I looked into her eyes and saw remorse. I truely wanted to believe her, but at this point I was so angry with her that any reasoning on her part would not have solved a thing. I recoiled from her as if something hot burned my arm causing a look of hurt to spread across her face.

"No you are not sorry! YOU WERENT THERE FOR US! WHEN WE NEEDED YOU THE MOST-YOU ABANDONED YOUR OWN CHILDREN! I had to be strong for both Leah and I because nobody would even try to understand her, but I DID. I WAS THE ONLY ONE OUT OF OUR SO-CALLED TRIBE AND FAMILY WHO UNDERSTOOD. ALL OF YOU WERE TOO SELFISH TO REALIZE THIS!"

"Seth please. I am your mother and I am very-"

" NO!" I growled. By this point my form was shaking very violently. "You are NOT my mother! My mother would have never done what you have done! I don't know you! I hate you! You hurt my sister and I would never tolerate anyone hurting her ever."

I could feel the transformation take place as tremors went through my body. I could feel my bones cracking to adapt to my wolf. My teeth started getting sharper. I gritted them so hard that I had punctured my inner cheek and it began to bleed. Hair started to spread throughout out my body. With one last shriek of fury, I completed the transformation as my arms and legs extended into paws and claws slowly came out from within them.

My wolf had completely taken control as one thought on my mind was the target-the witch who made my sister. She would pay dearly. I curled my lips back exposing my teeth as I growled. I stalked closer and closer to her backing her into the wall. She looked completely mortified and tears were streaming down her face. As I raised a paw to strike her, someone yelled.

"Seth, NO, don't do it!" I stopped slightly and turned to face whoever it was. There standing before me was Leah and Sam. Sam was holding her back, but she was trying to get to me. I really looked at her and how sad she looked.

"Please Seth, don't do it! I know you are angry, but this isn't the way to handle it. Please don't spill blood. You are too good of a person to do that. You must not taint your innocence." Leah begs me as tears are streaming down her face. I placed my paw down and lowered my head in shame. I couldn't believe that I had almost hurt my own mother. I could have killed her. I began to whine. Leah pulls out of Sam's grasp and runs to me throwing her arms around my neck and burying her face into my fur. "Oh Seth, it's ok. I am not mad at you." I look up at her, my muzzle gently grazing her face

.  
I couldn't take it anymore, so I gently pulled out of her grasp and with one final look, I jumped out of the window breaking it and then ran deep in the forest. I ran and I ran ignoring the shards of glass that stuck to my fur. My skin had healed and the tips of the shard were imbedded deep inside. I ignored the pain-because the pain I felt was greater than physical, it was emotional.

Leah's POV

I had to find Seth so I quickly descended the stairs and throw open the door, but before I could step my foot onto the porch, Sam grabbed me from behind pulling me into him.

"Let go of me, Sam! I need to find my brother! Let me go!" I shout desperately.  
"Leah it is too dangerous out there. Please-" he replies.

"No, Sam." I pull out of his embrace, "Let me be the judge of that. I am not going to sit by while my baby brother is out there by himself. I maybe pregnant, but I am not some defenseless woman." I say starring him straight in the face. He looked like he wanted to protest more, but refrained from doing so.

He sighed and then he closes the distance between us and cups my face. "Be careful! If you and Seth are not back in 10 minutes, I will come look for you myself." His face was full of worry. As much as I wanted to stay and be mesmerized by Sam's eyes, I had a more important task-finding my brother.

Before I could turn to walk away, Emily stopped me. "Leah, I think Seth might need this." She had a pair of underwear, shorts, a t-shirt, and a blanket. I gladly took it from her giving her a smile and then started my journey through the forest. It was quite peaceful and it was a great moment to get away from all the stress that was happening in my life at the moment. I could smell Seth and followed his scent until I found him sitting on a rock infront of a stream.

I knew he could hear me approaching as he lifts up his head to look at me. His eyes were red and puffy as tears were cascading down his face. I tossed him the clothes and he put them on. Afterwards I sat down next to him. He threw his arms around neck and buried his face into my neck.

"I am so sorry." He mumbled and then he began to sob. I rub soothing circles around his back like I used to when he was younger.

"It's ok, Seth. Its going to be ok" I say shushing him.

"I couldn't bare it! I just couldn't bare to see you hurt anymore. You are my sister and I will always stand by you no matter what. Your suffering is my suffering. Your pain is my pain. I was just so-so angry. I could have killed our mother. I am a monster! I am freaking monster!"

"Don't say that! You aren't a monster! You are the most genuine person I know. You had a moment of weakness. Don't hold this against yourself for the rest of your life." He continued crying as I comforted him. After a moment, it got quiet and then he spoke up again.

"Leah?"

"Yes?"

"Sing me a song?"

"Which one?"

"The one that dad used to sing to us when we were kids." I knew which song he was referring to. It was "Over the Rainbow" from the Wizard of Oz. It was one of our favorite movies growing up. We used to watch it together as a whole family. Whenever Seth and I couldn't sleep, our dad would sit with us on his big recliner-me on one knee and Seth on the other. His soothing voice would calm us down and lull us asleep.

As I rocked Seth back and forth, I began to sing:

Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why, can't I?

Soon enough, Seth fell asleep. He was much bigger and taller than I was, but no matter his size, I would always see him as a baby—my baby brother. I smiled as I too drifted off to sleep with my arms wrapped securely around his body. I didn't calculate how long we were there until a bright light shone into my eyes and I heard someone shouting "I found them! I found them!"

I opened my eyes and noticed that it was dark outside, but I was too numb to say or do anything. In fact, I was shivering and so was Seth. So much for the blanket, I thought. We didn't even wrap it around ourselves. Plus if we were freezing to death that must mean we had to have been out here for hours since it takes a lot to make us wolves freeze.

There standing before us was Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Collin, and Brady. The whole pack had come for us.

"Oh thank goodness! Lee-Lee, Seth are you guys alright?" He knelt down on the ground before us. Jacob did the same as well. I couldn't respond so I numbly nodded my head.

"Come on, kid." Jacob says carrying Seth. Seth didn't say a word but just leaned his head on Jacob's shoulder. Sam picked me up and carried me holding me securely to his chest. He felt so warm as I leaned my face into his bare chest.

"Damn, you are freezing." Sam says as we all begin walking back to the cottage. He then brushes his lips against my forehead. "Both of you had us all worried-" I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I had drifted into a deep deep sleep.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter was writen by pepisaliki. I hope you all like this. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Impossibly Possible: Leah's Octuplets

Chapter 19

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or Any of It's characters. Just My OC's Leahs children and Her imprint Terrance.

* * *

Emily's POV

Rachel, Kim, and I paced back and forth as we waited for the pack to come back home with Leah and Seth. We were so worried about those two. I hope they both get found. Seth was just a kid and Leah-well Leah she was pregnant. Those two had been missing for awhile and the pack had not yet returned. God, I hope nothing bad happened. Before I could do anything else, we heard feet pounded against the ground.

YES! The pack was there, but Leah and Seth looked to be in horrible condition. Seth could barely keep steady so he was supported by Jacob and Embry. Sam was carrying Leah so closely to his body. As they drew near, I could tell both Clearwater siblings face was pale and their lips were blue.

"Please someone call Carlisle! We need him here as soon as possible!" Sam orders. Kim dashes towards the living room to call, but I followed Sam and Jacob as they carried both Leah and Seth upstairs. Jacob got Seth situated in one of the guest bedrooms and wrapped warm blankets around him, but even then, he was still shivering.

"Man, what the we do? This is worse than I thought. He probably has hypothermia!" Jake explains throwing his arms up in the air. As I am pondering and idea comes to me.

"Body heat." I say quietly

"What?" Jake questions looking up at me.

"He needs body heat. It will speed up the warming process and will help get him back to the temperature he needs to be."

"Uhmm…you don't suggest I do that? Man I love the kid—but-that's just-weird."

"Don't worry about it, Jake. I will do it. Plus, I used to carry him when he was a baby."

Jake doesn't say another word as I climb into the bed and pull Seth into my arms. Jake still remained as he was hestitant to leave Seth in the state that he was in. "You sure? I know it could be awkward with me cuddling up to him, but—"

"No, Jake that is fine. I can stay here with Emily and Seth." Another voice said. Both of us looked up to see Embry. He was shirtless and was wiping his face off with a towel. My breath hitch at the sight and he was staring right back at me.

"You sure?" Jake questioned again.

"Yeah, man don't sweat it!" Jake glances once more at me and Seth and then he walked out of the room, but not before giving Embry a high five. As soon as he was gone, Embry's attention was back on me. I grew nervous as he started making his way towards the bed. I realized I hadn't really spoken to him since that day I spent the night over at his house. Slowly, but surely he pulled back the covers and pulled himself until he was hugging Seth from behind. Upon impact, Seth visibly seemed to shiver less as he was sandwiched between two warm people.

It remained quiet, until Embry broke the silence. "How are you, Emily?"

"I—uh—I am fine and you?" I stutter unsure of how to act around him.

"I am ok. A bit exhausted." There was another awkward silence. I couldn't believe it. He was giving me butterflies and rendering me speechless. I mentally kicked myself…it was Embry-yeah Embry who is shirtless and lying in bed with me-along with Seth of course. Mind you, we are not alone.

Embry shifted a little bit closer, until our hands were touching. "Your hands are cold." He whispers as he begins to rub circles around my knuckles. I blush as at this remark.

"What the hell is going on here?" A booming voice interrupts us from our revery. We both look up to see Sam with a confused expression on his face and his arms folded over his chest. Embry and I look at each other than back at Sam.

"Well we—" we both said at the same time. I motion for Embry to keep shut and luckily he listened.

"We are both trying to keep Seth warm." I say looking straight at him. His eyebrow shot up as if he wasn't buying it.

"The both of you?"

"It is better for Seth to have two people as it will speed up the warming process." Sam seemed to relax at this.

"If that is the case, then continue doing what you are doing, but don't play around." At this he gave Embry a glare. Embry cowered a bit into the covers. To reassure him that everything was alright, I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze once Sam had left the room.

Sam's POV

I couldn't explain what is going on. I went to check on Seth only to see that Embry is there along with Emily and they were looking at each other as if they were-smitten. I was a bit upset don't get me wrong, but I probably could have been angrier. I was confused, shouldn't I have wanted to kill Embry for looking at my imprint like that for even daring of touching her? I shook my head as I had more important things to worry about-Leah. Her safety and her well being was my priority now.

As I entered the bedroom, she was still shivering. I could hear her teeth clattering together. I quickly changed into basketball shorts as they were more comfortable and climbed into bed and brought her body close to mine. Her head leaned against my chest. She was really cold. I wrap my arms around her and rubbed my hands up and down her arms. Dr. Cullen would be here soon. As if on cue, I heard footsteps outside of the door and then a knock followed.

Neutral POV

Carlisle and Terrance were desperate to get to Leah. She was not in good condition according to a woman from the reservation who had given them a call. The rest of the Cullens heard of the news and they would be there later to check on Leah.

Terrance was fuming. He couldn't believe it. How dare they? How dare they let this happen to Leah? If he could get his hands on anyone of them, it would probably have to be Sam. It was all his fault that this happened. If anything bad were to happen to Leah, he would not hesitate to kill him. As they parked outside the large cottage, Terrance did not even wait for the car to stop, he yanked open the door, and rushed inside startling Rachel and Kim.

"Where is she?" He roared. They didn't say a thing as they were too frightened to say anything. Before he could ask again, Carlisle came up behind and place his hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, my son. No need to get hostile." He said soothingly. He then addressed the two women. "Leah and Seth are both upstairs?" They nodded their heads. Both men made their way upstairs first checking on Seth and seeing that he was doing ok with Emily and Embry. Then they made their way to the masterbedroom where Carlisle knocked. Soon a male voice told them to come in.

They noticed Sam was holding Leah as they entered. This made Terrance very mad as he clenched his arms to his side. He glared at Sam and Sam glared right back at him. What right does he to touch his imprint. He could kill that son of bitch, but he refrained.

Carlisle took Leah's temperature and checked all her vital signs. "It seems that Leah is warming up and she is coming into more stable condition." He says.

"Thank goodness. We were so worried! How is Seth is he ok?" Sam asked with concern.

"Seth is now in stable condition. They both will be alright."

"Great. This is all my fault….I shouldn't have let Leah go on her own like that. If I had-"

"You are right, Mutt! If you had been there for her and taken better care of her, NONE of this would have happened!" Terrance explained in anger.

"What? You think I wanted for all of this to happened? You think that I wanted to see Leah or Seth hurt?"

"Well that's all you are good at-is hurting other people. You are poor excuse of a man. Leah's needs a REAL man." At this statement, Sam jumps up from the bed and confronts Terrance. By this point, both of them were face to face.

"Guys, please call down. This yelling can't possibly good for Leah nor the children. You both need to leave if you are going to act like that" Carlisle says, both men ignored him and continued starring at each other in hatred.

"How dare you come on to my land and insult me! You are better being on your side of town, Leech. Trust me if the treaty wasnt intack, I would have ripped you to shreds!"  
"Oh the feelings is mutual! You don't think I could kill you right here in this spot if I chose to! At least then we will know which one of us more of a man, MUTT!"

"Guys, seriously you need to leave. I cannot concentrate when the both of you are acting like such uncivilzed brutes!" Carlisle frantically chimes in, but they continue to ignore him.

"You son of a bitch—" Sam and Terrance lunge towards each other placing their hands around each others necks and squeezing. Terrance pushes Sam to the wall causing there to be an ident, but Sam pushes back until he lands onto a table causing it to splinter into shreds. Terrance winces in pain.

"GUYS! PLEASE STOP! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Soon a deep feral growl resounded in the room causing everyone to stop in mid action. They turn to see a figure standing in the doorway.

Seth's POV

I couldn't sleep. Yes I felt warm, but people kept talking and making noise. Soon enough I shot up straight in bed startling both Emily and Embry.  
"What is going on?" I ask them. They both look at each other then back at me.

"There is a fight in Leah's room. We are afraid that is going to affect Leah and the babies!" Upon hearing Leah's name, I begin to climb out of bed, but was stopped by Embry.

"No, don't go kid-its pretty bad. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." He says in concern.

I growled at him. This not only startles myself, but him as well. "This concerns my sister. If anything happens to her or her babies-then so help me God." I pull out of his grasp and march towards the bedroom. Emily and Embry were at my heels, but I could care less. I yank open the door to see the scene before me. Sam and Terrance were fighting while my poor sister was lying on the bed and not in perfect condition. Carlisle was trying to get them to stop, but they weren't listening. The whole thing pissed me off! I began to shake and I growled.

Neutral POV

Seth was not biggest in the pack by any means and for the most part he was not intimidating, but for once his mere presence frightened everyone. His eyes were dark and as he clung to door the frame, his form was shaking slightly.

"Leave!" He bites out. The two men separated themselves from each other and stood there with their mouths open. "Well what the H&*! are you waiting for! Get out!" He screams. Not knowing what to do, Sam and Terrance scurry out of the room. As his eyes lands on his sisters sleeping form, they softened and his shaking stopped. He crosses over to Leah. He kneels beside her and takes her hand.

"Leah." He said burying his face onto the mattress.

"It's going to be ok, Seth." Dr. Cullen reassured him with a smile and squeeze on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"No problem. Keep Leah warm while I go get the rest of the medical supplies to check on the babies. She seems like she is going to be fine."

As Carlisle left the room, Seth climbs into bed and held his sister close to him. Her head leaned against his shoulder as she slept peacefully. Eventually Carlisle came in and hooked Leah to the machines. By that point, Seth took a seat and sat by Leah. He fell asleep holding her hand. She soon awakens. Her eyes teared up at the sight. She ruffled his hair and squeezed his hand.

"Sethy boo." She cooed as he opens his eyes too look up at her and give her a smile.

"You are awake." He says lazily.

"Yeah. So are 't you be in bed, kid?"

"I wanted to be here-here with you."

"But, Seth, you should be-"

"No, Leah," He holds up his hand signaling for to be quiet. "I am not going to let anything happen to you or the babies for as long as I live."

"Seth-" Leah goes again to protest, but the look on her little brothers face told her otherwise.

"You don't get it Leah. You are so busy taking care of other people that you forget yourself. You took care of me my whole life and now its my turn. I am your brother, you forget that I am no longer a baby. I wasn't left the man in the house for no reason. I will always protect you, my nieces, and my nephews even if it means sacrificing myself. I am so tired of you getting hurt. You deserve to be happy, Leah."

"Oh Seth." She caressed his face as tears were brimming her eyes.

"You deserve the very best in life."

Dr. Carlisle walks out with a file of papers. "Oh, Leah. So glad that you are up" He gives a smile.

"Why thank you, Car—" Leah couldn't finish her sentence as excruciating pain coursed through her body. She screamed out and grasped a hold of Seth's hand. It felt like a couple of her ribs had broken and were scraping against her flesh. "Oh God! Oh God!-what is happening to me? What is happening to me?"

Seth unsure of what to do looked at Dr. Cullen. "What should I do! Why is she in so much pain!"

"It appears that your sister is going into labor."

"WHAT!?" Seth exclaimed in Shock.

"I mean just exactly that."

"Oh God! Please make it stop! Please!" By now tears were pouring down Leah's face. Seth with a worried look on his face continued to hold her hand.

"Leah." Carlisle says appearing by her side, "Listen to me, you are going into labor. We have to perform an emergency c section as you have multiple babies."  
"Oh my babies! I don't want anything to happen to my babies!"

"It's going to be ok. Your babies are stronger than you think and I am pretty sure they have broken a couple of your ribs, but once we get them out, you can heal."  
Upon hearing the commotion, Sam and Terrance ran back in the room, but Seth growls at them. Leah puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Seth, its ok." He nods as the other two men taking position at the other hand.

"Is Edward and Rosalie here? They should have been here by now" Carlisle asked a bit panicked.

"We are right here." Edward says from the doorway. Rosalie is right behind him.

"So are we going to do this or not?" Rosalie asks with a smirk. She takes her position behind Seth. As she sweeps a strand of Leah's hair away from her face, Leah gives her smile. "Hey She-Wolf, you ready to be a mama?"

"As ready as I could be." Leah says gritting her teeth together as another wave of pain overcomes.

"Uhmmm…yeah, I think it would be a GREAT idea to have Jasper here to calm her down through the operation."

"Great solution. Terrance please call for Jasper to come up here at once!" Carlisle says putting on his gloves. "Rosalie please call for some of the guys to bring the basinetts into the room, so we can place the babies in them after they are cleaned up. Please hurry." Terrance and Rosalie set off to their tasks.

It didn't take long for Jasper to be upstairs and for some of the pack mates to bring in the basinetts into the room. Soon the operation took place. As Carlisle used his instruments to cut through the layer of skin, everyone made sure to look at Leah's face as neither of them wanted to see all the gruesome details of the surgery, especially Seth, he was very sensitive when it came to things like that.

As Carlisle pulled back the layer of skin and begin to pull out the first child, everyone held their breathes (with the exception of the vampires as they needed to breath). Soon a joyous noise filled Leah's ears. It was the crying of her first child. Tears filled her eyes. She was officially a mother.

Sam cut the umbilical cord and Rosalie went towards the restroom to clean, weigh, and finger print the baby. One by one the babies were all pulled out and taken care of and given warm clothes to wear. Finally, it came for the last one to born. Instead of crying, there was silence. Panic filled Leah as she looked. The child lied motionless and its face was void of any color. Carlisle patted the child a bit on its arms and a small cry escaped its lips.

"There we go! A boy!"

"William Seth!" Leah exclaims overjoyed.

"Would you like to hold him?" Carlisle asks. Leah nods her head as he places the child in her arms after he was cleaned up. He nestled into her chest. His small hands were into tiny little fists and his mouth formed an "O" as he yawned. Leah couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

Upon hearing that all the babies were born, the rest of the pack along with the Cullens came upstairs. The room was now packed. Leah looked around the room as everyone was starring in awe at the children.

All 8 of her children: Adrian Emmett, Carlos Edward, Isabell Esmee, Lily Rose, Maya Alice, Sophie Vanessa, Henry Jasper, and William Seth, were healthy and well. Although she was happy, she couldn't help but feel in a tinge of sadness. There were two people missing at this very moment-her father and her mother. Her father was dead and her mother-she wasn't too close to anymore.

Alice skipped over to her holding some sort of instrument it looked like. Trailing behind her was Bella and Renesmee holding baby bottles. "Oh Leah!" Alice sung as she knelt beside her, "Since you've got multiple children to feed, we will need you to use this." She places it infront of Leah's face.

"What is it?"

"A breast pump for you to pump milk for the babies. I am sure you want them to drink your milk instead of formula, correct."

" Well yeah,but—I don't know how to use it." Leah says blushing in embarrassment

"Oh don't worry, we will show you!" Rosalie says joining the group of women. At this statement, it got quiet, then they all begin laughing.

"OH HELL NO! I aint staying here to see a bunch of milk drip from someone's boobies! That's nasty!" Paul exclaims loudly. Everyone turns to give him a disapproving look. Rachel doesn't say a word, but smacks him hard in the head and begins pushing him out of the room. "OWWW, babe! I am sorry! I didn't mean it-goddamn!"

"Just move it, Paul!"

"Come on, all the males need to be out here! The females can stay. Come on, Sam!" Sam wasn't paying attention but he was looking at the babies in awe. He then turn to look at Rachel a pleading look. "Oh ok, fine. Sam can stay if its ok with Leah." Sam then turns to look at Leah with a pleading look on his face. She doesn't say a word but she gives him a nod of affirmation.

"Why the hell does that MUTT get to stay, but I got to go!" Terrance grumbles as he walks out like the rest of the men.  
"Just go, Terrance and stop being such a whiny baby! You can see Leah and the babies after she is done with the whole—uhmm-what do I call it?" Rosalie says putting her hands on her hips.

"Well-you said Leah has milk in her breasts, correct? Well wouldn't it almost be like a cow where milk drips out from their udders? Don't they call the process milking? So instead of milking a cow's utters, we are milking Leah's breasts as a way to provide necessary nutrients and antibodies for her children." Renesmee quips up. All turn to look at the child with shock.

"WOW." Rosalie says not knowing what else to say.

Leah just laughs. "I don't know what is worse, the fact that she compared me to a cow or the fact that she even knows all of this!"

"Well Aunt Leah, I read a lot of books. I know many things. Just like how the babies got here. Sam and you had sexual intercourse where he placed his pe-" Before Renesmee could utter another word, Bella clamped her hand around her mouth.

"Oh sweety, I am sure we all know the process of how babies are formed." Bella says laughing nervously.

Alice and Rosalie show Leah how to use the pump and they fill up all the bottles for the babies. They all took one baby each and begin to bottle feed them, but one of the babies was refusing the bottle and pushing it out with its tongue.

"Oh come on sweety, I know you are hungry. Why aren't you taking the bottle?" The baby cried harder.

"Bring William over here, Rosalie." Leah says stretching out her arms. Rosalie places the crying baby into her arms and immediately, he stops crying. Leah brings him towards her chest, lowers her bra and he latches onto her nipple and begins sucking. "So that's what you want, huh little guy?" Leah coos at him. As she is breastfeeding William, she notices Sam across the room, he feeding Maya.

He was holding her like he was holding a piece of glass and he looked completely enamored by her. She couldn't really making out the words he was saying, but she could tell he was talking to her. Her small little hand was on his cheek. Leah smiled at the sight. She always knew Sam would make a wonderful father.

After feeding the babies, they were placed into their bassinetts. Terrance was very eager to see Leah at this point. As he sat next to her, she had a big smile on her face. They were talking and laughing freely among each other. Unable to contain his jealousy, Sam runs out of the cottage, and phases running into the night. Leah was too caught up in the conversation with her imprint to notice.

"-so the babies will be staying here at the cottage?" Terrance questioned.

"Yes."

"With their father?"

"And the rest of the pack."

"That doesn't matter! that MUTT is still going to be here?" He exclaims in anger.

"What's your problem?" Leah questions taken back by his sudden mood change.

"My problem? My problem is that you shouldn't be here at all! You should be with your true family! With us! With me! And you are too busy playing fairytale in this cottage. Well newsflash, your tribe made you into some sex toy and you think that you will live this happily ever after with him."'

"You think think that I think that my life is a fairytale? My life is far from it!"

"Then why the Hell! are you here then! Explain THAT to me? We could have taken you back!"

"But then that would have started a war among my tribe and your family!"

"You don't think I know that! I could give a Damn at this moment, Leah." He throws his hands up in the air in frustration. There was a moment of silence as Leah began to sob quietly.

"I know, Terrance. I know all of this sucks! You think that I wanted all of this? To still be in love with him after everything has happened. I didn't want all of this! My life has been a never ending nightmare for the past year!"

"Oh, Leah…please forgive me," He pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head " I didn't mean to be so harsh. I am just frustrated with the situation." He rocks her back and forth and runs his fingers through her hair.

"Its ok Terrance. I understand." She mumbles in between her muffled sobs.

"Just let me ask you one thing? Did you at least give the children our last name?" Leah froze. Terrance noticing her tenseness, pulled back from her. "Did you? Are their last names Cullen?" He searched her face, but she was looking down at her lap. This frustrated him even more as he lifted her face up to look at him. "Tell me, Leah."

"I—uh—their last names are Uley."

Leah cringed as Terrance recoiled as if he were being burned. He looked at her with such anger and such disdain that it scared her. Without saying a word, He got up and went to door. He stopped for a moment at the door and then turned towards her.

"You just like hurting yourself, don't you?"

"I did it so they could know their father."

"That's a ridiculous excuse. Their father HURT you! Their father is the CAUSE for all these problems! Their father is a PATHETIC excuse for a human being and yet you continue to give him credit. Why Leah? Why? No, don't answer that, I know exactly why, you still love him! That's truly despicable Leah. Well if you want this life then fine, but don't ask me to be any part of it if you are just going to waste it with a man who is not even worthy of your affections!" At this remark he leaves slamming door behind him.

Leah couldn't take all the pain all the heart ache, so she threw herself onto the pillow and began sobbing. She clunged to it as if her life depended on it. His words were like cuts into her heart. How could he be so harsh? He was her imprint. He was suppose to understand, to be there for her. She was crying so hard that she had not notice someone enter the room, until that person placed their hand on her shoulder.

"Leah?" She looked up to see Emily and flung herself into her arms while still sobbing. "Oh leah! It's going to be ok. Shush….shush….its alright." Emily rocked her back and forth. Soon Leah had stopped crying and Emily had lied her onto the bed. "You need to sleep."

"Don't leave me, Em." Emily's smiled wide. It had been months since Leah had called her by her nickname.

"I won't leave you, but rest now." Leah closed her eyes as Emily took her hand.

"Where is Sam?"

"He went out, but he will be back soon."

Leah eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Sam's POV

I ran and ran until I was too tired to run again. To witness Terrance arms around Leah made me so angry. I couldn't help but think how dare he touch her like that, but then I remembered she wasn't mine anymore. Although, I felt a strange sense of possession over her, I knew I had ruined all chances with Leah long ago. Additionally, I had an imprint.

Right now, I needed to see Leah. I needed to know her and our children were alright. I owe her that much to take responsibility over our children. As I approach the cottage, a very angry Terrance stormed passed me giving me a look of hatred. I looked back in confusion. What had I done? He had Leah now not me. Forget the decree, once Leah and I mate once more, I would let her go. If anything, he should be happy that he is getting one hell of a woman.

I quickly made my way upstairs to the bedroom. As I opened the door, there sat Emily holding a her hand. She let go as soon as she saw me.

"She is sleeping and the babies are sleeping. Try not to wake them up. She is very exhausted." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving me alone with Leah. I made my way to the seat that Emily once occupied and sat down. I took her hand and kissed every one of her finger tips. I then leaned a little closer.

"I never should have let you go, Lee-Lee." I couldn't fight my urge, so I softly kissed her lips. She sighed and I abruptly pulled away hoping I didn't wake her up. I heaved a sigh of relief as I noticed that she was still sleeping. Thank goodness!

A small voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned to notice to half breed. Part of her curls were falling in her face and the rest were put up into a ponytail. I had no idea that she would walked in and furthermore, she had seen me kiss Leah. We stood in awkward silence and finally, it was her who broke the silence.

"You still love her." I denied it by shaking his head. "it's written all over your face."

I wasnt sure how to deal with the boldness in her words, so I decided to hurriedly run out of the room. I needed fresh air. At this point, I was so confused. Why was my imprint with Emily getting less and less stronger? Why had earlier this evening, Embry had been looking at Emily with such adoration? Could there be something going on between the two? I shook his head. Maybe Embry was just being a nice guy. Plus, Emily wouldnt show any other affection to another man who isnt her imprint or-would she?

Then my feelings for Leah. They were getting stronger and stronger and the imprint seemed less important. If the imprint were to break, could Leah and I be together with our children? Would Leah even take me back? I had my doubts. I was going crazy just being around her and breathing in her scent.

Perhaps, she would even be happier with Terrance than she had ever been with me. That thought pained me.

Damn it Leah, why do you make me feel this way?! I cursed in my mind.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter was writen by pepisaliki. I hope you all like this. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Impossibly Possible: Leah's Octuplets

Chapter 21

Author's note / Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else written in this story besides Terrance (Leah's Imprint) and Leah and Sam's Children.

This Chapter is Written by My Co-Writer Pesilaski. Enjoy!

* * *

Sue's POV

Leah had given birth. I could hear all the cries of the children as well as the commotion made by the pack and the Cullens who were there to assist. I didn't make a move to go upstairs. I stayed in a spare room that was located in the basement. Both my children hated me-first Leah and now Seth.

I remembered the incident that took place a day, how Seth had looked at me with sure hatred, such disdain. My little boy would have killed me and to be quite frank, I would have deserved it. I hadn't been the mother I should have been for my children -especially for Leah, who was hurting, but with no means of comfort from either me nor her pack members. The only person that was there for her was Seth, but I knew he loved his sister so much. He looked up to her and he would always protect her at any costs.

Soon I hear the door opening revealing Charlie. We stood there for some time looking back at each other then I erupted into sobs. He came to my side and pulled me into his arms.

"Oh Sue!" He whispered into my hair.

"Char-Charlie. I am a horrible person! I am such a horrible person!" I clung onto his neck.

"No…Sue, you aren't horrible, don't ever for one moment think that."

"My own children wont even talk to me! I don't know what to do."

"Bella isn't talking to me that much either." He mutters softly. I pulled away from him and gave him a questioning look. "Because she said I didn't understand the situation and that I was sticking my nose into something that doesn't involve me."

"Oh Charlie! What are we going to do?"

"I –uh—I don't know. We will figure something out." He pulls me closer to him and gives me a peck on my lips. "things will be better soon."

"I sure hope so. I sure hope so."

Meanwhile…..

Sam was done with his walk outside. It didn't seem like Terrance was back at the cottage. He was probably still angry and sulking somewhere. Sam didn't care at the moment for him as he slowly made his way back to the cottage, but soon enough, Jake came out with his cut off shorts. As Jake approached, Sam slowed down a bit.

"Sam." He says as they stop a couple of feet away from each other.

"Jake."

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Well you know—stuff" he says rubbing the back of his head.

"I am going to take and guess and say that it's about Leah."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yep. You are painfully obvious. I mean Sam, what the hell is going on with you? Don't you have an imprint….isn't Emily supposed to be the love of your life? I mean, I am not one to stick my nose in anyone's business, but this whole mating decree is crap. Leah has suffered enough and now she can't even get over you. Just let her go."

"But that's the thing, I can't!" he told Jacob.

"Why can't you, Sam? Why?"

"Because."

"Because? Come on that's NOT answer. Do you know how much of a selfish prick you are being!" Jake says getting in his face and jabbing his finger on Sam's chest. At this gesture, he began to violently shake. Jake noticing this braced himself for a potential fight, but Sam took relaxing breaths to calm himself down.

"I can't let her go, Jake. She needs to stay here for the sake of the pack and the sake of her family."

"For our sake or for yours?" Sam was getting annoyed by Jake's constant questioning that he began to walk back to the cottage with Jake on his heels. "Why aren't you answering the question? Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because."

"Because? Wow, Sam you are the oldest out of all of us and you are giving some childish answers!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" He says whirling around to face Jake. His hands were balled up in fists. "I love her, ok?" he whispered softly.

Jake regarded the older man before him. His head hung low and his shoulders slumped. He had never seen Sam look so defeated-it was so unlike him as he normally thought the alpha was a bit too confident for his own good.

"Look Sam-I know you feel that way about Leah, but aren't you forgetting something? You and Emily are supposed to get married in a year. How could all of three of you possibly live in a situation where Leah and you would constantly mate while you are married to another woman? I mean its not completely fair to Leah nor her children and even Emily. I mean to be married to a man who is in love with someone else. That's just messed up."

"I know, Jake. I know Jake, but I can't let her go. I let her go once but never again."

Sam doesn't say anymore, but walks back towards the cottage. Jake remained in place and gave a sigh of frustration. This situation was now more complicated than ever.  
Sam had entered the cottage and made his way upstairs. When he got to the master bedroom, the half breed was still there, but was sleeping in Leah's arms.

He had noticed that the babies were no longer in the room. The Cullen women and the imprintees probably took them so that Leah could have a bit of rest. He pulled his cutoffs and changed into basketball shorts, then entered the covers with Leah and Renesmee.

The Halfling wasn't all too bad. If you took the fact that she was part vampire-she was actually a very adorable child, Sam had observed. As he lied on the other end of the bed, he couldn't sleep. He wanted to be near Leah, to feel her in his arms. He scooted towards her until her back was pressed against his chest and wrapped his large arms around her and little Renesmee. Soon, he fell into a sleep, but every else around the house, there were people who were still awake.

Edward and Jasper were playing a game of chess, while Embry, Jared, and Paul watched on. For once, the two different species were getting along and being civil towards each.

"Man, how long is this going to take! I am fucking tired already." Paul exclaims.

"Then go to bed, Paul." Jared replies.

"Man, shut the hell up! Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Hey, Hey, " Jared says lifting his hands up, "I was only making a suggestion."

"Well your suggestion was not wanted."

"Could you please quiet down? It is very hard to concentrate when there are a lot of distractions." Edward says looking up from the board at Paul who looked back at him with a murderous look.

"Look, Leech! You are on our territory! If you don't like it, then get the hell out!"

"Wow, such eloquent language. I wonder how long you have been in school or whether you were taught to speak proper English. I hardly doubt it given your vocabulary."

"OH HELL NO-" Paul lunged forward to get to Edward, but a wave of calm was thrown his direction. "Man, I love you." He says giving Edward a hug. "All this fighting should just stop. We should all be friends."

At this point, Embry and Jared burst out laughing.

"Jasper! You can stop now! This is awkward!" Edward says looking down at Paul with disgust.

"Ok if you say so!" Jasper says giving a wink. Quickly Paul reverts back to his old self.

"WHAT THE FUCk JUST HAPPENED? AND WHY THE HELL AM HUGGING A LEECH!" Paul screams and pulls himself from Edward. "I don't know what the Fucking twisted up fantasy you have, Leech, but count me out! Man, I am going to take a bath. I SMELL LIKE A FUCKING LEECH! WHAT THE HELL!" Paul storms out of the room in anger while Embry and Jared are rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

While Paul went to the downstairs bathroom to take a shower, the women were upstairs taking care of the infants. Soon, most people had gone to bed. Edward and Jasper had stayed in the living room with Seth, Collin, and Brady who were rolled up in sleeping bags. Rosalie and Emmett had retired to another room to have "alone" time.

Emily took a break from working in the nursery and decided to go to the kitchen to get a drink of water. As she rounded the corner to get to the kitchen, a dark shadow emerged. She wanted to let out a scream, but the figure had closed her and gently pushed her against the wall. She began to kick and squirm about.

"Emily, its ok. It's me Embry. Don't be scared." He whispers. Upon recognizing the supposed intruder, Emily calms down. He removes his hand from her mouth as she gasps for air.

"Oh God, Embry! You could have given me a heart attack! This is the second time that this has happened this week." Emily responds.

"Yeah, well it would be better to meet in less than awkward situations." They both realize the irony of his words as they took in the position they were in-Emily's back to the wall and Embry leaning over her with his arm above her head. They stare back at each other, but Emily began to get self conscious about the scars on her face and she touched them with her hand, but Embry pulled them away.

"Why are you convering your scars?" He asks, but not in a mocking way.

"They are-they make me look ugly." She says looking away from Embry, but Embry pulls back her face to meet his.

"You aren't ugly, Emily. You are beautiful. " He says caressing her scars.

"You think, so?"

"Yes, I have always thought you were beautiful." At this statement, her cheeks began to get warm.

"When did you-when did you first think that?"

"Since the very first day you came from the Makah Reservation into La Push." Emily knew which day Embry was referring to. At the time, Emily was 9 years old when she first visited Leah, Seth, Uncle Harry, and Uncle Sue in their home. Before, her cousins would always come to visit her.

"That long?"

"Yes." Emily was speechless. She didn't know what to think. Embry had a crush on her for that long. She was flattered and she felt herself drawn to him. She had no idea why she had started having feelings for him, but as he is standing there looking at her-she couldn't help looking at his abs, his strong arms, and his well defined jaw. Both Sam and Jake were very good looking men-almost drop dead gorgeous, but Embry-he had an innocence about him, a silent confidence, and maturity that many of his peers didn't seem to have.

As she is tracing his abs, she hadn't noticed that Embry had pulled her closer, until her lips were inches away from his. He cupped her faced and lowered his head until his lips were touching hers. The kiss was slow at first and then it turned into a hungry passion. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck. He picks her up and sets her onto the counter as she wraps her legs around his waist. He grabbed her hips as he grinds up against her. A soft moan escapes her lips. She could feel him getting aroused as she was getting aroused herself. She pulls away to catch her breath startling Embry.

"Embry, we got to stop. We can't do this..." She says detangling herself from him and facing him. He hangs his head in sadness.

"I know, Emily. I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I could never come in between you and Sam." He turned to walk away, but Emily stopped him.

"Wait, Embry. Don't go!"

Emily knew what she was about to do was probably wrong, but she had never felt that passion of kissing someone like she had with Embry. As he turns to face her, she grabs his hand gently and leads him to the other part of the cottage to an empty room. She quickly shuts the door and locks it behind them.

"Emily, what are we-" She cuts him off him a kiss and then pushes him onto the bed. As Embry lies there, Emily pulls her hair out of a scrunchy letting it fall down her back. Then she started with unbuttoning her nightgown. She let it fall to the ground leaving her in just her bra and panties. Those she undid while doing a sexy dance. Soon she was completely naked and was baring all infront of Embry.

Emily resembled Leah quite a bit, but was shorter than her and bit more plump. Her hips were wide, waist small, and her breast large firm. If there was something all the women in her family had-it was that. Every female from Leah, to Sue, even her own mother, and other members of the family. She makes her way to the bed and straddles Embry as they begin to kiss once more. She wanted more than just a kiss, she wanted to feel him, all of him. She began to grind up on him-both their breaths were erratic. As she begins to unzip his cutoff shorts, he stiffens slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asks in concern.

"I uh-I have never done this before. I am a-virgin" He says blushing in embarrassment. At this, Emily smiled warmly at him. She thought it was sweet that he had still waited.

"Oh Embry, it's ok."

"What if I am not good? What if you don't like it?" She shushes him by putting her finger to his lips.

"We will take it slow, ok. I will guide you."

"Ok." She finishes unzipping his jeans and helps him pull it off. Soon enough, both were naked and clinging to each other. With every kiss, every touch, was pure ecstacy and when it was time, Emily helped guide Embry. He was a bit hesitant at first, but he picked up rather quickly. When they were done, they both collapsed into each other's arms.

"Sam's going to kill me, right?" He asks as he is looking down at Emily.

"Probably." Emily laughs. "That was amazing, Embry."

"You're amazing Emily." He says kissing her once more.


	21. Important AN questions please answer

Author's note: Very Important

Good day readers, I (and My Co-writer pepisaliki) wanted to get some of your opinions on where the story should go in certain aspects. So kindly state your opinion in the review and afterwards

As you all know, I am setting up Emily and Embry as a couple, where would you like to see the relationship go?  
A) They should just remain friends  
B) As a couple (Boyfriend/girlfriend)  
C)Married with a miracle baby

Leah is to mate with Sam and give birth to more children. They are both still in love with each other though trying to repress it. they are going to have to tell each other how they feel (though with alot of bumps on this journey). Ultimately since this is a Leah/Sam fic, they will have to make love scene should be:  
A) After a huge fight/argument. It should be dramatic, raw, and a bit on the rough side  
B) Sweet, but romantic and IN THE RAIN.  
C) UGGH I HATE SAM! THERE SHOULD BE A LOVE SCENE BTW LEAH AND TERRANCE!

Should Leah give birth to another child or set of children. If so, how many?  
A) Just one child! GEEZ, she just gave birth to EIGHT children!  
B) Awww twin boy and girl would be so adorable  
C) Another litter of pups (6-8 children)  
D) Leah already has ENOUGH children. She should adopt Claire or something if she wants more children.

Should another character be introduced later in the story to pair up with Terrance?  
A) Yes, it should be another vampire or maybe a hybrid  
B) Yes, it should be one of the quilieute (sp?) women  
C) Yes, it should be just a regular human girl  
D) No, he should be alone. Why does everyone have to pair up in the story?  
E) No, he should be paired up with Leah  
F) No, this story already has enough characters as it is

Should Seth imprint or should he fall in love?  
A) Imprint on a quilieute girl  
B) Imprint on a vampire or hybrid  
C) Imprint on a girl from an exotic country or a girl who lives off the rez  
D) Fall in love with a quilieute girl  
E) Fall in love with a vampire or hybrid  
F) Fall in love with a girl from an exotic country or a girl who lives off the rez

Should Leah, Seth, and Bella reconcile with Sue and Charlie?  
A) Yes...bitterness is a horrible thing  
B) No...Sue was horrible and Charlie is just an ignorant fool


	22. Chapter 21

Impossibly Possible: Leah's Octuplets.

Chapter 21

Author's note: I don't own anything except for my OC's; Terrance Cullen- Leah's imprint, and Leah's children, Adrian Emmett Cullen, Carlos Edward Cullen, Maya Alice Cullen, Sophie Terra Cullen, Henry Seth Cullen, Isabell Esme Cullen, William Jasper Cullen, and Lily Rosalie Cullen.

* * *

Emily awakened to feeling strong and muscular arms around her waist. At first, she wanted to panic, but then she remembered the events of the previous night. She sits up in bed, pulled the covers up to her chest, and observed the sleeping boy next to her. His hair was tossled, mouth slightly open, and was snoring slightly. She couldn't help but feel adoration for him.

Last night was pretty crazy, she had never expected that she would end up in this position. Embry had been so sweet and so shy and the thought of her being the first woman he had actually slept with made her blush like crazy. There was no doubt in her mind that she was falling for him.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by loud talking in the hallway.

* * *

Quil's POV

Paul, Jared, and I had been looking for Embry everywhere. The last time we all saw him was last night and he just seemed to have disappeared. The cottage was huge and there were so many rooms that he could be anywhere.

I really hope we can find him before Claire wakes up. I promised her I would take her out for ice cream and the park. Unfortunately Collin, Brady, and Seth wanted to tag along, so Sam ordered that I take all of them out along with Nessie for a day of fun. Great just what I needed-to be a chaperone of freaking children! I had Claire, that was all I needed.

We soon came to hallway that we have never explored before.

"Dude, I wonder where this leads to?" Jared asks.

"Maybe a grave yard of some sort" Paul replies with a snicker.

"Oh come on, that's not funny!"

"I mean this house was purchased for Clearwater, correct? I wouldn't be surprised if they built a grave for her to put all the dead bodies of people she kills. She is after all one crazy bitch!"  
For some reason, his comment irrated me, so I turned to him "Look, she's been through enough! You don't always have to insult her every chance you get!"

"Woah! Woah! Calm the hell down! It's all in good fun!" Paul says raising his hands. I was surprised he didn't get pissed off at that statement and offer to fight me. Soon Jared stops walking.

"Do you guys smell that?" he asks.

"What?"

I knew what he was referring to-Embry's scent was very pravelent in the hallway, but the strange thing was that Emily's scent was present as well. What was Emily doing with Embry and why was their scent so strong?

We continued walking down the hallway, until we stop at a door.

"The scent ends here." We looked at the knob for awhile before Paul starts to twist the knob. The door was locked, so he opted for banging on the door.

"YO EMBRY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE! YOUR SCENT REEKED UP THIS WHOLE ENTIRE HALLWAY! OH AND DO YOU KNOW WHERE EMILY IS?"

Soon we heard some shuffling from within the room and some hushed whispers. We knew Embry was there, but was he in there with Emily? And if so, what the hell were they doing?

* * *

Embry's POV

Loud knocking woke me up from our slumber. When I sat up in bed, I saw Emily frozen in fear.

"Oh God, Embry! What do we do! Paul, Jared, and Quil are all outside."

"I know." I say quietly, "we got to put our clothes on!" Before I could get out of the bed, Emily grabbed my arm.

"We can't go out there!"

"But we can't stay in here either!"

"Yeah—but-but they will know."

"Better for them to know than for the whole house to find out. We got to go out there and face the music."

"But, Embry, I am so afraid." Emily crosses her arms over her chest as silent tears escaped her eyes. Her long hair was sticking out all over the place. I couldn't help, but pull her into my arms and give her a quick kiss. As I cup my large hands around her face, her face turned a bright red.

"You won't have to face this alone. I will be with you-"

I was cut off by Paul screaming screaming hysterically. "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR BEFORE WE FUCKING BREAK IT DOWN!"

Emily and I scurried to get our clothes on and then proceeded to towards the banging door. Emily hid behind me with her small hands gripping the back of my shirt. Soon we threw open the door to see the surprised faces of Paul, Jared, and Quil. There was an awkward silence that followed that seemed to take an eternity.

"Oh you have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Paul exclaims breaking the silence.

Emily comes up from behind me to confront Paul. "I know this looks bad, but-but-we didn't plan for this to go this far-and—" the look Paul gave to Emily made her shut her mouth really quick. Paul looked beyond furious-almost murderous. He began to shake violently, so I gently pushed Emily behind me shielding her.

"This looks more than just bad! THIS IS FUCKED UP! YOU ARE FUCKING ENGAGED! AND YOU?" he turns towards me, "What the hell is wrong with you, kid! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU SLEPT WITH A WOMAN WHO IS ABOUT TO BE FUCKING MARRIED! WHAT THE HELL?"

Quil and Jared came up behind Paul to restrain him.

"I'm sure Embry and Emily have a perfectly reasonable explaination for all of this, right you guys?" Quil says looking at us uneasily.

"Oh yeah and what the hell is that? There is no reason for it at all. When Sam finds out—"

"NO!" We all exclaim at the same time.

"Sam doesn't have to know…..I mean doesn't he have to shack up with Leah anyways. So that's like the same thing if not worse." Jared says.

"Uhhhmmm I don't know what the hell you guys have been smoking, but of course he has to know and no that isn't the same thing! He was ORDERED to mate with Leah. Not the same thing! NOT AT ALL!"

"Please Paul. I beg of you. Please don't tell Sam. At least not now. I will tell him when I am ready to." Emily begs raising her arms in the air by this time, tears are cascading down her face. After seeing her tear stricken face, Paul's reaction softens.

"Ok, fine. I WON'T tell Sam. NONE of us will, BUT you have to PROMISE to tell him yourself, understood?"

Emily doesn't say a word, but nods her head silently.

"In the mean time, we got to get this room cleaned up! This REEKS of FUCKING sex!"

* * *

Neutral POV

The group proceed to go back into the room to strip the sheets, but before they could continue cleaning, Emily stops them and decides to explain everything to them including her plan to get Sam and Leah back together. After she was done explaining, all four of them were in complete shock.

"So let me get this straight…..you have been slowly letting go of Sam so that he can be with Leah?" Jared asks incredulously.

"Yes."

"And you and Embry like each other?" Quil states shaking his head.

"Yes."

"Oh and you guys forgot to mention the fact that the two people who she is trying to set up are ordered to mate, but NOT engage to EACH other. Both have imprints. One imprint fucking sleeps with a CHILD and the other one-the smelly leech is in love with Leah or so it seems. Man, this whole thing is MESSED up!"

All wince at Paul's words as they know what he said is true.

"I kind of like the whole idea of forbidden love. I mean everyone in the situation should be happy right? And it seems like Leah and Sam still have feelings for each other even though they are both too stubborn to admit to it. I am going to help you, Emily." Quil says.

"Me too." Jared agrees nodding his head.

"Are you guys out of your DAMN mind! What the hell!"

"I guess we are!"

"Oh wow…this is just great!" Paul mutters and begins pacing the room furiously as they all watch. Soon he stops as he realizes that he is being watched. "Well what the hell are you guys looking at! Do you really expect me to be a part of this MESSED up plan? There is no FUCKING way that I will agree to do this!"  
They all look at each other with a smile and then back at Paul.

Fast Forwards to later on in day….

The five of them were standing in the living room with everyone else. The babies were downstairs along with Leah, Sam, Jacob, Seth, and the Cullens.

"I can't believe I agreed to this!" Paul says smacking his forehead.

"Well you wouldn't want Rachel finding out you still look at _, now do you?" Emily askes sweetly.

"No….."

"Ok then."

"I mean it's not like things could get even worse than this."

* * *

As Sam was about to discuss patrolling for the day, there was a knock on the door. Seth rushes to open door revealing the Old Quil, Billy, and the rest of the council. Their mere presence brought some tension in the they strode in, everyone made some room for all of them to sit on the sofas in the living room.

"Good afternoon. We came by to congratulate the new parents and see the children." Old Quil spoke with authority as he looked at everyone in the room, in particular Leah and Sam who were standing off to the side. Leah looked furious as she crossed her arms over her chest. What else did they want? Surely that wasn't the only reason why they stopped by. Wordlessly, the members of the pack and the imprints brought the children before the council.

They all stared at the children in awe. "Simply magnificent! They all appear to be healthy and strong! Have they started phasing yet?" Old Quil directs the question to Leah and Sam.

"Well-" Sam started to say, but was cut off by Leah.

"What the HELL do you think? They were born yesterday! They are FUCKING children for goodness sakes!"

"No need to be angry Miss Clearwater. We simply asked a question. We speculate that they will phase earlier than many of the wolves here. Perhaps during their infancy or early childhood. They are after all full blooded wolves."

"What is it that you want?"

"Oh you are a very smart woman. We have several matters to discuss. I would like it if the Cullens were escorted from the cottage while we discuss. Seth, Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady you will do that for me and will keep a careful eye on them."

All look like they were about to protest, but the look Old Quil gave them told them otherwise. With frustrated sighs, the youngest members of the pack escorted the Cullens out of the cottage. Only Leah, Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Rachel, Kim, Emily, and the council remained.

"Now, I would like for the rest of you to be seated with the children." They all sat down looking completely bewildered by what was to happen next. Would the council get rid of the degree, would they summon the children to be taken away after perceiving them as potential threats? None of them knew. Before any of them could voice their concerns, Old Quil began to talk again.

"The mating decree still remains. Leah and Sam, you both know that you will have more children for our tribe. After some careful discussion between the elders, we realize that the circumstances under which the decree was made were a bit unusual. We decided to add an additional clause to the decree that will fix that problem."  
"What do you mean?" Leah asked in confusion.

"What we mean is that it is seemed rather unfit for a woman to mate with a man who is not her husband. While in recent past, it was customary for men to have multiple wives, that tradition now simply doesn't exist like it did many many years ago. Now a days, men marry and mate with only one woman for life."

The wheels in everyone's minds began to turn. Were the council really implying what they thought they were. As if to confirm their suspicions, Old Quil states exactly why they are here,

"Leah and Sam, you are not only to mate with each other and provide more offspring to the tribe, but you are to get married as well."

"What?" they both exclaim at the same time.

"But Sam is engaged to be married to Emily! Emily is his imprint. You can't do that to her! " Leah exclaims in anger.

"Sam may be imprinted with Emily, but he didn't get her pregnant. He got you pregnant. In the past, a man who gets a woman pregnant out of wedlock would have married her and fulfilled his duties as not only a father, but the head of the household. Plus the woman would have been unfit to marry someone else seeing as another man has touched her."

"Oh great! So just because you don't want to the whole tribe to see me as some brooding mare, you order that Sam and I get married! How very considerate of you! Maybe you should have thought about that before making such ridiculous decrees!"

"Yes."

"But, you can't do this!"

"The elders have spoken! You and Sam are to marry. Whatever engagement Sam had with Emily does not matter. You are unfit to marry someone else and Emily is unfit to wed seeing as she is barren!" At this statement, tears sprung up to Emily's eyes. She wordlessly places one of the children in Jared's arms and runs out of the room.

"How can you be so insensitive to say something like that! I can't deal with this now!"

"Here Leah, I will take the other baby." Jake murmurs softly. Leah gives him a small smile and places the child in Jake's other arm as he was now carrying two children.

"Wait, Leah." Sam says grabbing her hand. She struggled against him, but he was too strong for her and after awhile she gave up. Sam stood up still holding Leah's hand and looked at the elders.

"You cannot force Leah and I to marry. I will not force her to marry me if she doesn't want to. Don't you think you are already adding more stress onto her? She just gave birth for goodness sake!"

"Sam, its ok." Leah whispers. "There is nothing we can do about it. Just leave it be." She gives him a sad smile.

"What are you saying, Leah? I—uh-I don't want to hurt you anymore. Jake was right. I was being selfish bastard. You don't have to do this…" She silences him with a finger.

"I will mate with you and I will marry you. I have made up my mind." Before Sam could protest more, she turns towards the council. Although she felt defeat, she didn't appear to be that way. She appeared strong and confident. "When are we to marry?"

"In a month." There was silence as everyone let the words sink in. As Leah leaves the room, everybody couldn't help but pity her. Jake knew that Sam was trying to do the right thing by standing up for Leah and that he loved her. This wasn't the way for him to win her back-he knew that-Sam knew that.

He knew he had to do something. There was another way. It didn't have to be like this. He would fight for Leah at all cost. He was sure that Sam and the other boys felt the same way. He couldn't help but think how the Cullens would react to this news. More importantly, how Terrance would react. He already knew Terrance was angry. This could be the very thing that would push him over the edge. The last thing they needed was a vampire that was hell bent on revenge, but Terrance wasn't like that or so he hoped.


	23. Chapter 23

Impossibly Possible: Leah's Octuplets

Chapter 22

Leah's POV

I could not believe it! Things in my life just became even more complicated. The council had ordered that Sam and I get married. I had always imagined being Sam's wife, but not like this-not after everything had happened in the past year.

I was only 18 years old and already a mother to 8 children and a soon to be wife of my ex boyfriend. Plus, I also had an imprint. What would Terrrance think? For sure, he would be angry with me-he already was! I gave a sigh as I sat down on the large bed.

What about Emily? What about Emily? I started arguing back and forth with myself. Surely her imprint with Sam had caused her to have some sort of feelings for him-but what was more confusing was that she seemed to be developing feelings for Embry. Never in the history of our tribe, has an imprintee ever rejected the imprint.

Yeah but never would Jake have imprinted on freaking half vampire/ half human baby nor would Quil have imprinted on such a young child. Was imprinting really a final solution to finding your soul mate? I honestly did not know anymore.

I had to be strong for my children. If Sam and I were to get married, then so be it. I may still have feelings, but if he thinks that I am going to trust him as I once did then he had another thing coming to him.

Meanwhile…..

Embry's POV

As we are waiting outside with the Cullens, Emily ran out with tears streaming down our faces. Every single one of us were confused, but Edward had a knowing look on his face. Of course, he already knew what was going on.

Before anyone could do anything else, Emily ran into my arms and buried her face into my chest.

"Hey, what's going on? Emily, is Leah ok? They didn't hurt her, did they! Those BASTARDS!" Seth started panicking and as a result, everyone around us began to get agitated. Including Rosalie who looked like she wanted to go in there and murder someone.

Emily still hadn't budged, but was still crying. This caused even more panic as everyone started speaking at once. Collin and Brady wanted to go inside and make sure that Leah was ok, Seth kept asking Emily over and over what was going on, Rosalie looked ready to explode, and Bella kept biting her lip. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, Carlisle broke the silence.

"Will everyone please just calm down!" He didn't scream, but he spoke with authority. At this, it went silent. "Emily seems to be distressed right now. Leave her in peace. Edward, can you tell us why Emily is so distraught? Or what seems to be going on?"

Edward simply nodded his head, "Emily is saddened because the council had brought up the fact that she was unable to have children." At the mentioning of this, Seth's form began to shake violently.

"Those fucking bastards have NO right to say that to her! Who the hell do they think they are? They just seem to like hurting people. I want to see, Leah" Rosalie began to walk away, but Emmet grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him.

"Babe, that isn't going to solve the problem" he whispers into her ear.

"I don't care! Let me go!"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle shouts her name making every jump. "Stop this behavior at once. You or anyone for that matter losing their temper is not going to solve the situation."

"There is more. " Edward says. At this, we all gathered in a circle around him. "The Council had decided that Leah should marry Sam!"

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaims at the same time.

"You are joking! What the hell are they trying to do, kill my sister!" Seth screams in anger. His form hadn't stopped shaking. Soon enough, a wave of calm seemed to fill the area as everyone now visibly relaxed. Even Emily, who had been crying hysterically had stopped.

"Thanks, Jasper." Edward says giving him a small smile.

"So what do we do now?" Seth askes with a defeated sigh.

"There isn't much we CAN do. Leah and Sam are going to have to decide whether they are going to go through with the decree or not."

"Uhmmm….I don't think they think they have a choice!"

"There is always a choice!" a very chilling and angry voice said behind us. We all turned to see Terrance. His hair was all disshelved and blood was running down his chin. He must have gone hunting earlier.

"Terrance, where on earth have you been?" Esme asked in concerned as she wrapped her arms around him in a motherly way. This gesture didn't seem to do much as he remained very tense.

"The fact that she CHOSE to mate with that MUTT let alone MARRY him, angers me! Your kind disgust me! Along with your traditions" He pulls out of Esme's embrace and ignores the hurt look on her face. "I need to see Leah." He spoke giving us all a challenging stare.

"Look, son I know you are angry, but now is not the time." Carlisle responds placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But yet that MUTT gets to see her! Why am I denied the right to see her? Am I not her imprint? Do I not get a say too?"

"Terrance, please calm down. I understand how you feel, but right now…you are not in the right state of mind. You being in this agitated state is not safe for any of the humans, you need to hunt some more. Emmett and Jasper shall accompany you."

"Fine." As Terrance, Emmett, and Jasper make their way towards the woods. The rest decided to go back to the cottage to see if they could be of any help. I decided to take Emily back to my place. She needed to be comforted before going back and dealing with the elders.

As I carried her, she leaned her head against my chest.

"They are right you know." She whispers softly.

"Right about what?" I stop walking and stare down at her.

"I am unfit to marry anyone. I don't deserve anyone." She starts crying once more.

"That's not true, Emily. They are just insensitive jerks. They only care about making the tribe look good than for any of us. Don't let what they say, get to you."  
"But—but, how can I make someone happy if I cannot bare any children. Also half of my face is scarred up. I look like such a monster."

Emily had no idea how beautiful she was. The fact of the matter was I felt the scars made her more beautiful. The fact, that she could wake up every morning with an insecurity, but still manage to smile proved to me that she was strong.

"You make me happy, Emily. You have for as long as I can remember." At this statement, she wipes her tears and looks up at me.

"But would you even marry me knowing I can't give you children" Her eyes bore through mine.

Without hesitation, I answered. "Yes."

Back at the Cottage…..

Neutral POV

It had been a very long and frustrating day for everyone. They all tried to manage best as they could by helping Leah with the babies. Though Leah was silent for the most part, her children seemed to be the only thing that made her smile that day.

Soon it was evening and the babies had been all placed to bed. Leah was sitting in one of the rocking chairs in the nursery trying to pump milk and place them into bottles for the next feeding. Her blouse was open and her bra was lowered and placed underneath her overflowing breasts.

She was so focused on the task at hand that she hadn't notice someone walking in, until the person cleared his or her throat. She looked up to see Sam. A blush crept to her face as she covered her breasts with her arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He says taking a seat next to her.

"No—that's fine. I was just trying to fix bottles up for the children." She says suddenly feeling a bit shy and nervous. The fact that Sam would be sitting here watching her made her even more nervous. As if reading her mind, he made an attempt to get up from his place,

"Maybe, I should leave….until you are finished."

"No. You can stay." There was a moment of silence as both contemplated what to say to each other. Leah continued pump her breasts and Sam tried hard not to stare. He instead focused on her face. Her long her hair was unbraided and placed behind her back so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Leah, you know you don't have to do this. You don't have to marry me. We don't have to mate-" Sam says running his fingers through his hair.  
"I have already made up my mind. Its not like we haven't had sex already-" she cuts herself off as she blushes once more.

"or get engaged…" he mumbled more to himself, but her wolf hearing caught it.

"That too. I guess we are just repeating what we have already done. It can't be too difficult, now can it?" She says- her eyes boring through his.  
"No. not at all."

"Speaking of which, the engagement ring better have a huge rock on it!" She says with a chuckle. Sam did too.

"How big do you want it?"

"Bigger than my finger." She says wagging it in the air. They both start laughing and then settle on a comfortable silence. The council would make the whole ordeal into a huge affair. They would have a huge engagement party and invite everyone on the reservation. Leah had already made the Tribal newspaper for giving birth to octopulets. For sure, their engagement and the wedding would make the newspaper too.

As for the engagement ring, Sam battled whether to give Leah the first engagement ring that he given her when he first asked for her hand in marriage or to buy her a whole new one. He wasn't sure. He had already hurt Leah and he was sure it would bring not only good memories, but bad ones as well.

The ring had been in his family for generations and generations. He had resized to fit Leah's finger. She was the only girl that he thought deserved the family heirloom. Emily didn't even get that benefit.

At this moment in time, he wasn't sure what Leah and him were doing was the right thing. The council had been making a lot of decisions for them. He felt that it was about time to make decisions of their own. He just did not know how to go about it.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you all for your patience and keeping up with the story. This chapter was a bit shorter than the rest, but not to worry, more will come in the upcoming chapters. My co-writer (pepisaliki) and I know you readers would like to know what the children look like. I promise in the next chapter, they will have descriptions. Leah, Sam, and the rest of the characters will also have more interaction with the babies other than them sleeping and eating all the time. There will be MORE drama. As you can see, Terrance is not happy about the new turn of events.

I know you guys are just itching to see what or if Terrance will do anything about it, but that's for us to know and for you to find out. Additionally, things seem to be heating up rather quickly with Emily and Embry, don't you think? Just shoot a review and if you have suggestions, include in the review or inbox me. Take care! ;)


End file.
